When I Had a Day with You
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Kadang Kagura malas melakukan sesuatu kecuali hidup bersama Gintoki/AU!/Ginkagu/Chapter 3&4 special slight!Okikagu/Chapter 4 UP!
1. Passionately

Disclaimer. Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

[gasp]

* * *

Kagura tidak begitu ingat kapan dan kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Gintoki. Umur mereka yang terpaut jauh dan sifat mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka penuh dengan keributan, pertikaian, bahkan nyaris diambang perceraian.

Agak berlebihan memang, tapi pernah suatu hari mereka bertengkar hebat sampai Kagura kabur dua minggu dari rumah. Hebat sekali.

Kagura sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau-maunya menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya bersama pria bangkotan itu. Ya, walaupun secara secara finansial, Gintoki sudah cukup mapan untuk berkeluarga. Pria itu memiliki pekerjaan yang stabil dan gaji yang cukup banyak untuk menghidupi dua orang. Tapi terkadangKagura menyesal kenapa dia tidak menikahi Shun Oguri saja.

Kagura juga sebenarnya merasa bersyukur telah menikahi Gintoki. Memang, secara garis besar sifat mereka selalu bergesekan satu sama lain, tapi Kagura yakin tidak ada laki-laki lain yang dapat memahaminya sebaik Gintoki.

Jika banyak pria yang bersikap baik agar membuatnya nyaman, Gintoki malah melakukan kebalikannya. Pria itu selalu jujur dan apa adanya, bersikap seenak dengkulnya, dan selalu membuat Kagura marah dan kesal. Tapi, Gintoki akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan perasaan Kagura.

Selain itu, ada beberapa bagian dari Gintoki yang membuat Kagura nyaman. Sifat mereka yang sama-sama cuek, tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan, dan memiliki pandangan dan pola pikir yang sama, membuat Kagura kadang berpikir Gintoki itu duplikatnya.

Bahkan dalam memilih aktivitas yang akan dilakukan di akhir pekan pun mereka selalu sepakat untuk tidak pergi kemana pun selain ruangan-ruangan di rumah mereka. Tidak melakukan apapun kecuali bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, menonton film di televisi kabel, sambil mengunyah snack kesukaan masing-masing. Membiarkan rumah mereka berantakan sedangkan keduanya tidur bergelung selimut sambil berpelukan satu sama lain.

Kagura sih tidak masalah. Semenjak ia menikah dengan Gintoki ia menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tidak kemanapun kecuali ke luar rumah untuk membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa urusan penting. Lagipula menghabiskan waktu di rumah menyenangkan. Kagura bisa melakukan apapun tanpa perlu takut diganggu dengan orang lain.

Termasuk diam-diam meremas bagian bawah Gintoki saat pria itu tidur.

* * *

[breath]

* * *

Gintoki tahu kalau istrinya—Sakata Kagura—itu nakal. Oke, mungkin karena bawaan sifat bocahnya yang terlalu mengakar dalam diri sehingga—kadang—Kagura itu nakalnya kelewatan. Kalau diibaratkan, kenakalan perempuan itu lebih nakal dari Phineas dan Verb.

Gintoki tahu kebiasaan jelek Kagura. Perempuan itu akan meremas selangkangannya setiap kali Gintoki tidur dan ketika Gintoki terbangun karena rangsangan itu, Kagura akan pura-pura tidur sok tidak tahu.

Gintoki tahu itu. _Sangat tahu_. Ayolah, laki-laki mana yang tidak kaget kalau diremas seperti itu. Gintoki tidak impoten; dia juga bukan gay. Merasakan remasan dari tangan kecil Kagura jelas membuatnya berdiri tegak minta dilemaskan.

Tapi, Gintoki selalu pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia akan terus membiarkan Kagura melakukan hal itu sampai miliknya benar-benar menegang sempurna dan ketika Gintoki sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya, ia akan mencekal tangan kagura cepat, menahannya dimana saja agar tidak memberontak, lalu langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kagura dalam sekali hentakan.

Rasanya selalu sama. Sempit, ketat, dan hangat. Gintoki tidak akan pernah bosan sekalipun ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali bersama kagura.

"Gin-chan—"

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kagura posisinya tengkurap, pinggulnya menungging, terangkat sedikit untuk memberikan akses bagi Gintoki. Wajah Kagura perlahan memerah; napasnya terengah kekurangan oksigen. Gintoki yang berada di atas menekan Kagura sedikit, memenuhi seluruh bagian Kagura dengan miliknya yang keras.

"Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?" desis Gintoki tepat di daun telinga Kagura "Aku yang memenuhimu dengan milikku?"

Kagura menghela napas; Gintoki mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo progresif. Tidak terburu namun penuh penekanan. Memenuhi Kagura sampai menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuat Kagura harus menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar keras.

Ibu jari Gintoki mendadak masuk ke dalam mulut Kagura, memaksanya untuk mengulum tiap ruasnya, bahkan menyuruh Kagura terang-terangan untuk menghisapnya. Kagura terengah sesekali mendesah. Gerak Gintoki yang masih dalam tempo itu membuat Kagura nyaris gila untuk meminta lebih.

"Gin-chan—tolong—"

Gintoki terkekeh ia mendorong miliknya sekali, melepaskan cairannya di dalam Kagura tanpa mengeluarkan batangnya sekalipun. Membalik tubuh Kagura agar menghadap dirinya tanpa melepaskan kontak yang menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana, Kagura? Dipermainkan oleh permainanmu sendiri? Menyenangkan?"

* * *

[window]

* * *

Kagura sebenarnya suka dengan gaya permainan yang kasar dan memaksa. Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah ketularan sifat masokisnya Sacchan, tetangga depan rumah mereka yang selalu mengejar Gintoki. Tapi, terlepas dari tertular atau tidak, terkadang Kagura sendiri heran kenapa ia tidak pernah menolak disiksa oleh Gintoki. Bahkan sekalipun Gintoki terasa kelewatan, Kagura langsung melupakannya begitu saja.

Mereka sama-sama mau, sama-sama suka. Consent ada bukan untuk diperdebatkan.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hati Kagura, terkadang ia sangat ingin menghajar Gintoki dengan kedua bogem mentahnya. Setiap kali sesi permainan kejam mereka usai, Kagura selalu merasa kesakitan. Terutama di bagian selangkangannya, rasanya perih dan ngilu. Benar-benar tidak enak.

Kagura ingat ia pernah hampir tidak bisa berjalan seharian setelah Gintoki mencoba beberapa gaya baru yang ia temukan di buku karangan dokter Boyke (Kagura tidak kenal siapa dia—dokter Boyke—tapi katanya dokter itu memang ahli ahli kandungan). Rasanya sakit sekali setiap kali Kagura menggerakkan pergelangannya. Ia bahkan sampai mengompres selangkangannya dengan air hangat agar terasa lebih baik.

Sebenarnya Kagura tidak mau munafik kalau ia—jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya—menikmati setiap detik sesi yang ia lakukan dengan Gintoki. Bagaimana Gintoki menghentakkan pinggulnya; bagaimana pria itu mengeram setiap kali melepas cairannya. Tapi sikap cuek dan tidak bertanggung jawab yang pria itu miliki membuat Kagura sakit hati dan ingin marah.

_Setidaknya bilang terima kasih 'kek._

"Kenapa? Kau ingin lagi?"

Kagura menyipit sinis. Suara serak Gintoki memang terdengar seksi tapi itu tidak cukup membuat emosinya redam.

"Diam, aku masih marah dengamu—"

"—Astaga, kau masih mau membahas itu lagi? Thomas and friend—"

"—bisa kau tutup mulutmu? Kau membuat oksigen di rumah ini habis!"

Gintoki terkekeh singkat. Mulutnya nyengir karena menyadari sikap sengak Kagura yang muncul setiap kali mereka habis bermain. "Kenapa? Bukannya kita tinggal membuka jendela kalau oksigennya habis?"

Kagura memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau saja yang membuka jendelanya, aku malas," balas Kagura dengan ketus, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa berjalan—ini semua salahmu—kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Gintoki terkekeh lagi. Rasanya lucu melihat Kagura dengan mode merajuknya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuka jendela," Gintoki menyeringai tipis, ia menarik kedua kaki Kagura untuk mendekatinya, "Tapi jangan protes padaku kalau kau tidak suka," ucapnya lagi sambil menekuk lutut Kagura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagura heran. Gintoki sedang menekuk lututnya, membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar sampai memperlihatkan seluruh isinya, membuat Kagura malu karena posisinya yang seakan menawarkan kewanitaannya pada Gintoki.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? _membuka jendela,"_ desis Gintoki pelan tepat di depan selangkangan Kagura.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura melengguh pelan ketika Gintoki mulai menjilati bagian tersensitifnya tanpa aba-aba. Pria itu bahkan langsung memasukkan lidahnya yang panas ke dalam lubang Kagura yang sempit, menyesap bagian tersensitifnya, sampai menghisap isinya tidak terkecuali.

Kagura mendesah sesekali memekik pelan. Gintoki yang sedang berkutat pada lubang Kagura menghentikan aktifitasnya, melirik wajah perempuan itu yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk membuka jendela?"

"Bukan—itu bukan jendela—" Kagura menahan napas ketika Gintoki memulai kembali aktifitasnya. "Jendela yang kumaksud ada di sana, bukan di situ."

Gintoki tidak membalas ucapan Kagura. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, menghisapi inti Kagura dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Kagura sendiri tidak masalah dengan sikap diam Gintoki. Ia menahan rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tidak mengumbar desahan. Namun ketika Gintoki melakukan penekanan sedikit pada intinya, Kagura mendesah tanpa sengaja.

"Gin-chan—ah," gerakan mulut Gintoki yang pelan dan dalam membuat Kagura hilang kendali, membuat rasa perih yang radi Kagura rasakan berubah jadi panas seperti sebelumnya. "Kau—berengsek—"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut Gintoki. Ia menggigit pelan setiap lipatan yang ada di sana. "Kau menyebut suamimu sendiri berengsek? Kejamnya—"

"—Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku," Kagura melengguh lagi. Dadanya membusung setiap kali Gintoki menghisapnya. Bahkan puncak dadanya yang polos tak terlindung itu ikut menegang walaupun tidak dirangsang oleh apapun, "Kau—menyebalkan, aku membencimu—"

Gintoki tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya sekarang. Kedua tangannya masih menekan kaki Kagura, menahan setiap gerakan Kagura yang menendang-nendang.

Setiap bibir yang ada di sana membengkak, warnanya yang gelap menjadi terang. Sebuah tonjolan kecil yang ada di sana membesar. Gintoki menghisapnya lama sampai lubang sempit yang tadi ia masuki itu berkedut pelan lalu mengeluarkan cairannya.

Gintoki menghisapnya, menelan semua cairan Kagura tanpa terkecuali.

Kagura terengah setelah pelepasan itu. Dadanya yang telanjang naik turun seirama dengan napasnya yang pendek.

Segaris seringaian muncul di bibir Gintoki. Dua buah jemarinya yang panjang dan kekar itu masuk ke dalam lubang kagura, menekuk dan menggunting bagian dalamnya dengan tempo pelan. Kagura berjengit, napasnya kembali tertarik. Derunya pendek-pendek, setiap kali kedua jemari Gintoki bergerak di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya lebih baik?"

Kagura menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan nafsu. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mulai berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"… lakukan lagi …"

* * *

[Body]

* * *

Kagura itu kurus. Sangat kurus. Gintoki masih ingat bagaimana tubuh Kagura saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Lengannya kecil, pahanya kecil, pinggangnya kecil. Perutnya rata, serata dada dan bokongnya. Tidak punya lekukan; tidak ada daya tariknya. Kadang Gintoki berpikir Kagura ini laki-laki apa perempuan kok tidak membuat keras bagian bawahnya.

Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian—setelah Kagura masuk SMA—Gintoki sadar kalau Kagura itu perempuan. Benar-benar seperti perempuan pada umumnya, memiliki lekukan dan gumpalan di dada dan bokongnya.

"Gin-chan, jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Siapa juga yang pegang-pegang?"

Kagura menggerutu pelan. Ia mencengkram tangan Gintoki yang sedang meremas sebelah dadanya, menarik paksa telapak kekar itu, lalu menaruhnya tepat di bawah dadanya, bersama sebelah tangany yang lain.

"Meremas itu termasuk memegang. Jangan buat aku melemparmu keluar sofa."

Gintoki nyengir sekilas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Kagura, melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk semakin merapatkan kedua tubuh polos mereka. Membiarkannya saling membagi kalor atau mungkin saling menggesek satu sama lain agar tetap hangat.

"Ayolah, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bukannya tubuhmu bisa bagus begini karena aku yang selalu memijatnya?"

"Memijat?! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak pernah ingat kau pernah memijat tubuhku!" ada jeda, "Kau itu selalu meremasnya sampai rasanya sakit!"

"Astaga, itu lagi? Kenapa sih kau selalu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting?"

"Tidak penting?! Apa katamu?! Tidak penting?! Kau mau kugigit?"

"Tergantung, di bagian mana dulu—iya, iya, aduh! Sakit!" Gintoki mengaduh ketika Kagura tiba-tiba menggeplaknya keras. "Baiklah-baiklah, kau ingin apa? Kupijat?"

Kagura bergumam sebenrar. Tawaran Gintoki terdengar menggiurkan terlebih untuk badannya yang sekarang pegal-pegal. Terlebih, beban di dadanya terasa lebih berat akhir-akhir ini.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Gintoki menyeringai tipis, "Kau tidak tahu ya? Aku ini ahli pijat di antara yang paling ahli," ada jeda sejenak, "Aku akan membuat tubuhmu terasa lebih enak."

"Kau hanya membuat tubuhku semakin sakit," tawa Kagura, "Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Gin-chan."

"Ayolah, apa salahnya mencoba dulu?" kilah Gintoki setengah merengek, "Kalau memang sakit aku akan berhenti memijatmu—termasuk meremas atau apalah itu—"

"—Bagaimana, mau coba?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak; ia bergidik ngeri. Gintoki yang menawarkan ini itu biasanya berkedok ganda. Ada tujuan khususnya, dan biasanya ada hubungannya dengan sifat sadis dan dominannya.

Namun seakan tidak memberikan waktu untuk membuat pilihan, Gintoki keburu menggerakkan tangan ke kedua dada Kagura, meremasnya pelan dan memijatnya di setiap bagian yang menggumpal.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ceritakan padaku."

Kagura menahan napas. Posisi Gintoki yang berada di belakangnya membuat pria itu dengan mudah mengurung tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka yang polos dan saling berhimpitan secara tidak langsung membuat bagian bawah Gintoki menggesek belahan pantatnya.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura mendesah pelan. Dadanya mulai membusung dan pinggulnya sedikit terangkat. Gintoki sedang meremas dada Kagura lalu memilin puncaknya hingga menegang. Kesepuluh jarinya memijat dada Kagura dengan pelan lalu mengurutnya rapi sesuai aliran serat otot yang menjalin dada Kagura.

"Kenapa? Apa rasanya sakit?"desau rendah Gintoki "Aku bisa memelankan pijatannya.

Kagura hanya melengguh. Wajahnya terbenam malu karena ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Gintoki tadi.

Bagaimana tangan kekar itu meremasnya, bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi, dan bagaimana setiap gesekan itu terasa. Semuanya membuat Kagura terdiam karena sibuk menahan napasnya, mendesah pelan, sambil mencengkram sofa yang menjadi alas tidurnya.

Hingga sampai di suatu titik dimana Kagura nyaris mencapai puncak, Gintoki malah memasukkan batangnnya ke dalam Kagura tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Menghentakkan kedua pinggul mereka, mendorong kejantanannya sampai menyentuh titik terdalam Kagura.

"Gin—chan—"

"Kagura—"Gintoki mengeram pelan "Sebentar saja—" lanjutnya lagi.

Gintoki yang berada di belakang; Kagura yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Posisi mereka yang tidur menyamping itu menambah sensasi ketat dan rapat pada bagian bawah Gintoki.

"Kagura—" panggil Gintoki pelan "Sial, kenapa kau selalu sempit?" gerutunya. Ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menggesekkan miliknya yang perlahan membesar itu ke dalam Kagura yang dindingnya mengetat.

Sebelah tangannya berada di pinggul Kagura sedangkan sebelah yang lain masih tetap berada di dada Kagura. Memilin puncaknya agar semakin menegang. Bibirnya sudah berada di bahu Kagura, menggesek kulit yang ada, merangsang setiap reseptor yang mengakar, meninggalkan satu buah tanda kemerahan.

Kagura mendesah rendah, mengeluarkan napasnya yang hangat ke tubuhnya yang memanas. Setiap gerakan Gintoki membuat tubuhnya melengkung, memberikan akses yang lebih banyak bagi Gintoki untuk menjajahi tubuhnya.

Degup jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat. Miliknya yang berkedut bersenggama dengan milik Gintoki yang keras. Sensasinya aneh, menjalar langsung dari dada sampai perutnya.

Gintoki mencapai puncaknya, bersamaan dengan Kagura yang sudah dua kali pelepasan. Cairan hangat itu keluar saling membasahi satu sama lain. Gintoki yang memenuhi bagian dalam Kagura dan Kagura yang membasahi bagian luar Gintoki.

Kalau memang Gintoki sehebat ini dalam hal memijat, kenapa dia tidak melakukannya dari dulu? Kagura kesal.

* * *

[misionary]

* * *

Suara lembut rintik hujan terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar sana. Tidak banyak suara yang terdengar selain rintik hujan itu. Namun, Kagura tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak menyadari deru halus napas Gintoki di belakangnya.

Rumahnya gelap. Jam dinding yang ada di atas TV plasma itu menunjukkan pukul enam sore kurang sedikit. Matahari hampir terbenam tapi cahayanya sudah hilang entah sejak kapan. Hanya cahaya lembut langit mendung dan lampu jalan yang bisa Kagura terima dari tempatnya sekarang.

Kagura berdeham pelan. Tenggorokannya kering; ia ingin mengambil air minum. Namun, ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan kekar Gintoki sedang mengurungnya erat.

Kagura mendesah pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Gintoki karena ia tahu kalau ia membangunkan Gintoki, mereka akan mengulangi apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama empat jam belakangan ini. Kagura pun memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya saja, menghadap Gintoki yang masih tertidur pulas.

Wajahnya keras; rahangnya tegas. Hidungnya yang mancung menambah sisi maskulin yang pria itu miliki. Kelopak matanya yang agak menghitam dan kantung matanya yang sedikit menebal. Terlihat jelas kalau pria itu kurang tidur belakangan ini.

Segaris senyuman muncul di bibir Kagura. Melihat Gintoki tertidur pulas seperti ini membuatnya bahagia tanpa alasan. Agak konyol memang, tapi sebuah kesempatan bagus bisa melihat wajah polos Gintoki dari dekat.

Kagura pun menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Ia melumat pelan bibir Gintoki dengan miliknya yang lembab, membuka setiap bilah yang pria itu miliki, memasukkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Gintoki yang ada di dalamnya. Sesekali melengguh pelan, sesekali menghisap dalam. Kagura mencium bibir Gintoki lama sampai pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kedua kelopak Gintoki mengerjap pelan. Keduanya terbuka menampilkan dua bola mata merah yang agak sayu. "Kenapa? Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

Kagura tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Gintoki mengernyitkan dahinya agak bingung. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang barusan terjadi tapi apa ia tidak salah dengar? Biasanya Kagura jual mahal ke dirinya. "Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Tidak," Kagura menggeleng pelan, "Bukannya dari tadi aku berada di sini bersamamu? Kau lupa?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak. Otaknya yang baru bangun itu agak sulit memproses kata-kata Kagura barusan.

Secara naluri dia tidak masalah melakukannya lagi bersama Kagura. Namun kesadarannya yang belum pulih membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tidur saja.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah," Gintoki mengusap kasar rambutnya, "Lakukan sesukamu—"

Ucapan Gintoki terputus seketika Kagura mencium bibirnya tanpa menunggu jeda. Bibir Kagura yang berisi itu sedang melumatnya habis dengan gaya pelan, memasukkan lidahnya tidak tahu malu, mengisap setiap bagian dari bibir Gintoki.

Gintoki terkesiap. Ia kaget dengan gerak Kagura yang tiba-tiba. Kagura bukan tipe perempuan yang agresif dan memaksa. Kagura selalu menekan dirinya agar tidak terlalu menjual dirinya setiap kali mereka bermain.

Namun, dari cara perempuan itu menciumnya, Gintoki bisa merasakan hasrat dan nafsu dari Kagura. Bagaimana bibir tebal itu menciumnya, bagaimana lidah lunak itu membelitnya, dan bagaimana hisapan itu mengambil salivanya.

Suara lengguhan terdengar; desah rendah napas mereka juga terdengar. Gintoki membalas ciuman Kagura dengan sama dalamnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan untuk menarik tubuh Kagura ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke punggung Kagura sedangkan yang satunya menekan tengkuk Kagura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Gintoki menarik sebelah kaki Kagura, menumpangkan salah satu rangka itu di atas kakinya, bermaksud mendekatkan kedua inti mereka yang panas dan lembab, membuat mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain.

Batang keras Gintoki menyentuh bagian bibir Kagura yang membengkak, menekan pembukaan Kagura yang belum sempurna. Gintoki menarik ke atas Kaki Kagura yang menumpanginya, memperbesar celah yang akan menerima miliknya itu, lalu menggoda pembukaanya yang berkedut pelan.

Setiap gerak yang mereka berdua lakukan membuat Kagura mendesah. Dadanya yang telanjang menggesek dada Gintoki yang lengket. Selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar kembali dimasuki oleh Gintoki dalam sekali dorongan.

Keduanya melengguh keras. Gintoki menghentikan ciumannya; Kagura tidak lagi mencium Gintoki. Keduanya menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain, meresapi setiap tarikan yang terjadi di bawah mereka.

Satu buah gesekan terjadi ketika Gintoki mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Kagura mendesah pelan. Kedua tangannya mencakar punggung Gintoki tanpa sengaja. Bagian tubuh bawahnya yang ketat, dipaksa melebarkan ototnya oleh bagian Gintoki yang keras dan panjang.

Suara decap bibir mereka kembali terdengar. Kedua pinggul mereka yang menyatu dan kedua bibir mereka yang saling mencumbu. Gintoki mengeram setiap kali dinding Kagura menghisapnya, memaksanya untuk bergerak, atau bahkan menghentakkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun Gintoki tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya mencium bibir Kagura dan membiarkan pinggul mereka menyatu tanpa gerakan besar. Setiap gesekan yang tidak sengaja terjadi mereka nikmati dalam diam. Bibir mereka yang saling mencumbu adalah satu-satunya gerakan yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Hingga keduanya kehabisan napas, mereka pun berhenti. Gintoki tidak mencium bibir Kagura dan Kagura tidak lagi membelitkan lidahnya. Keduanya menempelkan dahi mereka untuk merasakan napas satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

Gintoki terdiam. Otaknya terasa beku. Milik Kagura yang ketat membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Gintoki dengan suara serak.

Dinding Kagura yang panas, ototnya yang mengetat membuat Gintoki semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggesekkan batang kerasnya. Ia pun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan sesuai irama napasnya, menghentakkan keduanya agar saling bertubrukan, melengguh sesekali setiap kali kulit mereka berdecap satu sama lain.

Kagura terengah-engah. Kesepuluh jarinya mencakar pelan punggung Gintoki, melampiaskan emosi yang ia rasakan setiap kali Gintoki menyetubuhinya.

"Melakukan itu—"

"Itu apa?" Gintoki menambah tekanannya. Sedikit mempercepat geraknya sekalipun posisi mereka sama-sama berbaring, menyamping menghadap satu sama lain.

Kagura menutup matanya. Bibir Gintoki mulai menyusur lehernya yang lengket. Sepuluh kali gerakan itu terhitung. Lima kali gerakan itu terasa lebih cepat. Kagura mendesah pelan, ia bicara di sela-sela aktifitasnya.

"Menciummu."

* * *

.

.

[x0x]

.

.

* * *

AN/

Oh, ya, berhubung udah ga puasa aku balik lagi. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Anw, ini drabble tentang kesehariannya Ginkagu. Ngga ada plot yang jelas, cuma drabble ngalor-ngidul. Settingnya AU, abad 21. Lagi bosen bikin yang canon-canon di Edo dan ada yorozuya. Lagi bosen juga bikin Gintoki mlarat gapunya duit terus. Lagi males juga bikin mereka in-character lawak terus.

Intinya mereka disini kaya pasangan pada umumnya. Hidup berkecukupan dan Gintoki ngga rese males-malesan. Doi kerja banting tulang agar menjadi suami yang baik /sip.

Ini juga mungkin bakalan multichapter. Cuma ya, biasa, updatenya nggak rutin dan ga janji juga buat nambah chapter. Dan buat guity pleasure, kayanya udah aku sudahi chapter 3 aja deh. Extra chapnya gausa. Wkwk. Walopun aku udah ngetik 4k words dan mau aku simpen sendiri. HAHA

Last, bagian mana yang kamu suka?


	2. Anxiety

disclaimer. Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

[wants]

* * *

Gintoki dan Kagura mungkin jarang ke luar rumah untuk kepentingan bersenang-senang. Keduanya adalah tipe orang yang pemalas yang lebih suka berada di rumah darpada berjalan-jalan ke Luar rumah tidak jelas.

Pekerjaan Gintoki yang cukup menyita waktu terkadang membuatnya harus jauh dari rumah lebih dari dua belas jam. Terlebih kantornya itu menerapkan sistem lima hari kerja dimana hanya Sabtu dan Minggu saja hari liburnya. Maka, tidak heran jika Gintoki lebih memilih untuk quality time di rumah saja dibandingkan di luar rumah.

Makan, tidur, mandi, lalu bergelung selimut sambil memadu kasih. Melakukan seks bersama, tidur bersama, dan mendesah sesekali melengguh bersama. Tidak ada liburan yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding memasuki tubuh Kagura dan membuahi perempuan itu dengan cairannya sendiri.

Gintoki tidak sempat melakukan itu semua saat hari kerja. Pekerjaannya sebagai general manager di perusahaan membuatnya harus mencurahkan tenaga dan pikirannya untuk kerja mulai dari Senin sampai Jumat. Tidak hanya itu, terkadang Gintoki harus lembur di kantor dan baru bisa pulang ketika Kagura sudah terlelap tidur.

Gintoki jelas tidak mau membangunkan Kagura. Ia kasihan dengan perempuan itu kalau harus terbangun tengah malam untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Perempuan itu bisa-bisa marah dan menghajarnya sampai mati.

Jadi, seketikanya Gintoki punya waktu longgar, yang ia lakukan hanyalah buat anak sampai bosan sendiri. Mencium Kagura sampai puas dan menyetubuhinya dengan miliknya yang keras. Melakukan satu dua permainan dalam satu pagi atau dengan ambisiusnya lima kali sehari.

Gintoki tidak pernah bosan. Apalagi yang menjadi pasangan mainnya Kagura. Perempuan itu mungkin jarang menggodanya baik secara verbal maupun secara fisik, Kagura bahkan tidak pernah lagi memakai lingerie seksi setelah malam pertama mereka dua setengah tahun lalu. Tapi, sepolos dan sebiasa apapun sikap Kagura pada Gintoki, selalu membuat pikirannya kotor.

Bagaimana suara nyaring itu saat memarahinya, bagaimana gerak tubuh Kagura saat membersihkan rumah, dan bagaimana gaya berpakaian Kagura. Kemeja kebesaran dan celana kependekan itu terlihat laknat di mata Gintoki. Kebiasaan Kagura yang tidak pernah memakai bra malah semakin memudahkan Gintoki untuk menjalarkan tangannya ke sana-sini.

Namun suatu ketika liburannya yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu itu mendadak harus ditunda hanya karena rengekan manja Kagura. Saking manjanya sampai membuat Gintoki tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan kecil itu.

"Gin-chan … aku bosan. Ayo jalan-jalan."

* * *

[road]

* * *

Tidak banyak pilihan tempat yang bisa mereka datangi saat ini. Sekarang Sabtu sore, besok sudah Minggu. Sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi ke luar kota dengan waktu sependek itu. Selain itu, cuaca yang mulai dingin membuat mereka berpikir ulang untuk pergi ke pantai atau gunung. Mereka tidak mau membuang waktu pendek mereka untuk liburan yang gagal.

Keduanya pun sepakat untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota saja. Ada sungai yang cukup panjang dan besar di sana. Pemandangannya cukup bagus ketika malam hari. Lagipula yang diminta Kagura hanyalah jalan-jalan. Seharusnya pergi ke taman kota sudah lebih dari cukup.

Gintoki memakirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari taman. Sekitar dua sampai tiga kilometer dari tempat taman itu berada. Tidak terlalu jauh tapi cukup menguras tenaga Gintoki yang sehari-hari menggunakan mobil untuk pergi kerja.

Gintoki sebenarnya agak malas berjalan kaki. Tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini terasa lebih pegal daripada biasanya. Namun ketika ia melihat wajah bahagia Kagura, ia bersyukur telah memarkirkan mobilnya di sana.

"Gin-chan, aku nanti mau makan itu," ucap Kagura semangat sambil menunjuk warung ramen kecil yang ada di pinggir jalan, "Terus, kalau sudah makan itu, aku mau ke sana beli cake ya," lanjut Kagura sembari merubah arah tunjukannya dari warung ke kafe sebelahnya.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa, sepertinya bahan makanan di rumah habis kita harus membeli—" Kagura menjeda sejenak matanya bergulir cepat ke sebuah etalase toko baju, "Gin-chan! Aku mau beli baju baru—kau tahu kan, bajuku di rumah itu jelek-jelek."

"Kemarin kau merobek kemejaku—kau mengesalkan—oh, apa itu?!"

Gintoki hanya diam tidak membalas satupun ocehan Kagura. Kedua mata ikan matinya menatap Kagura dari kejauhan. Perempuan itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya sendirian di belakang hanya untuk menghampiri sebuah toko roti kecil yang baru buka sore ini. Mengesalkan sekali.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan, kita harus beli ini!" teriak Kagura dari kejauhan sana.

Gintoki pun mengejar Kagura. Perempuan itu larinya cepat sekali untuk ukuran orang yang selalu diam di rumah. Gintoki sampai heran sendiri.

"Gin-chan, ayo beli ini! Kau mau yang mana?" Kagura tersenyum riang sambil menunjuk beberapa roti yang tersimpan di dalam etalase toko, "Kita harus membeli ini untuk persiapan kita di taman nanti. Bagaimana?" lanjut Kagura tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya.

Dengan napasnya yang agak terengah, Gintoki menarik tangan Kagura cepat. Kelima jarinya itu menyelip ke sela-sela jari Kagura lalu menggenggam seluruh tangan kecil Kagura dengan miliknya yang besar dan kekar dalam satu lipatan jari yang rapi.

"Sebentar, Kagura," Gintoki menjeda seraya menarik tubuh Kagura untuk mendekatinya, "Kau akan kehilangan daftar belanjaanmu kalau kau berjalan dengan cepat."

Kagura agak diam. Ia sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Gintoki yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, Gintoki bahkan menarik tubuhnya sampai nyaris menubruk dada bidang pria itu.

"Gin-chan lepaskan tanganmu! Itu berkeringat, menjijikkan!"

"Berkeringat? Bukannya kau terbiasa tidur dengan keringatku?" Gintoki menyeringai tipis, ia memasukkan tangan Kagura ke saku mantelnya lalu menggenggam tangan kurus itu di dalam sana, "Tanganmu dingin, aku akan menghangatkannya."

Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Agak kesal dengan perlakuan Gintoki yang membatasi geraknya. "Bilang saja kau mau digandeng."

"Aku? Mau digandeng?" Gintoki terkekeh, "Mungkin?" lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

"Lagipula akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau tidak digandeng," Kagura tidak bicara, ia sibuk menyusul langkah Gintoki yang panjang. "Ditinggal sebentar saja sudah sampai sana. Kalau aku lengah bagaimana? Kau jadi anak hilang nanti—"

Kagura menggeplak bahu Gintoki keras. Wajahnya mendadak merah karena kesal. "—aku bukan anak-anak!"

Gintoki tertawa. Ia mengusap kasar rambut Kagura yang terurai panjang. Dalam sekali tarikan ia mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu ke tubuhnya untuk merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari tubuh yang selalu ia cumbu.

Sore ini terasa lebih dingin; angin musim dingin berhembus tiada henti. Tapi hati Gintoki menghangat setiap kali Kagura berada di sampingnya sambil tertawa lepas dan mengoceh tanpa henti.

* * *

[uneasy]

* * *

Saat itu taman agak ramai. Mulai dari remaja usia sekolah, anak-anak muda yang sedang pacaran, hingga keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari bapak, ibu, dan anak, telah memenuhi setiap sudut taman kota. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, tidak heran kalau banyak orang akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman kota.

Gintoki dan Kagura memasuki area taman dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali Gintoki tertawa lepas; sesekali ia diam sembari mendengar ocehan Kagura. Tidak jarang Gintoki mengusap rambut Kagura; tidak jarang pula Gintoki mencuri ciuman dari bibir perempuan itu.

Sedikit pagutan; sedikit lumatan. Rasanya manis dan agak panas. Gintoki suka setiap kali ia membungkam mulut cerewet itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di tempat umum. Lagipula di taman ada banyak orang yang juga melakukan hal seperti itu. Mulai dari ciuman-ciuman kecil, hingga beberapa lumatan panas. Namun, setiap kali Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura, ada belasan pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"_Pasangan yang aneh."_

"_Mereka seperti bapak dan anak tapi kok ..."_

"_Perempuan itu pasti selingkuhannya."_

"_Anak jaman sekarang memang gila."_

Gintoki mendecih pelan; semua omongan kasar itu jelas-jelas ditujukan untuk Kagura. Setiap kali ada suatu perkara, tidak jarang wanita menjadi objek yang disalahkan.

Kagura mungkin tidak mendengar semua omongan itu; ia terlalu sibuk mengoceh dan bermain-main di area taman. Namun, Gintoki sebagai sumber utamanya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa kesal pada setiap komentar orang yang sok tahu tentang mereka. Terlebih orang-orang itu menghina Kagura dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas, membuat Gintoki semakin marah dan emosi.

Gintoki pun menarik Kagura ke pinggiran sungai. Tempat itu terlihat lebih sepi dan lebih gelap dibandingkan bagian taman yang lain. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan dan orang sendirian yang memadati tempat itu.

Pagar stainless steel yang mengikuti garis sungai itu membujur dari hulu ke hilir. Cocok sekali bagi pasangan yang ingin saling mencumbu di bawah matahari terbenam. Tapi Gintoki ke pagar itu bukan untuk mencumbu, juga bukan untuk bermesraan selayaknya pasangan lain yang ada di sana. Ia membawa Kagura ke sana untuk menghindari semua omong kosong itu.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Matahari yang nyaris terbenam itu terlihat kemerahan. Warna kuning yang bercampur dengan jingga berada di bawah warna merah sedangkan warna biru gelap di atasnya terlihat beresonansi dengan warna cerah di bawahnya.

"… Gin-chan, kau mendengarku?"

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. Ocehan berisik Kagura kembali terdengar memenuhi gendangnya. Terasa menyenangkan dan hangat, membuat Gintoki melupakan apa yang mengganggu dirinya tadi.

Gintoki tidak ingin mendengar suara-suara berisik itu lagi. Satu-satunya suara yang ingin ia dengar hanyalah suara Kagura.

Matahari beranjak turun. Sinarnya yang terdiri atas kuning, jingga dan merah itu terbiaskan oleh awan yang menggantung di langit. Warnanya cukup indah ketika berpadu dengan gelapnya langit malam. Bahkan lampu-lampu jalan yang berwarna kekuningan itu ikut menambah cantik pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

Angin berhembus agak kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka yang berbeda warna. Kagura menggigil kedinginan, bajunya yang hanya terdiri dari sweater tebal dan rok jeans panjang selutut itu tidak cukup menghangatkannya.

Kagura pun menggosokkan kedua tangannya pelan. Dalam hati ia merutuk akan kecerobohannya yang lupa membawa mantel. Fabrik tebal itu tertinggal di dalam mobil, akan sangat merepotkan kalau mereka kembali ke tempat parkir hanya untuk mengambil sebuah mantel.

Namun, Gintoki adalah pria yang peka. Ia menarik tubuh Kagura ke pelukannya, melebarkan mantel tebal yang ia gunakan saat ini, lalu membungkus kedua tubuh mereka dengan fabrik hangat itu. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantel lalu melingkar rapi di bawah dada Kagura. Sambil mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Kagura, Gintoki mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi sekitar dua puluh lima senti lebih.

"Gin-chan—"

"Sebentar, Kagura. Sebentar saja …."

Satu desahan berat keluar dari rongga dada Gintoki. Kedua tangannya merapatkan lingkarannya di pinggang Kagura yang ramping.

Ucapan-ucapan mengesalkan itu kembali terngiang di telinga Gintoki. Rasanya cukup mengesalkan, Gintoki ingin menghajar mulut-mulut sampah itu lalu membakarnya sampai jadi abu.

Tidak ada yang ingin mendengar sesuatu yang menyakitkan; tidak ada pula yang ingin mendengarkan komentar-komentar sampah yang sok tahu. Gintoki mungkin orang yang cuek dan tidak pedulian, tapi kalau sudah bicara tentang Kagura, sifatnya yang seperti itu mendadak hilang entah kemana.

"Aku hanya sedang lelah. Itu saja."

Kagura tersenyum tipis menyadari semua itu. Sebelah tangan Kagura keluar dari mantel untuk meraih rahang Gintoki yang mengeras, agak terdiam sejenak ketika Kagura menyadari sorot mata Gintoki yang sedih.

Warna matanya merah; sorotnya terlihat lelah. Ada garis tipis terlihat di bawah kantung matanya dan pipinya. Kagura mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Gintoki yang tirus. Terasa dingin dan kaku, membuat Kagura sakit tanpa alasan.

Suara decap pelan bibir mereka terdengar setelahnya. Kagura sebagai orang pertama yang memulai hanya melakukan sedikit pagutan dan lumatan. Perempuan itu hanya berniat mencium bibir pria di depannya, tidak ada keinginan khusus yang lain.

Namun, Gintoki yang sedang emosi malah membalas ciuman Kagura dengan gerakannya yang kasar. Lidahnya yang panas itu bergerak cepat di dalam rongga mulut perempuannya. Sesekali memagut bibir itu; sesekali menyesap tiap sisinya.

"Gin-chan—"

Suara lengguhan terdengar pelan. Kagura menarik bibirnya sejenak tanda kehabisan napas. Kedua dahi mereka yang menyatu; kedua batang hidung mereka yang saling bergesekan. Gintoki mendesah berat lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalas satu ciuman yang panjang.

Kedua tangan Gintoki mengeratkan lingkarannya pada pinggang Kagura; telapak tangan Kagura yang semula berada di dada Gintoki berpindah ke leher pria itu. Kedua tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan itu saling menggesek menghantarkan kalor. Lapisan fabrik yang jumlahnya lebih dari tiga itu seakan tidak terasa ketika dua tubuh itu menjadi satu.

Gintoki mendesah pelan,ia menghisap bibir Kagura. Lip tint tipis yang Kagura kenakan itu mulai belepotan di sana-sini, cairan lengket berwarna merah itu sampai ikut menempel di sebagian bibir Gintoki.

Gintoki tidak tahu kalau mencium bibir ber-lip tint akan seenak ini. Rasanya manis seperti stroberi. Gintoki suka.

"Gin-chan … Gin-chan—" Kagura melengguh pelan. Tangannya yang bersarang di leher Gintoki mulai naik ke tengkuk pria itu dan meremas setiap helaian perak yang prianya miliki. "Gin-chan …"

Gintoki mengeram rendah. Suara desah Kagura yang terus memanggil namanya itu membuat Gintoki semakin frustasi. Gintoki pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, menyesuaikan tinggi tubuhnyanya dengan tinggi Kagura, lalu memojokkan tubuh kecil itu sampai menatap pagar stainless yang ada di belakangnya.

Kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu; suara berisik decap lidah mereka terdengar lagi. Gintoki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memperdalam ciumannya; selaras dengan gerak kepala Kagura yang berlawanan dengannya. Keduanya saling membuka mulut, menjulurkan lidah, memagut bibir satu sama lain.

Keduanya mendesah pelan setiap kali bibir mereka berpisah. Ciuman panjang yang berselang lebih dari lima menit itu menghabiskan pasokan napas yang ada di rongga dada mereka. Gintoki memajukan bibirnya lagi untuk mencium Kagura sekalipun ia tahu perempuan yang menjadi lawannya itu sudah kehabisan napas.

Wajah Kagura memerah semerah warna langit di atasnya. Gintoki menyeringai tipis begitu mengetahui hal itu. Ia pun kembali mencium bibir Kagura dengan tempo yang sama. Kasar dan dalam. Lidahnya yang dari tadi mendominasi acara itu sudah terjulur kesana-kemari, menjilati setiap sisi dari bibir Kagura, juga menghabiskan seluruh lip tint yang ada di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu," dua kata yang bisa Gintoki ucap di sela-sela ciumannya.

* * *

[theatre]

* * *

"Ah …"

"Aa …"

Kedua pria itu saling menatap jijik. Kedua tubuh mereka yang sama-sama tinggi kekar itu terlihat menegang ketika menyadari siapa orang di depannya.

Sakata Gintoki dan Hijikata Toushiro tidak pernah terlihat akur. Keduanya bagaikan minyak dan air, tidak bisa bercampur walaupun sering dikocok. Selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu.

"Masih bermain rumah-rumahan ternyata," Hijikata menjeda sejenak, kedua mata dongkernya itu menatap Kagura prihatin, "Kupikir aku harus menangkapmu lagi dengan tuduhan pedofil."

Urat emosi di dahi Gintoki mendadak menegang kaku. Bukan karena tuduhan pedofil yang dilayangkan ke dirinya melainkan pernyataan Hijikata yang seakan-akan menyatakan bahwa selama ini Gintoki hanya main rumah-rumahan dengan Kagura.

Ucapan sarkas itu benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Rasanya Gintoki ingin menghajar kepala bersumbu rokok itu dengan kedua bogem mentahnya.

"Dan kau, masih berdua saja? Tidak ada tambahan lain?" balas Gintoki tidak kalah sarkasnya. Kedua mata merahnya menatap sinis pria bermarga Hijikata itu. Semakin kesal setiap kali melihat poni "V" milik Hijikata. "Bukannya kau yang sombong akan memiliki anak seperti tim-nya Tsubasa Ozora?"

Hijikata terkekeh sinis. Senyum miring yang Gintoki benci tiba-tiba muncul seakan sedang menghinanya. "Ucapkan itu pada kaca," ada jeda sejenak, Hijikata menyilangkan kedua tangannya tanda sombong, "Lagipula kami sedang bertiga. Kau saja yang ketinggalan berita."

"Apa? Kau—" Gintoki menjedah agak tersedak begitu menyadari ucapan Hijikata, "Kau, APA?!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau ini tinggal dimana, sih? Gua?" Hijikata menjedah sejenak, kedua matanya menatap sinis Gintoki. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua iris sinis itu berubah menjadi hangat dan lembut ketika bertubrukkan dengan iris merah istrinya.

"Tentu saja, iya 'kan sayang?" tanya Hijikata—sok—lembut dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang istrinya protektif.

Pertanyaan retoris itu hanya dibalas senyuman manis Mitsuba—istri Hijikata—lalu dengan sopannya ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Gintoki yang baru ia temui. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hijikata Mitsuba. Anda Sakata Gintoki, bukan? Pasti suami saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda."

"—Oi, Mitsuba, apa maksudmu—"

"Aah … tidak masalah Mitsuba-san," Gintoki menjabat tangan Mitsuba ramah, senyum lebarnya mendadak muncul seakan melupakan hal menyebalkan yang baru saja terjadi, "Oogushi-kun mungkin merepotkan, tapi kalau dia mau bantu bersih-bersih taman depan rumah saya, saya tidak keberatan—"

Kagura menggeplak kepala Gintoki cepat. Tangannya yang memilikir refleks tinggi itu bereaksi cepat begitu mendengar perkataan Gintoki yang tidak sopan. Sambil mengulas senyum manis ia membungkuk sopan ke pasangan Hijikata itu.

"Tidak usah dengarkan apa yang rambut ubanan itu bicarakan. Dia memang suka ngelantur," ucap Kagura sambil tertawa garing.

"Ah benarkah? Padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Toushiro-san mau membantu Gintoki-san bersih-bersih rumah," Mitsuba menjeda sejenak dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Kagura seakan ingin membisiki perempuan itu sesuatu, "Toushiro-san selalu bolos kerja bakti warga, aku ingin setidaknya dia bisa bermasyarakat—"

"—Mitsuba, aku bisa dengar itu—"

"—apa? Oogushi-kun yang akan jadi ayah ini anti sosial? Astaga, ayah macam apa—"

"—berengsek! Diam, kau keparat! Aku tidak mau dengar pendapat dari pedofil berengsek seperti kau!"

Mitsuba tertawa begitu melihat dua pria dewasa di depannya itu saling melempar umpatan dan cacian. Bahkan keduanya tidak malu untuk saling menghajar dan memukul seperti layaknya anak kecil.

"Mereka lucu sekali bukan?"

Kagura tertawa pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia terhenyak. Kedua irisnya menatap bagaimana anggun dan cantiknya istri Oogushi-kun. Ia menyadari satu hal yang selalu ia abaikan selama ini.

Mitsuba itu benar-benar wanita yang elegan dan dewasa. Wajahnya cantik; senyumnya lembut. Umurnya sekitar tiga puluh awal tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Ia malah terlihat anggun dan keibuan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pasir itu diikat rapi ke belakang. Terlihat sangat pas dengan gaya pakaiannya yang hanya seputar blouse putih dan rok span warna krem.

Kagura merasa minder dan malu; ia tidak seperti Mitsuba yang dewasa. Pakaiannya hanya bermodalkan sweeter khaki tebal dan rok jeans berwarna oranye gelap. Terlebih sepatu kets warna putihnya dan tas selempang kulit sewarna coklat kayu tidak sebanding dengan flat shoes dan clutch mahal Mitsuba. Terlihat sangat kekanakan dan seperti bocah SMA.

Kagura benci mengakuinya, tapi salah satu penyebab orang selalu mengomentari hubungannya dengan Gintoki adalah karena gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat kekanakan. Gintoki mungkin pemalas, tapi pria itu selalu memakai kemeja dan celana bahan setiap kali mereka pergi. Tidak jarang pula ia memakai mantel ataupun jas simpel sebagai luaran.

Gaya Gintoki yang dewasa seperti pekerja kantoran bersanding dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang mirip anak SMA. Dari luar, mereka terlihat seperti bapak-anak yang sedang pergi kencan.

"Apa kau istri Gintoki-san?"

Kagura terkesiap. Telapak tangan Mitsuba terulur untuk menjabat tangannya. Senyum manis dan hangat yang wanita itu miliki terulas tipis. "Namaku Hijikata Mitsuba, istri dari Hijikata Toushiro, salam kenal."

"Ah …" lagi-lagi Kagura terkesiap. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Wajah mitsuba yang cantik itu seakan membuatnya malu dan salah tingkah. Dengan tangannya yang agak gemetar dan dingin, Kagura pun menjabat tangan Mitsuba, "Namaku Kagura, Sakata Kagura—"

"—Kau cantik sekali!"

"—eh?"

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya, terlalu bingung dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Mitsuba yang memujinya secara terang-terangan. Perempuan itu bahkan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kagura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak … aku hanya—"

"Rokmu bagus sekali! Beli dimana?"

Kagura tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi untuk pertama kali ia merasa senang ketika ada yang memuji pakaiannya. Dengan senyum lebar, Kagura balas menggenggam tangan Mitsuba dan menceritakan perihal pakaiannya.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi setelah itu. Kagura dan Mitsuba meninggalkan kedua pria—suami mereka—yang masih bertengkar itu di belakang.

* * *

[pillow talk]

* * *

Gintoki masuk ke kamar setelah ia menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Helaian rambut sewarna perak yang ia miliki itu masih basah. Gintoki mengusap setiap helaian itu dengan handuk yang ia bawa agar setidaknya cukup kering untuk ia gunakan tidur.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam; mereka baru sampai rumah sejak sejam lalu. Niatnya mereka ingin pergi ke sungai atau bermalam di hotel saja dan baru akan pulang besok pagi. Tapi ketika melihat raut lelah Kagura, Gintoki memilih untuk banting setir ke rumah saja. Lagipula rasanya cukup buang-buang uang dengan menginap di hotel kalau kau punya rumah sendiri.

Gintoki mendesah pelan. Lampu kamarnya sudah mati kecuali lampu tidur yang cahayanya remang-remang. Kagura terlihat sudah tertidur di atas kasur sana. Dengan langkah gontainya, Gintoki pun beranjak ke atas kasur, meninggalkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

Sesampainya di kasur, Gintoki menyadari bahwa Kagura belum tidur; perempuan itu hanya berbaring di kasur tanpa melakukan apapun. Pperempuan itu bahkan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk memberikan tempat untuk Gintoki.

Gintoki hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia memposisikan dirinya tepat di tengah-tengah kasur, menelentangkan tubuhnya ke eternit kamar, membiarkan sebelah tangannya terbuka sebagai bantal tidur Kagura.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Gintoki pelan di sela-sela aktifitas reposisi tubuhnya.

Kagura tidak langsung menjawab; ia hanya memposisikan kepalanya di dada Gintoki. Setelah merasa nyaman, barulah ia menjawab, "Menurutmu?" dengan nada cueknya yang khas.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kegunaan dari basa-basi? Kau tidak manis …."

Kagura hanya cemberut; ia sama sekali tidak membalas Gintoki. Padahal, biasanya Kagura selalu membahas ejekan Gintoki dengan ejekan lain yang lebih jahat. Tidak hanya itu, perempuan itu pasti akan mengajak Gintoki berdebat sampai pria itu menyerah. Rasanya cukup aneh mendengar Kagura hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Padahal tadi kau tidak mengacuhkanku, terlalu sibuk bicara dengan istrinya Oogushi-kun."

Kagura masih diam, ia malah memperdalam posisinya dalam tubuh Gintoki. Kedua tangannya yang kecil melingkari tubuh Gintoki yang besar dan lebar; batang hidungnya yang mancung itu menggesek bagian samping tubuh Gintoki. Terlihat jelas kalau Kagura saat ini sedang dalam mode bermanja-manja.

"Kenapa? Ada yang sedang mengganggumu?" tanya Gintoki langsung. Pria itu hafal setiap kelakuan Kagura, termasuk alasan dari sifat manjanya sekarang.

Sebelah tangan Gintoki yang bersinggungan dengan tubuh Kagura itu mulai membuat lingkaran pelukan di pinggangnya. Dalam sekali gerakan Gintoki mengubah posisinya dari terlentang lalu tidur menyamping agar dapat menghadap tubuh Kagura penuh.

"Kau tidak mau cerita?" ulang Gintoki pelan. Kedua matanya menatap iris Kagura yang agak menggelap. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengusap setiap helai jingga milik Kagura. Salah satu kakinya juga ikut bergerak pelan, mengaitkan kakinya dengan kaki telanjang Kagura, semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Menurut Gin-chan, apa aku harus mengganti gaya berpakaianku?"

Gintoki mengernyitkan alisnya. Antara heran dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu.

Dari sekian juta masalah kehidupan yang membuat stress dan depresi, kenapa yang ditanyakan Kagura malah seputar penampilan dan gaya berpakaian? Apa baju-baju yang Gintoki belikan kurang banyak?

Gintoki mendesah berat untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini; ia mengusap rambutnya kasar agak frustasi. Bukan masalah uangnya akan habis—tidak, Gintoki tidak peduli kalau uangnya akan habis di tangan Kagura—tapi mengingat lemari mereka sudah terlalu penuh isinya dan baju Kagura akan semakin banyak, apakah harus ia membuat satu ruangan yang isinya hanya untuk baju Kagura?! Gintoki bingung.

"Kenapa? Baju-bajumu kurang? Akan kubelikan, tenang saja—"

"—bukan, bukan itu," Kagura memotong cepat, ia menggigit bibirnya tanda bingung, "Apa menurut Gin-chan aku harus berpakaian seperti Mitsuba-san?"

Gintoki terdiam; ia bingung harus bicara apa. Lebih bingung lagi, kenapa harus menggunakan istri Oogushi-kun sebagai pembanding? Gintoki tidak masalah dengan istrinya, tapi ia mempermasalahkan Oogushi-kun-nya.

"Kenapa? Apa dia memakai barang-barang mahal dan kau ingin—"

"—tidak! Bukan itu, Gin-chan!" kini Kagura memotongnya dengan agak emosi, "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, sih?!"

"Hah?! Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Semuanya, bodoh! Makanya cerita yang benar!"

Mendengar bentakan Gintoki barusan Kagura semakin murung. Bibirnya cemberut; matanya berembun. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi perempuan itu akan menangis.

"Hei … K—kagura? A—aku tidak—"

"—Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengganti gaya berpakaianku sedikit lebih dewasa seperti Mitsuba-san," Kagura kembali memotong Gintoki dengan suaranya yang serak, "Orang-orang selalu membicarakan kita setiap kali kita jalan. Aku berpikir itu semua karena gaya berpakaianku yang kekanakan. Jadi, aku—"

Gintoki membungkam mulut Kagura dengan mulutnya, menabrakkan kedua bibir itu cukup lama, baru memulai acara pagutannya setelah beberapa detik terlewat.

Kagura menutup matanya ketika Gintoki mulai mencium bibirnya. Rasa mint pasta gigi adalah satu-satunya rasa yang bisa Kagura rasakan. Ia pun melengguh pelan saat lidah Gintoki mulai membelit miliknya; ia juga mendesah rendah ketika menyadari Gintoki menghisap dalam bibirnya.

"Gin-chan—"

Gintoki memperdalam ciumannya, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kagura untuk bicara. Kedua tangannya sudah melingkar erat di pinggang dan punggung Kagura, mendekatkan kedua tubuh yang berbeda ukuran, menyatukan kedua dada yang saling membusung kekurangan oksigen.

"Kagura …"

Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka dengar dengan kedua telinga mereka. Hanya desah rendah napas mereka yang saling beresonansi dan decap bibir mereka yang saling sahut menyahut. Gesekan fabrik yang hanya beberapa hertz dan gerak kasar mereka di atas kasur berseprei, juga terdengar sayup-sayup dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Gin-chan …" desah Kagura pelan di antara ciumannya. Kedua tangannya meremas kain piama Gintoki. "Gin-chan …" panggilnya lagi.

Gintoki menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menyatukan kedua dahi mereka yang agak basah, membiarkan kedua batang hidung mereka saling menyilang, merasakan deru napas hangat yang mereka miliki.

Kagura terengah; wajahnya memerah. Remasan tangannya pada dada Gintoki belum mengendur, sama halnya dengan gerak dadanya yang naik-turun tak beraturan. Gintoki pun mengecup bibir Kagura lagi, melumatnya pelan, juga menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kagura dan mengusap kedua bagian itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka kau seperti biasanya. Kasar, urakan, tidak manis, tidak punya sopan santun," Gintoki menjedah ucapannya sejenak, ia kembali mencium bibir Kagura seperti sebelumnya, pelan dan dalam. "… dan kekanakan. Aku juga menyukai sisi dirimu yang seperti itu."

Kagura terdiam sejenak; kedua matanya menatap lurus Gintoki. Wajahnya tegas, rahangnya keras, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Ada beberapa garis umur terlihat di sana; ada pula rambut-rambut kumis dan jenggot yang tidak tercukur dengan rapi.

Dalam sekian detik Kagura tertegun sejenak. Ia menyadari Kalau Gintoki benar-benar lebih tua darinya.

"Gin-chan—"

"—Kenapa? Menyadari kalau aku tampan?"

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Ia memajukan dirinya untuk meraih bibir Gintoki, mengecup bibir lembab itu dengan miliknya, dan melumatnya pelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Tidak, kau jelek."

Gintoki cemberut; ia agak kecewa. Tapi setelah itu ia tertawa keras. Kedua tangannya yang kekar kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kagura. Sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Kagura, Gintoki juga wajah perempuan itu agar masuk ke dalam dadanya.

Mungkin hari ini Gintoki tidak melakukan liburannya seperti biasa. Tidak menghabisi Kagura di atas ranjangnya; tidak juga memasukkan batangnya ke dalam Kagura. Namun, melihat sifat manja dan mendengarkan keluhan Kagura, sudah membuatnya senang dan bahagia.

Gintoki ingin hidupnya seperti ini selamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN.

Haii! Gimana kabarnya? Ada yang nungguin fanfik ini?

Jujur, aku ngerjain semua fanfik Ginkagu itu bawaannya seneng dan happy. Terutama fanfik ini. Aku bahkan udah bikin outline kasar per-chapter sampai chapter 12 dan chapter yang udah jadi siap publish ada sampai chapter 4. Chapter 5 masih proses kira-kira 60%. Per chapter bisa lebih dari 3000-6000 kata. Jadi, yang kuat ya bacanyaa. WKWK

Progressnya lumayan cepet padahal biasanya aku butuh berbulan-bulan buat bikin satu chapter. Sepertinya nggak jadi drabble lagi karena yah, aku memang pecinta fanfik dengan jumlah words banyak. Agak painful bikinnya, cuman kalo hasilnya memuaskan kenapa nggak?

Mungkin kalo udah banyak kujadiin fanbook aja kali ya? Buat konsumsi pribadi /haha.

Anw, makasih yang udah review di chapter 1 kemarin. Aku sangat senang, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Terakhir, bagian mana yang kalian suka?


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer. Sorachi Hideaki

* * *

[reason]

* * *

Kagura itu ibu rumah tangga. Secara harfiah memang seperti itu, tapi secara teknis, Kagura tidak benar-benar menjadi ibu rumah tangga karena ia belum menjadi ibu—belum punya anak.

Kagura tidak melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Setelah mendapat kontrak pada suatu penerbitan, Kagura jadi semakin malas untuk belajar ke universitas. Bukannya karena tidak punya uang—buku yang ia buat selalu best seller ngomong-ngomong—ia cuma benci disuruh belajar dan bersosialisasi dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi seumurannya yang orientasinya terlalu ambisius.

Kuliah, ikut lomba, dan berorganisasi. Memperbagus CV agar bisa masuk perusahaan bonafit; memperbagus IPK agar lulus dengan predikat cumlaude. Kagura malas melakukan itu semua, lagipula mata kuliah hanya membuatnya pusing. Namun, sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, entah kesambar petir apa, Kagura mendadak mau kuliah. Ia ingin melanjutkan studinya minimal sarjana.

Kagura pun memutuskan untuk kembali berkuliah setelah vakum setahun tidak bersekolah. Jurusan yang Kagura ambil bukan jurusan yang ketat persaingan, sastra literatur Jepang, dan universitas yang dipilih pun juga bukan universitas besar yang ketat persaingan, hanya universitas lokal yang bisa dijangkau dengan sekali naik kereta. Tidak heran jika Kagura langsung diterima dalam sekali tes padahal ia tidak belajar sama sekali.

Gintoki sih tidak masalah. Yah, selama Kagura tetap berada di sampingnya, tidur dengannya, bersenggama dengannya, Gintoki mendukung apa yang Kagura inginkan. Namun beda ceritanya jika ia menemukan pengganggu di dalam kehidupan mereka.

Seorang pria tinggi bersurai coklat pasir terlihat mengantar Kagura sampai di depan rumah malam itu. Gintoki mengernyit tanda tak suka. Sejak kapan Kagura begitu dekat dengan pria lain?

* * *

[feelings]

* * *

Kagura benar-benar tidak suka belajar. Ia bahkan rela dianggap bodoh supaya tidak usah repot-repot belajar.

Namun, suatu ketika, Kagura berpikir untuk melanjutkan studinya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Tidak usah muluk-muluk; tidak usah di universitas bagus. Toh kualitas pendidikan di jepang sama saja tidak ada bedanya.

Selama ia memiliki gelar, selama ia bisa mendapatkan ilmu, selama otaknya tidak berkarat karena cuma dipakai mendesah saja, Kagura tidak masalah kalau harus kembali ke bangku sekolah. Toh jurusan yang ia ambil cukup berguna untuk pekerjaannya sebagai novelis.

Gintoki pun setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula pria itu bisa disogok dengan mudah. Tinggal membawa pria itu ke kasur, meremas batangnya, menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit, Gintoki akan menuruti semua kemauannya. Intinya, kalau bagian bawahnya Gintoki terpenuhi, tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Namun, untuk hari ini Kagura merasa aneh. Pria itu diam seakan mengabaikan Kagura. Tidak mempedulikan perempuan itu sama sekali. Bahkan ketika Kagura menciumnya, Gintoki tidak meresponnya seperti biasa. Pria itu malah membuang mukanya.

Kagura mencoba untuk tidak marah. Ia bersikap seperti biasa seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin Gintoki sedang banyak pikiran. Pekerjaannya di perusahaan sedang sibuk-sibuknya sehingga untuk berciuman dengan Kagura akan sangat merepotkan.

Tidak apa-apa. Kagura tidak marah; Kagura tidak kecewa. Ia akan mencoba mengerti karena ia tidak mau bersikap kekanakan.

* * *

[rival]

* * *

Gintoki menyipitkan kedua matanya begitu melihat pemandangan di depan pintu rumahnya. Kagura berdiri di depan pintu bersama seorang pria di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, rambutnya coklat terang sewarna pasir, dan matanya merah gelap seperti miliknya. Tanpa berusaha mengingat-ingatpun Gintoki sadar kalau laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang mengantar Kagura pulang tempo lalu.

"Oi, Kagura—"

"—oh, Gin-chan, kau sudah pulang? Tumben. Biasanya kau pulang malam."

Tunggu, bukan itu yang ingin Gintoki dengar. Bukan pertanyaan yang seakan-akan menyatakan keanehan akan keberadaan Gintoki saat ini.

Ini rumahnya, miliknya, otoritasnya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika ia sedang berada di rumahnya lebih awal daripada biasanya. Justru yang aneh itu pria yang ada di belakang Kagura. Bisa-bisanya berkunjung ke rumah perempuan yang sudah bersuami.

Namun, seakan tidak menyadari perasaan Gintoki, Kagura malah tersenyum lebar tidak berdosa. Perempuan itu malah berbicara dengan akrabnya bersama pria itu, mengabaikan Gintoki tanpa penjelasan, seakan Gintoki hanyalah figuran di cerita ini.

"Kenalkan, Sadist, dia Gin-chan, orang yang kuceritakan padamu tadi, dan Gin-chan, ini Okita Sougo, teman satu jurusanku, kakak tingkat."

"Kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Tidak apa 'kan?"

Sebuah petir menyambar kesadaran Gintoki. Tidak begitu besar memang, tapi cukup membuat Gintoki mematung kaku.

Apa katanya? Teman satu jurusan? Mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama? Hanya berdua? Apa Gintoki tidak salah dengar?

Namun sebelum sempat Gintoki memberondongi Kagura dengan seribu satu pertanyaan, pria berambut coklat pasir itu sudah keburu menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Gintoki untuk berjabat tangan.

"Okita Sougo, _teman _Kagura," katanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gintoki memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap sinis pria yang bernama Okita Sougo itu.

Teman? Heh, teman ya …?

Dasar bocah ingusan. Kau pikir dirimu hebat hanya karena kau temannya?

Gintoki terkekeh pelan. Ia pun balas menjabat tangan Sougo, membalas senyuman simpul itu dengan seringaian tipis, lalu berdeham singat, "Sakata Gintoki, sua—"

"—dia pamanku, Sadist. Bukan paman kandung sih, hanya kerabat dekat ayahku yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku selama kuliah di sini."

Hening. Benar-benar hening. Suara Kagura yang menyela ucapan Gintoki itu benar-benar membuat hening suasana.

Gintoki melotot. Emosinya yang jarang terlihat itu mendadak terbakar ketika Kagura memperkenalkannya sebagai paman, bukan sebagai suami.

Sejak kapan statusnya turun dari suami menjadi paman?! Apa-apaan itu?! Gintoki tidak terima!

Kalau Kagura mengenalkannya sebagai kakak, mungkin Gintoki masih bisa terima, tapi kalau paman? Gintoki tidak bisa menerimanya karena ia akan terlihat sangat tua dan terdengar mesum.

Ayolah, siapa juga yang tidak merasa ngeri begitu mendengar seorang pria tiga puluhan tinggal seatap dengan seorang gadis belia yang baru lulus SMA? Orang pasti berpikir kalau Gintoki orang yang mesum.

Terlebih, status paman itu rasanya … kurang kuat. Gintoki tidak bisa bersikap protektif dan posesif jika statusnya cuma paman. Kalau statusnya adalah kakak, pasti akan terasa lebih kuat walaupun akhirnya ia akan dilabeli sebagai _sister complex._

"Paman, ya?" ulang Sougo dengan nada rendah, "Selamat sore, Sakata-san, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku karena tidak membawa apapun. Perkenalkan kembali, aku Okita Sougo, _teman _Kagura."

Rahang Gintoki mengeras. Kini ia tahu siapa musuhnya sekarang.

* * *

[oppresed]

* * *

Kagura sebenarnya agak bingung dengan sikap Gintoki akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu jadi sering menghindarinya dan mengabaikannya. Setiap kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, Gintoki pasti pergi keluar meninggalkan Kagura sendiri. Bahkan, ketika mereka tidur bersama pun Gintoki tidak lagi memeluknya, pria itu pasti memunggunginya tanpa memberikan ciuman selamat tidur.

Kagura agak kesal sebenarnya. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi setiap kali ia membuka forum diskusi dengan Gintoki, pria itu pasti menanggapinya dengan malas dan tidak niat atau terkadang pria itu malah menghindar dengan pura-pura menerima telepon dari kantor.

Mungkin Gintoki sedang banyak pikiran; mungkin kondisi kantor sedang tidak baik jadi ia banyak pikiran. Kagura terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak uring-uringan.

Namun semuanya jadi semakin parah ketika Kagura sadar kalau Gintoki sudah tidak menyentuhnya hampir dua minggu belakangan ini. Pria itu bahkan sudah jarang melontarkan guyonan-guyonan kotor dan porno pada Kagura.

Rasanya berat dan sesak. Kagura benci mengakuinya tapi ia merindukan Gintoki yang dulu, Gintoki yang selalu memperhatikannya walaupun dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

Suara denting sumpit dengan mangkuk terdengar setelahnya. Gintoki menyudahi acara makan malamnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Lalu, tanpa suara tanpa kata, pria itu langsung beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring yang berada di belakang Kagura untuk mencuci alat makannya.

Deru berisik keran air yang menyala; denting mangkuk dan sendok terdengar beradu satu sama lain. Gintoki mencuci piringnya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke Kagura. Mulutnya masih terkunci seakan sedang digembok rapat-rapat.

Kagura terkesiap. Makanannya yang masih setengah isi itu terasa sangat sulit dihabiskan akhir-akhir ini. Membuatnya makin merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin menangis setiap kali Gintoki selesai lebih dulu.

Kagura ingin bicara. Ia ingin mengobrol dengan Gintoki. Namun tenggorokannya kering dan kelu setiap kali kedua matanya menatap Gintoki. Ia mendadak takut karena sorot mata Gintoki terlihat tajam dan menekan dirinya.

Suara berisik air keran berhenti sesaatnya. Gintoki sudah selesai mencuci pirinya. Setelah mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet yang menggantung di kabinet, pria itu berjalan meninggalkan dapur begitu saja.

Kagura yang masih makan itu mendadak tersedak. Punggung Gintoki yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya itu terlihat mencekam dan membuatnya ketakutan. Kagura sontak memanggil nama Gintoki, setengah berteriak karena emosinya yang ia tahan selama dua minggu ini.

"Gin-chan—"

Gintoki tidak membalas. Namun pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gin-chan, aku—" Kagura tercekat, entah kenapa bicara dengan Gintoki terasa lebih sulit dari pada biasanya, "Aku … besok—"

"—kerja kelompok lagi?"

Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Kagura membisu sekalipun tebakan Gintoki ada benarnya. Kadang rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang paling dekat denganmu.

Dulu Kagura tidak mau percaya dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi kini ia paham kenapa orang lebih sering bertengkar dengan keluarganya dibanding dengan orang lain.

"Iya …" ada jeda, "Aku mau minta izin," ucap Kagura lirih.

Gintoki sendiri hanya bisa mendesah berat. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kagura dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kedua mata ikan matinya.

"Di rumah lagi?"

Kagura menggeleng pelan, "Bukan … di perpustakaan. Kami butuh beberapa material di sana," Kagura menelan ludah keringnya sejenak, "Aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat besok."

Lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Gintoki tidak langsung membalas perkataan Kagura. Pria itu hanya menatap Kagura dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Kagura sendiri juga tidak lagi bicara. Perempuan itu terlihat takut barang mengucap satu patah katapun.

Gintoki yang sekarang terlihat jauh mengerikan dan mengintimidasi. Kedua matanya terlihat lebih tajam; sikapnya selalu diam dan cuek seakan tidak menganggap Kagura ada. Kagura tidak pernah setakut ini dengan Gintoki sebelumnya.

Namun, tidak seperti apa yang dibayangan Kagura, Gintoki justru hanya menghela napas, menghembuskan napas beratnya, lalu mengusap kasar rambutnya. "Terserah kau saja," kata yang paling Kagura benci terdengar dari mulut Gintoki.

* * *

[drunk]

* * *

Takasugi sebenarnya agak bingung dengan Gintoki. Mereka berdua memang sudah berteman dari mereka hanya berbentuk sperma. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Takasugi paham dengan logikanya temannya itu.

Takasugi ingat hari dimana bocah kecil yang berambut oranye itu pindah ke rumah Gintoki. Temannya itu seakan melupakan eksistensi dari Takasugi. Tiap hari yang dibicarakan Gintoki hanyalah bocah itu, bahkan pernah suatu ketika Gintoki membatalkan rencana mereka ke gunung hanya untuk menemani bocah itu membeli laptop.

Kalau bukan temannya, Takasugi sudah menggorok leher Gintoki. Ia bahkan sudah menjual pria itu ke pasar gelap perdagangan organ.

Oke, mungkin semua paragraf yang tertulis di atas terdengar seram dan kejam. Tapi jujur, Takasugi tidak pernah tega. Ia pasti akan mendengarkan dan menemani Gintoki kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Seperti saat ini, Gintoki berada di warung langganan mereka sambil menenggak sake. Dari yang Takasugi lihat sih pria itu sudah lama ada di sini. Terlihat dari banyaknya jumlah botol yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau diusir dari rumahmu?" tanya Takasugi malas setelah mengambil kursi di samping temannya.

Gintoki hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia kembali menuangkan sake ke cawannya lalu menenggaknya habis dalam sekali tenggakan.

"Siapa yang mengusir siapa? Itu rumahku, keparat! Selamanya akan jadi milikku!"

Takasugi hanya mendengus setengah menghina. Ia mengambil cawan kosong di depannya lalu ikut meminum sake yang Gintoki pesan. "Lalu, kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya jam segini kalian akan main di kasur sampai pagi?"

"Hah? Apa? Main di kasur? Siapa juga yang mau?!" teriak Gintoki ngawur, ia pun kembali menenggak sakenya walaupun sudah sangat mabuk, "Dia sibuk kerja kelompok. Buat apa main di kasur dengan om-om tua karatan kalau dia bisa kerja kelompok dengan mas-mas seganteng Ryo Yoshizawa?!"

"Hei … apa-apaan kau ini? Apa kau anak SD yang baru pertama kali pacaran?" ucap Takasugi dengan gerutuan khasnya, "Lagipula kau 'kan suaminya, apa masalahnya?"

"Aku bukan suaminya lagi," Gintoki bergumam pelan, ia melipat kedua tangannya lalu tidur menyandarkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan itu, "Aku hanya pamannya … kerabat dari ayahnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya selama kuliah."

Kedua mata Gintoki terbuka sekilas, beberapa kali mengerjap untuk menghilangkan kabut menghalangi jarak pandangnya. "Menyedihkan sekali."

Takasugi terdiam, tidak banyak yang bisa ia tegaskan lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka ide dari menikahi bocah labil baru lulus SMA. Ia bahkan sudah menentangnya sejak Gintoki menyatakan niatan seriusnya untuk menikahi Kagura. Tapi yang namanya Gintoki, pasti keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri. Takasugi sebagai teman hanya bisa mendesah heran sambil mengumpat kesal.

"Kalau kau memang suaminya, bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka," Takasugi menjeda sembari menuangkan sakenya lagi, "Kalian ini 'kan suami-istri, masalah sekecil apapun harusnya dibicarakan. Bukannya saling diam saling mengabaikan."

Takasugi menenggak sakenya, menopang dagunya sekalian melihat ke arah jendela kayu tanpa kaca, "Kau pikir dengan pergi minum begini bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada bocah itu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Gintoki. Bahkan kuliah panjang yang jarang Takasugi lakukan itu pun tidak mendapatkan tanggapan kecil barang hanya deheman atau tawa hina.

Namun, ketika Takasugi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gintoki, ia hanya bisa mendesahkan napas beratnya. Teman bangsatnya itu malah tidur sebelum membayar pesanannya.

* * *

[vent]

* * *

Kagura sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Setelah kejadian ia minta izin kerja kelompok di perpustakaan, Gintoki semakin menjadi aneh.

Gintoki jadi lebih sering lembur di kantor. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Gintoki selalu pulang dini hari, padahal biasanya paling lambat Gintoki pulang jam sepuluh malam. Kalaupun memiliki jadwal lembur, Gintoki pasti akan mengirimi pesan singkat pada Kagura.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini Gintoki tidak melakukan itu semua. Baik pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam, maupun mengirim pesan singkat sekedar mengabari Kagura. Jangankan mengirim pesan singkat, Gintoki saja tidak membaca semua pesan yang Kagura kirimkan padanya. Ponselnya bahkan mati sekitar tiga jam yang lalu.

Kagura bingung dan takut. Bingung harus melakukan apa; takut kalau Gintoki kenapa-napa. Ia sudah mencoba menelpon teman Gintoki yang ia kenal, Katsura Kotarou. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan kejelasan akan Gintoki, pria gondrong itu malah menceritakan tentang keberhasilan Elizabeth—anaknya—dalam memecahkan kaca.

Itu … tidak penting. Lagipula, orang tua mana yang bangga dengan keberhasilan anaknya dalam memecahkan kaca? Kagura tidak habis pikir.

Sebenarnya Kagura berniat untuk menelpon teman-teman Gintoki yang ia kenal cukup dekat, Takasugi Shinsuke dan Sakamoto Tatsuma. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana perangai kedua orang itu, Kagura mengurungkan niatnya.

Takasugi orang yang mengerikan. Dari awal hubungannya dengan Gintoki, pria itu tidak pernah merestui mereka. Alasannya simpel, bocah ingusan sepertinya cuma bisa merepotkan. Apalagi sifatnya yang labil itu sulit mengimbangi Gintoki yang lebih dewasa. Sedangkan Tastuma—teman kuliah Gintoki—orangnya agak aneh. Dia itu selalu tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Sudah jelas kalau Kagura menanyakan keberadaan Gintoki padanya, yang Kagura dapatkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan sebuah tawa kosong menyebalkan.

Makin kesini Kagura makin bingung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat dan Gintoki sama sekali tidak menunjukkan akan segera pulang.

Ia pun berencana untuk keluar rumah saja, mencari Gintoki ke tempat-tempat yang biasanya dipakai Gintoki untuk nongkrong-nongkrong bersama temannya. Namun, sebelum sempat Kagura mengambil jaketnya, bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring.

Kagura agak tergopoh. Ia berpikir Gintoki lah yang ada di depan sana. Tapi, ketika ia membuka pintu, wajah datar Takasugi yang ia dapatkan, sedangkan Gintoki, tidak sadarkan diri di bahu Takasugi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucap Takasugi setengah kesal. Pria itu mereposisi Gintoki, berniat memberikan tubuh besar itu pada Kagura "Aku tidak menghajarnya kali ini; aku hanya mengantarnya pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Kagura. Perempuan itu sibuk mencerna ucapan Takasugi. Selain itu, tubuh Gintoki yang dua kali lebih besar darinya itu membutuhkan konsentrasi ekstra.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kalian. Tapi kalau kau memang istrinya, sebaiknya kau merawat suamimu dengan baik."

"Dia menyedihkan sekali. Lihat mukanya, kusut seperti sempak yang belum dicuci."

Kagura masih tidak menanggapi. Namun kedua matanya menyipit ketika ucapan sarkas itu terucap.

"Kau mau berkunjung dulu? Mungkin aku bisa memberikan teh yang cukup panas untuk menyumpal mulutmu."

"Kasarnya … lucu sekali," Takasugi mendengus setengah menghina, "Pantas saja Gintoki tergila-gila padamu."

"Apa maksudmu?!" sembur Kagura kesal seakan sedang dinilai ibu mertua.

"Tidak ada," kilah Takasugi cepat, "Lagipula, daripada menjamu tamu berengsek sepertiku lebih baik kau mengurusi bayi besarmu itu. Dia terlihat payah hari ini," Takasugi menjeda seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku padanya; dia berhutang seratus ribu yen padaku."

Kagura tidak membalasnya. Ia sedikit kesal dan malas setiap kali bertemu dengan teman Gintoki yang satu itu. Kadang ia heran, kenapa sih Gintoki masih mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertinya?! Bahkan Kagura pernah cemburu karena Gintoki lebih memperhatikan Takasugi daripadanya. Mengesalkan sekali.

Tidak ingin semakin kedinginan di depan pintu, Kagura pun menyeret tubuh besar Gintoki ke dalam, mendorong pintu rumah dengan kakinya, lalu menyeret kembali pria ituuntuk masuk ke kamar mereka yang untungnya berada di lantai satu.

Setelah sampai di kamar pun Kagura melempar tubuh Gintoki ke kasur. Dari baunya kelihatan sekali kalau Gintoki ini mabuk. Bau alkohol yang menyengat itu tercium jelas bahkan dari deru napasnya.

Kagura sebenarnya agak mual menciumnya. Namun kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, Gintoki akan terbangun dengan badan yang pegal-pegal. Terlebih pakaian Gintoki masih terpasang lengkap beserta dasi, jas, dan pantofelnya. Siapa yang nyaman tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu?

Kagura pun memutuskan untuk melucuti pakaian Gintoki satu per satu. Tidak semuanya, hanya sepatu, kaus kaki, dan jasnya. Kagura juga melepaskan gesper celana gintoki, membuka kancing teratas celananya, lalu menarik kemeja yang dimasukkan ke dalam celananya.

Kedua mata Kagura tidak sengaja menatap wajah Gintoki. Benar yang dikatakan Takasugi, Gintoki terlihat payah dan menyedihkan. Kagura jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak mengurusi pria itu dengan benar.

Sebelah tangan Kagura pun bergerak mengusap dahi Gintoki, menyibak rambut perak yang terurai berantakan agar terlihat lebih rapi. Wajahnya berkeringat, satu dua peluh terlihat menuruni dahinya. Kagura mengambil sapu tangan bersih yang ada di dalam laci meja samping kasurnya, mengusapkan fabrik lembut itu ke dahi Gintoki pelan-pelan, sembari memijat setiap inchi dari wajah Gintoki yang tegas.

Kagura tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali Kagura menatap wajah Gintoki sedekat ini. Setelah tiga minggu tidak saling bicara dan tidur saling memunggungi, Kagura nyaris lupa detail wajah yang pria itu miliki. Mulai dari bulu matanya, garis rahangnya, bibirnya, bahkan garis tipis penanda umur yang Gintoki miliki saja tidak Kagura ingat dengan benar.

Kagura menggelengkan wajahnya cepat, membuyarkan lamunannya yang membuat waktunya semakin terbuang. Setelah yakin wajah pria itu bersih, Kagura melipat sapu tangannya kembali. Memasukkan fabrik itu ke dalam keranjang cucian kotor di pojok ruangan lalu kembali menaiki ranjang untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat ia tunda tadi.

Kedua tangan Kagura melepaskan dasi yang melingkari leher Gintoki, mengendurkan cekikannya, dan menarik seluruh kainnya yang panjang. Beralih ke jas yang masih membungkus seluruh badan prianya, Kagura membuka kancingnya satu per satu, mengangkat tubuh Gintoki sedikit, lalu menarik jas Armani itu dengan susah payah.

Kagura sedikit terengah setelah melakukan serangkaian acara itu. Tubuh Gintoki terasa lebih berat daripada perkiraannya.

Setelah melepaskan sepatu, kaus kaki, gesper, dasi, dan jas, Kagura berpikir untuk melepaskan tiga kancing teratas kemeja Gintoki. Pasti tidak enak tidur dengan kemeja yang terkancing sampai atas, pikir Kagura.

Tangannya pun bergerak melepaskan kancing-kancing itu. Agak susah untuk yang paling atas, tapi yang kedua dan ketiga lebih mudah. Kalau sudah selesai dengan ketiga kancing itu, Kagura berniat untuk mereposisi tubuh Gintoki lalu tidur di samping pria itu.

Namun, ketika Kagura baru menyelesaikan kancing ketiganya, Gintoki menahan gerak tangannya. Pria itu mencekal pergelangannya dan menarik pinggangnya agar tidak beranjak kemana pun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dua kata yang Kagura dengar dari bibir Gintoki. Tidak cukup keras, tapi cukup jelas untuk Kagura dengar.

Kagura terdiam sesaat. Gintoki memang bukan tipe orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk pun, Gintoki masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak bicara sembarangan. Sikap pria itu yang tiba-tiba blak-blakan dan terus terang itu jelas membuat Kagura sedikit kebingungan. Wajahnya bahkan ikut memerah semerah wajah Gintoki yang sedang mabuk.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kagura menahan napasnya; kedua mata merah Gintoki menatapnya sayu. Jarak kedua hidung mereka yang kurang dari sepuluh senti itu membuat Kagura mau tidak mau merasakan napas hangat pria itu. Baunya alkohol, Gintoki benar-benar mabuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Kagura. Barang setengah menit setelah Gintoki melontarkannya, perempuan itu masih setia dengan sikap diamnya.

"Kau mabuk; tenangkan dirimu dahulu," Kagura menarik tubuhnya sendiri, bicara dengan Gintoki yang mabuk hanya sia-sia. Pria itu tidak akan ingat apa yang sudah ia katakan dan lakukan. Kagura tidak mau membawa perasaannya terlalu dalam. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum. Tunggu sebentar—"

Namun seakan mengetahui niatan Kagura, Gintoki menarik lagi pinggangnya. Tarikannya cepat sampai membuat Kagura jatuh menimpa dada bidang Gintoki.

Kagura terkesiap. Tubuh Gintoki yang panas itu benar-benar bisa ia rasakan. Kemeja kelabu yang pria itu gunakan hanya terasa seperti tisu tipis, tidak begitu ada artinya. Terlebih kaus katun yang Kagura kenakan itu tidak memakai apapun di dalamnya, membuat Kagura semakin bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Gintoki yang kian memanas.

"Gin-chan, lepas—"

Gintoki menciumnya. Tidak pelan dan lamban seperti biasanya tapi kasar dan memaksa. Sebelah tangannya menekan pinggang Kagura, sedangkan sebelahnya yang lain sudah bergerak cepat di dalam kaus Kagura. Telapak tangannya yang kekar dan berurat itu meremas dada Kagura bahkan memilin puncaknya sampai menegang kaku.

"Gin-chan—ah—" Kagura memekik cepat, "Berhenti—" ucapnya setengah berteriak ketika Gintoki berusaha menarik kaosnya ke atas.

"Berhenti—kau, sedang mabuk—"

Salah satu bagian dalam diri Kagura berteriak ketakutan. Walaupun mereka sering kali bermain dengan cara yang keras, Gintoki tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Pria itu selalu meminta izin pada Kagura barang lewat tatapan mata, melakukannya sesuai ritme, dan selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan Kagura.

Namun kali ini, Gintoki tidak melakukan hal seperti biasanya. Pria itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan pekikan Kagura barusan.

"Gin-chan, sadarlah—" Kedua tangan Kagura memukul dada Gintoki, berusaha mendorong pria itu agar melepaskannya. "Kau sedang mabuk! Tenangkan dirimu—"

Gintoki memotong ucapan Kagura cepat. Ia membalikkan posisi mereka, membanting tubuh kecil Kagura ke sisi lain ranjang mereka, memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki Kagura, dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Kagura tercekat. Gerak kasar yang Gintoki barusan benar-benar membuatnya jatuh ke titik terdalamnya. Kedua matanya melebar, dalam sekali tarikan Gintoki melepaskan kemejanya. Tubuhnya yang sudah setengah telanjang setengah itu kembali meringsek masuk menekan Kagura, kembali mencium bibir Kagura dengan bibirnya yang bau alkohol.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura tersedak, salivanya menetes sampai leher dan dadanya. Kedua tangannya masih bergerak memukuli dada Gintoki, "Berhenti—jangan lakukan itu—"

Ia tahu apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan dan niatkan—mereka sudah sering melakukannya bersama—tapi keadaan Gintoki yang setengah sadar dan perlakuan pria itu yang kasar, membuat Kagura ketakutan dan ingin lari saja.

Gintoki tidak menyadari itu. Pukulan tangan Kagura bukan seperti ungkapan tidak ingin, melainkan sebuah pengganggu yang harus dilenyapkan. Gintoki pun dengan cepat menarik kaus Kagura ke atas, melepaskan fabrik itu dari tubuh Kagura, lalu menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kagura dengan kain yang dapat melar itu.

Pojok ranjang mereka ada di dekat kepala Kagura. Gintoki menggunakan tiangnya untuk mengaitkan kaus Kagura, membuat kedua tangan perempuan itu terkait di sana sehingga setiap kali ia mencoba menarik tangannya, kausnya ikut tertarik dan membuat gerakannya sia-sia.

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Tubuh kagura yang polos itu berada tepat di bawahnya; kedua bukit kembarnya membulat penuh teracung keatas; sedangkan kedua kaki jenjang itu mengangkang lebar mengitarinya.

Gintoki menggesekkan batangnya tepat di inti Kagura. Ia merasakan hangat dan lembabnya kain celana pendek yang masih terpasang di sana; ia juga merasakan lengguhan kecil suara Kagura setiap kali kedua milik mereka bergesekan. "Gin-chan … berhenti—" Kagura tersendat, suara isak kecil terdengar, "Jangan lakukan itu—"

Gintoki pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia pun kembali mencium bibir Kagura seperti semula. Sesekali menurunkan bibirnya untuk menghisap salah satu bulatan yang mengacung itu.

Kagura sendiri merasa marah, sedih, emosi, dan takut. Posisinya yang berada di bawah semakin membuatnya terkurung dan sulit keluar. Terlebih kedua tangannya terikat kencang di atas sana. Ia benar-benar kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan.

Namun, Kagura tidak mau menyerah. Ia pun menggigit bibir Gintoki sampai berdarah. Berharap Gintoki sadar dari mabuknya.

"Berengsek—" Gintoki memekik keras. Pria itu mengumpat begitu menyadari bibir bagian bawahnya sobek dan berdarah. Ia pun berhenti mencium bibir Kagura lalu menyumpal bibir itu dengan kemejanya yang tadi ia kenakan.

Tidak ada suara dari bibir Gintoki. Ia hanya menatap sayu Kagura yang ada di bawahnya. Setengah telanjang dengan kaki yang mengangkang. Wajahnya memerah. Setengah basah karena air mata. Mulutnya berontak, sekalipun tersumpal penuh oleh kemeja.

Gintoki menyeringai, Ia pun menurunkan pakaian terakhir Kagura—celana pendek berserta dalamannya—melemparkan kedua pakaian itu sembarangan kemudian ikut menurunkan celananya sendiri sampai setengah paha.

Batangnya yang keras, mengacung tegak minta dipuaskan. Melihat inti Kagura yang terbuka lebar, membuat Gintoki ingin menggesekkan miliknya ke sana.

"Ah—Kagura—" Basah dan hanggat. Setiap gesekan yang ia rasakan selalu memiliki rasa yang sama tapi sensasi yang berbeda. "Kagura—" Gintoki mengeram rendah; ia memasukkan miliknya yang tegang itu dalam sekali hentakan keras.

"Ugh—sial," umpat Gintoki pelan, "Sempit sekali," lanjutnya sembari menggerakkan batangnya maju mundur.

"Berengsek—sialan!"

Sayup-sayup suara teriakan Kagura bisa Gintoki dengar. Perempuan itu memekik setiap kali Gintoki melakukan penetrasi. Sesekali menangis, sesekali mendesah. Gintoki menyeringai setiap kali wajah Kagura yang merah itu menatapnya marah.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu?" desah pelan Gintoki di sela-sela gerakannya, "Kau terasa seperti dulu—saat pertama kali kita melakukannya."

"Sangat sempit."

Kagura menggertakkan rahangnya. Gerak pinggul Gintoki yang cepat membuatnya harus menahan napas. Percakapan kotor dan sarkas yang pria itu ucapkan, hanya menambah panas emosinya.

Kagura benci. Ia benar-benar benci Gintoki yang emosian dan melampiaskan semuanya pada dirinya.

Kagura tidak suka itu. Ia … bukan objek emosi Gintoki.

Namun, seakan tidak mengerti perasaan Kagura, Gintoki semakin mempercepat gerak pinggulnya, mengejar puncak yang masih jauh di sana, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kagura menikmati penyatuan mereka.

"Ginh—chan—" suara pelan Kagura terdengar nyaris hilang karena sumpalannya. "Hentikan—Kumohon—"

Gintoki mempercepat gerakannya. Kagura yang sudah mencapai puncak itu membuatnya agak kesal dan ingin marah. Miliknya yang keras itu bahkan masih menegang kaku di dalam sana, belum terasa ingin melepaskan isinya.

"Gin—"

Gintoki menambah banyak sumpal yang mengisi mulut Kagura. Kedua tangan Gintoki berada di perpotongan leher Kagura, mencekik sedikit bagian itu sampai membuat Kagura tersedak karena sulit bernapas.

Tidak ada yang Gintoki pikirkan saat itu. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanya mengejar puncak yang entah ada dimana dan melampiaskan segala emosi dan depresinya selama kurang lebih sebulanan ini.

Sampai ketika Gintoki mencapai titik yang diinginkan, ia menghentakkan pinggulnya dalam-dalam, melepaskan seluruh cairan yang ia punya, dan membiarkan benihnya membasahi pintu rahim Kagura. Membuahi apa yang seharusnya dibuahi.

Gintoki terengah; ia menyeringai tipis. Dinding Kagura yang masih menjepitnya itu berkedut pelan setelah pelepasan itu. Merangsang miliknya untuk kembali tegak, mencengkramnya lagi untuk mengulangi percumbuan mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku suka?" Gintoki tidak melepaskan miliknya; ia justru kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kagura. "Aku yang mengeluarkannya di dalammu dan kau yang menjepitku seperti ini."

Bibir Gintoki yang berdarah itu mengisap dalam perpotongan leher Kagura. Turun ke bawah, untuk mengisap kedua bulatan dadanya. Turun lagi ke bawah, untuk menyesap perut ratanya.

Kagura mendesah pelan. Bibir Gintoki yang sedang mengulum puncak dadanya itu membuat Kagura kehilangan kendalinya. Setiap sesapan pada tubuhnya selalu membuat Kagura terengah kehabisan napas.

Satu-dua tanda kemerahan terlihat di leher Kagura. Tiga-empat tanda yang warnanya lebih gelap mulai memenuhi perut Kagura. Lima-enam tanda keungunan sudah terlihat banyak di seputar dada Kagura. Gintoki menandai setiap tubuh Kagura dengan hisapannya yang dalam.

Kagura membusungkan dadanya. Tulang punggungnya melengkung ketika merasakan batang milik Gintoki mulai membesar dan kembali memenuhinya. Pinggul mereka yang masih menyatu mulai menghentak pelan. Ranjang yang menjadi alas tidur mereka berderit karena gerak mereka yang progresif.

Gintoki melepas sumpal pada mulut Kagura. Sebelah tangannya mengusap dahi wanitanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengecupnya sekilas dengan bibir berdarahnya, lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka tanda lelah.

Kagura membisu; tubuhnya bergetar tanda ketakutan. Matanya yang sudah panas itu semakin memanas. Kembali mengeluarkan air mata sialan yang ia benci.

Hentakan keras pada pinggulnya terasa makin lama makin cepat. Kagura hanya bisa melengguh pelan. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap benci Gintoki yang menyetubuhinya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tahu, Kagura? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat."

Hanya itu yang Gintoki ucapkan. Bahkan klimaksnya yang kedua dan ketiga pun tidak membuat pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata lain seperti permintaan maaf. Geraknya yang makin lama makin kasar itu selalu terasa menyakitkan setiap kali ia memenuhi Kagura dengan cairannya.

Kagura tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia mendesah, sudah berapa kali ia mencapai puncak, sudah berapa kali pria itu membuang cairannya di dalam Kagura. Gintoki mabuk. Benar-benar mabuk. Ia sudah kehilangan akalnya. Namun, walaupun begitu, Kagura tidak memaafkannya.

Tidak akan mau.

* * *

[aftermath]

* * *

Gintoki terbangun ketika matahari sudah mencapai seperempatnya. Sinarnya yang terang dan menyala itu terasa memusingkan dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Hangover yang ia derita sekarang hanya memperparah kondisi tubuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Gintoki ingat. Ia bahkan kaget ketika menyadari tubuhnya telanjang dan perih bagian punggung. Seperti ada yang mencakar punggungnya. Gintoki tidak ingat siapa, tapi yang jelas, ia tidak pernah membuang waktunya untuk berkelahi.

Kasurnya berantakan dan pakaiannya berceceran. Gintoki berpikir apa yang sudah ia lewatkan selama dirinya mabuk.

Tidak ada Kagura di sampingnya. Bahkan pakaian perempuan itu juga tidak ditemukan di lantai atau bahkan di kasur. Gintoki sedikit takut kalau ia malah meniduri wanita lain. Tapi kenyataan bahwa ia terbangun di kamarnya sendiri setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir positif.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya agak Kaget. Kagura masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pelan, langkahnya yang aneh membuat Gintoki merasakan déjà vu.

"Kagura—"

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Kagura seakan mengabaikan Gintoki sekalipun ia tahu pria itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Yang perempuan itu lakukan hanyalah mengeringkan rambutnya lalu membersihkan kamar mereka yang berantakan.

"Kagura—" suara Gintoki mendadak berhenti ketika kedua bola mata biru Kagura menatapnya.

Rasanya aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Kagura yang diam tanpa kata. Pakaiannya aneh serba panjang. Sekarang mungkin sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi Kagura bukan tipe orang yang akan memakai baju panjang ketika sedang berada di rumah.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kagura hanya berkutat pada pakaian Gintoki yang berserakan. Geraknya yang lamban dan pelan itu mendadak membuat Gintoki merasa bersalah. Ia menebak-nebak apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalaman ini. Ia takut kalau ternyata yang ia lakukan hanya melukai Kagura.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Gintoki lagi. Nadanya rendah suaranya pelan. Namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar Kagura yang hanya terpaut satu meter darinya.

Kagura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Jawaban itu membuat hati Gintoki mencelos. Ia ingin tidak mempercayai apa yang Kagura ucapkan. Fakta yang ia lihat mengatakan bahwa—mungkin—ia memaksa Kagura untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengannya.

Namun egonya lebih mendominasi. Gintoki lebih ingin mempercayai ucapan Kagura karena ia takut kalau kenyataan akan dirinya yang memaksa Kagura itu benar.

Kalaupun apa yang ada di pikirannya benar-benar terjadi, ia tidak punya muka untuk menatap Kagura sekarang. Bahkan ribuan kata maaf pun rasanya tidak sebanding.

Seakan tahu apa yang diperdebatkan Gintoki, Kagura berbalik mendekati Gintoki. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu berjalan mendekati tempat Gintoki berada, mengusap pipi Gintoki pelan, lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau mau sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkannya."

* * *

[ramp]

* * *

Sudah hampir hampir lima hari setelah kejadian Gintoki mabuk. Tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Gintoki dan Kagura masih saling mendiami seakan tidak menganggap keberadaan satu sama lain.

Gintoki sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Takasugi. Ia bahkan sampai rela membuang uangnya untuk upah buka mulut. Namun, yang Gintoki dapatkan hanya ucapan nihil seperti yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"_Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai rumah; istrimu yang membukakan pintu. Setelah itu aku pulang karena ada urusan di rumah."_

Seperti itu yang dikatakan Takasugi. Cukup jelas memang, tapi rasanya rumpang bagi Gintoki yang menjadi lakon utama.

Bertanya pada Kagura pun sia-sia. Perempuan itu selalu menghindari Gintoki setiap kali ia mencoba membuka forum bicara. Seakan menutupi banyak hal dari caranya bicara, Kagura bahkan enggan berada di tempat yang sama dengan Gintoki barang lima menit

Gintoki ingin memaksanya, tapi ada satu sisi dari alam bawah sadar Gintoki yang menahan Gintoki untuk berbuat sejauh itu. Rasanya mengesalkan. Sangat mengesalkan.

Hubungannya dengan Kagura makin hari makin renggang. Awalnya yang tidak saling bicara menjadi saling tidur memunggungi. Tinggal seatap tidak ada artinya. Masing-masing dari mereka bersikap cuek seakan mengabaikan satu sama lain.

Hal ini semakin diperparah ketika bocah ingusan itu kembali ke rumahnya dan melakukan kerja kelompok bersama Kagura. Gintoki benar-benar emosi. Bagaimana bocah itu menatap Kagura, bagaimana suara bocah itu ketika bicara dengan Kagura, dan bagaimana gerakan-gerakan tidak berguna yang bocah itu lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Kagura. Semuanya ada seakan sedang menghina Gintoki yang hanya bisa mengawasi dari kejauhan, dari halaman belakang rumah.

Kalau Gintoki bisa, ia ingin menggorok leher bocah itu, mencabuti seluruh rambut coklat pasirnya, lalu memasung kepalanya seperti di adegan Game of Thrones. Tapi setengah dari dirinya bicara kalau apa yang ia lakukan itu hanya memperparah hubungannya dengan Kagura.

Kagura mungkin anarki, tapi perempuan itu tidak pernah mengizinkan Gintoki untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Kalau bisa bicara dengan baik-baik, kenapa harus saling melempar tinju. Terlebih Kagura pasti akan membawa-bawa nominal umurnya yang tidak sedikit itu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya, China. Terima kasih atas satu semesternya ini."

Gintoki tertegun sejenak. Suara baritone yang malas itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

China? Sejak kapan nama istrinya berubah jadi China? Gintoki tidak pernah ingat kalau nama lain Kagura adalah China.

"Oke, Sadist. Hati-hati di jalan, terima kasih juga satu semesternya ini. Aku cukup terbantu."

Sadist? Apa katanya? Sadist?! Apa Kagura termasuk tipe orang yang suka memanggil nama orang dengan panggilan sayang?!

Berengsek! Kalaupun memang Kagura suka memanggil nama orang dengan panggilan sayang, seharusnya hanya nama Gintoki yang tercatat di sana. Memangnya siapa bocah ingusan yang bisa-bisanya mendapat panggilan sayang dari Kagura?! Memangnya dia anak raja?!

Kali ini Gintoki benar-benar kesal. Emosinya yang dari awal sudah panas itu makin memanas. Ia bahkan sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menggorok leher bocah itu. Jangankan menggorok, mencabut lehernya sampai lepas saja Gintoki mampu.

Maka, dengan langkah kesal, Gintoki berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumahnya. Menarik kasar kenopnya pintu dengan niatan menendang bokong bocah itu tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi, bukannya bertemu dengan bocah tengik yang membuatnya iri dengki, Gintoki malah dihadapkan dengan Kagura yang juga hendak membuka pintu belakang rumah.

Kedua tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Kagura yang hanya setinggi dada Gintoki dan Gintoki yang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang. Keduanya hanya terpaut jarak kurang dari tiga puluhan senti. Teramat dekat sampai Gintoki bisa merasakan deru napas Kagura yang menerpa dadanya.

"Kagura—"

"—aku baru mau memanggilmu."

Oh kebetulan sekali, batin Gintoki. Aku baru mau menghajar _pacar_ barumu itu, lanjutnya dengan sarkas dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Gintoki agak kaku. Napas Kagura yang hangat itu masih menerpa dadanya, meremangkan seluruh reseptor syarafnya, sampai menegangkan sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah selangkangan Gintoki. "Tidak seperti biasanya."

Kagura hanya menangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang polos dan datar itu seakan tidak bereaksi walaupun dada Gintoki yang bidang dan proporsional itu ada di depan matanya. Bahkan tanpa membuang waktu semenit pun untuk menikmati bentuknya, Kagura langsung membalik tubuhnya lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Tentu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menghabiskan pizza yang baru kubeli."

Gintoki tertegun sejenak. Ia cukup kaget dengan permintaan Kagura barusan mengingat hubungan mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk melakukan acara makan bersama.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Soda-kun-mu itu saja? Bukannya kalian dari tadi sibuk belajar bersama?"

Kagura menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh menatap Gintoki agak sinis. "Namanya Sougo, bukan Soda, kau harus belajar mengingat nama orang, Gin-chan," ada jeda sejenak, Kagura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "Lagipula dia sudah pulang, aku … tidak bisa menghabiskan pizza itu sendirian."

"Kau mau membantuku?"

Sebuah permintaan terdengar dari mulut Kagura. Perempuan yang berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari Gintoki itu kembali menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang sewarna laut. Tidak dengan sorot mata dingin dan mengintimidasi, tapi dengan sorot mata hangat seperti yang Gintoki rindukan.

Gintoki tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini akhir dari perang dingin mereka. Lagipula semenjak melihat Kagura, niatannya untuk menggorok leher Soda-kun sudah hilang. Ia ingin hidup bahagia, aman, tentram, tanpa label pencemburu buta.

"Kau hanya menanyakan itu? Bukannya kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Ia mulai mengambil dua piring dari rak di depannya. "Kupikir kau sedang diet. Akhir-akhir ini makanmu sedikit."

"Kau pikir begitu? Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikanku."

Suara tawa Kagura terdengar. Bukan tawa sinis yang Gintoki dengar akhir-akhir ini. Namun, tawa renyah seakan tidak ada beban.

Kagura menaruh piring yang ia bawa ke meja, menaruh pula satu kotak pizza yang masih utuh. "Kau aneh. Aku tahu kalau kau sering makan mie instan akhir-akhir ini."

"Benarkah? Kau hanya jago menebak."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tahu," Kagura menjeda sejenak, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, menyatukan helaian panjang itu menjadi satu gulungan berantakan. "Aku melihat bungkusnya di ruang kerjamu. Kau pikir aku siapa—"

"—Kau? Istriku bukan?"

Wajah Kagura memerah. Ucapan Gintoki barusan membuatnya malu. "A—aku selalu membersihkan ruang kerjamu. Di sana banyak berserakan bungkus mie instan," ucapnya sambil terbata. Kedua mata birunya enggan menatap Gintoki dan wajahnya semakin lama semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kau harus mengurangi makan-makanan itu kalau tidak mau mati muda. Selain itu—"

Gintoki hanya tersenyum tipis. Kedua matanya fokus menatap wajah Kagura yang sibuk mengoceh masalah membersihkan rumah, makan mie instan, dan gaya hidup sehat. Bibirnya bergerak cepat menandakan seberapa banyak kata yang ia ucapkan. Lehernya yang jenjang terlihat putih bersih walaupun ada satu bercak merah yang agak pudar.

Bercak merah yang agak pudar ….

"Gin-chan? Kau di sini?"

Gintoki terkesiap. Kedua matanya masih terpaku dengan bercak yang ada di leher Kagura. Tanpa mencoba untuk bertanya, Gintoki langsung berjalan mendekati Kagura yang berada di seberangnya.

"Gin-chan, apa yang kau—" Gintoki memotong ucapan Kagura. Ia menyibak kaus yang perempuan itu kenakan, meloloskan bahu polos yang terbungkus oleh fabrik wol itu.

Ada banyak bercak serupa di bahu dan perpotongan leher Kagura. Warnanya banyak yang sudah memudar, tapi ada pula yang masih berwarna kemerahan.

Urat emosi Gintoki mulai menegang. Dengan cepat ia melepas Kaus kebesaran yang Kagura kenakan, melepas strap bra yang melingkari dada perempuan itu, bahkan sampai menurunkan celana pendek beserta dalaman hitam yang Kagura kenakan sampai ke pertengahan pahanya.

"Gin-chan—tunggu—" Kagura memekik ketika Gintoki melempar bra nya ke sembarang arah. Kedua tangannya refleks menutupi dadanya yang polos tidak terlindung apapun, "Apa yang kau lakukan—menyingkir—"

Gintoki tidak mau dengar. Ia mendorong tubuh Kagura sampai menabrak meja makan di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya menarik tangan Kagura yang berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang polos.

"Gin-chan, hentikan—"

Lebih banyak bercak yang tertinggal di sana. Di leher, di dada, di perut, bahkan di pangkal paha Kagura, ada dua sampai tiga bercak yang berwarna kemerahan nyaris biru jika Gintoki tidak salah lihat. Semuanya terlalu banyak dan jelas sampai Gintoki tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Gin-chan, ini—"

"—sudah berapa banyak?"

Kagura tercekat. Suara Gintoki yang dalam dan tegas membuatnya ketakutan.

"T—tidak, ini—"

"—Sudah berapa banyak kau tidur dengannya?!"

"A—apa?" Kagura tidak mengerti. Pertanyaan Gintoki tidak selaras.

"Jangan menipuku, kau tidur dengannya, bukan?!"

"Tidur dengan siapa?! Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun kecuali kau!"

"Berengsek! Apa harus aku jelaskan padamu agar kau mengerti?!"

"Jelaskan yang sejelas-jelasnya! Kau pikir aku mengerti kalau kau diam saja?!"

Gintoki berteriak kesal, ia membanting piring yang ada di meja. Membuat keramik putih itu pecah menjadi puluhan keping.

"Kau tidur dengannya, bukan? Okita Sougo?!"

PLAKK.

Satu tamparan keras menyasar pipi kanan Gintoki. Rasanya tidak sakit, tapi perihnya sampai ke rongga mulut.

Gintoki mengumpat lagi. Sudut matanya melirik Kagura dengan tajam. Namun pandangan Gintoki mendadak luluh ketika yang ia tangkap malah wajah Kagura yang memerah dan mata birunya yang memanas.

Kagura menangis. Kedua mata biru itu menatap Gintoki tidak percaya.

Gintoki mencelos; ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kagura yang menatapnya benci dan air mata yang mengalir tanda ia tersakiti. Semua yang ada di perempuan itu bicara seakan akan Gintoki yang salah di sini.

"Kagura—"

PLAK.

Kagura menampar pipi Gintoki lagi. Bukan bagian kanannya, melainkan bagian kirinya. "Berengsek!" umpat Kagura keras disertai tinjuan keras tepat di ulu hati Gintoki.

"Bajingan! Jahanam! Keparat! Mati sana!" teriak Kagura emosi. Kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak menghajar Gintoki. Tidak sekalipun menit yang terbuang, Kagura terus menghajar suaminya itu sampai ia terpojokkan.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa?! Mendiamiku berhari-hari lalu mengabaikanku seakan aku tidak ada!" Kagura meracau tanpa menjeda ucapannya, "Tidak pernah menyentuhku; tidak pernah menciumku lagi. Lalu kau—kau—"

Kagura terisak pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kaus yang Gintoki kenakan, menariknya ke atas seakan berusaha mencekik leher Gintoki tapi usahanya gagal karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang terlampau jauh.

"Kau menyiksaku dan memaksaku untuk memuaskanmu! Lalu—kau—kau—" Kagura tersedak; napasnya terengah karena isakannya yang keras, "Kau … memperkosaku malam itu."

Kagura mengacak rambutnya emosi. Tubuhnya langsung merosot setelah mengucapkan hal yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat. Bahunya yang kecil dan kurus itu bergetar, sesekali menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya polos tidak terbungkus apapun.

Pengakuan Kagura barusan menjelaskan apa yang Gintoki perdebatkan selama ini. Gintoki tidak berusaha membantah; ia juga tidak berpikir Kagura sekarang sedang membohonginya.

Apa yang ia lihat akan menjadi bukti. Semua yang ia percayai, hancur seketika pengakuan itu terucap.

Gintoki berlutut untuk menatap Kagura. Ia meraih kaus yang sempat ia lempar tadi lalu memakaikan fabrik itu ke tubuh perempuannya, "Kagura—"

Namun Kagura menghempaskan tangan Gintoki cepat. Ia melempar kaus yang berusaha dipakaikan pada tubuhnya, bahkan sempat mendorong tubuh pria itu sedikit sampai menabrak kabinet di belakangnya.

Tidak ada yang ingin Kagura dengar dari pria itu. Bahkan desah pelan napas Gintoki membuatnya muak. Semuanya terasa mengesalkan, menyebalkan, dan menyakitkan untuk di dengar.

Wajah gintoki yang bingung hanya membuat Kagura semakin marah, semakin emosi karena merasa dihina. Kagura mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah pria yang selama ini mengisinya. Terlalu enggan untuk menatap kedua bola merah itu untuk saat ini.

"Kagura—aku," Gintoki mengulangi ucapannya, mengulangi pula gerak tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh Kagura tapi dihempaskan kembali oleh perempuan itu. "Dengarkan aku—"

Kagura menolaknya lagi. Perempuan itu merasa sangat jijik dengan Gintoki. Setiap kali Gintoki mengulurkan tangannya, Kagura selalu membuangnya dengan cepat seakan tak ingin disentuh sedikitpun oleh Gintoki.

Kedua lengan kecil itu terlipat, memeluk tubuh polosnya sendiri seakan takut kedinginan. Kagura meracau dalam isakannya, bibirnya bergetar antara sedang menangis atau sedang mengigigil. Gintoki ingin memeluknya namun selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak, Kagura, aku—"

Kagura menjerit keras. Ia mendorong tubuh Gintoki sampai pria itu jatuh terjerembab menghantam lantai dapur.

Tidak ada yang ingin kagura dengar. Tidak ingin ada yang kagura ketahui. Ia kesal dan lelah oleh semua konfrontasi ini; ia ingin pergi dan lari saja tanpa menyelesaikan apapun.

Namun Gintoki tidak begitu. Pria itu tahu apa salahnya; pria itu mengerti akar penyebabnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mendiami Kagura sampai menjadi kesalahpahaman fatal seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya ia diam seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Gintoki pun meringsek masuk ke dalam kagura. Mencium paksa bibir yang dari tadi hanya menangis itu, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi samsak tinju Kagura.

Ciuman di bibir Kagura tidak terasa seperti biasanya. Gintoki tidak suka. Setiap kali ia melumat bibir Kagura, hanya isakan yang ia dengar. Rasanya asin dan sepah. Terlalu basah dan menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku … maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Gintoki ucapkan. Bibirnya ikut beretar karena sadar akan kesalahannya. Ia kembali mencium bibir Kagura pelan dan lambat sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

Kagura hanya bisa terisak. Pukulan tangannya berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang polos terasa lelah kalau harus menegang takut terus menerus. Tanpa Kagura sadari, ia sudah kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gintoki.

Tidak ada umpatan yang terdengar setelah itu. Tidak ada isakan tangis yang memekakkan telinga. Hanya bunyi decapan lidah dan lengguhan pelan napas mereka.

Gintoki merengkuh tubuh kagura, memakaikan kembali kaus yang sempat di lempar-lemar oleh mereka. Bibirnya bergerak kembali untuk mencium Kagura. Lebih pelan dan dalam daripada sebelumnya, membiarkan seluruh perasaannya mengalir tanpa memaksakan salah satu pihak.

"Maafkan aku, Kagura. Maaf."

* * *

[Jealousy]

* * *

"Jadi … kau cemburu?"

Suara pelan Kagura terdengar nyaring di telinga Gintoki. Hanya tiga kata yang bisa ia tangkap tapi artinya terasa banyak bagi Gintoki yang tipe pemikir.

Kedua tubuh mereka telanjang. Tidak ada satupun kain yang menghalangi kulit mereka untuk saling bersentuhan. Gintoki yang ada di belakang Kagura dan Kagura yang ada dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan Gintoki yang kekar melingkari tubuh kecil Kagura. Teramat erat seakan takut kehilangan.

Seks yang cukup panjang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuh mereka yang berkeringat dan lengket itu buktinya.

Gintoki terdiam. Ia merapatkan pelukannya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Kagura.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kagura ikut terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap lengan kekar Gintoki yang ada di bawah dadanya. Terasa kokoh dan keras. Satu dua serat kebiruan terlihat menonjol di kedua tangannya, terlihat jelas kalau pria itu sering membawa beban berat di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mungkin kalau aku tahu lebih awal pertengkaran kecil ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Gintoki hanya menyesap punggung Kagura dengan batang hidunya yang mancung. Meninggalkan satu dua tanda kemerahan lalu menciumnya kembali sebagai bentuk afeksi.

"Aku tidak mau bersikap kekanakan. Kalian hanya kerja kelompok," Gintoki menjeda seraya merapatkan lagi pelukannya, "Tapi caramu mengenalkanku padanya membuatku marah. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Aku mungkin memang kerabat ayahmu, tapi sekarang aku suamimu. Tidak bisakah kau mengenalkanku seperti itu?"

Kagura terdiam. Ia tidak berusaha membantah. Kedua matanya masih menatap tangan Gintoki yang melingkarinya. Sesekali ia meraih tangan itu lalu mengusapnya pelan.

Tidak ada suami yang terima kalau dikenalkan sebagai orang lain. Kagura tahu itu. Kagura benar-benar tahu kalau kebodohannya itu adalah sumber masalahnya saat ini.

Kagura membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Gintoki yang hanya berjarak sekian senti dengannya. Kedua mata birunya menatap lurus wajah Gintoki. Terlihat kusut dan sayu, membuat Kagura semakin menyesali kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu—aku hanya tidak mau menempatkanmu di posisi yang sulit," Kagura menjeda seraya mengatur napasnya yang mulai sesak, "Orang pasti berpikir aneh mengingat jarak umur kita yang cukup jauh."

"Tapi aku salah—aku hanya mencari pembenaran," Kagura melanjutkannya lagi, "Aku hanya mencari pembenaran atas rasa takutku. Aku tidak mau dijauhi karena memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda."

"Aku minta maaf—maafkan aku."

Gintoki hanya terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap Kagura intens. Seakan tidak ingin kecolongan satu detik, Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura pelan dengan miliknya sendiri.

Ada lengguhan pelan di sana; ada juga desah rendah yang Gintoki rindukan. Tangan Kagura yang berada di atas dadanya, tangannya sendiri yang ada di pinggang Kagura. Keduanya saling merapatkan jari merengkuh satu sama lain.

Kagura melepas ciumannya ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan tanpa sengaja. Dalam sekali dorongan Kagura menidurkan Gintoki lalu naik ke atas tubuhnya.

Gintoki terdiam. Kedua mata merahnya menatap mata biru Kagura yang terlihat teduh. Tubuhnya yang telanjang itu terlentang di bawah tubuh perempuan itu. Terlihat gelap namun cukup jelas, Gintoki tahu betapa kecilnya tubuh Kagura yang berada di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menaikiku?"

Kagura menunduk. Selangkangannya yang hangat itu tepat berada di atas batang Gintoki. Mulai berkedut pelan setiap kali kedua benda sensitif itu bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Apa itu masalah?"

Gintoki menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku merasa ini adalah hukumanku."

Tidak ada percakapan yang muncul setelahnya. Kagura semakin menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan kedua daada polos mereka, dan membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang jatuh menyentuh tubuh polos Gintoki.

Kedua tangannya berada di dada prianya, merasakan bagaimana kerasnya otot yang menyusun thorax, sesekali meraba bagian yang selalu Kagura gunakan untuk menangis. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Kagura bisa merasakan betapa kencangnya degup jantung Gintoki sekarang.

"Kau ingin menghukumku?"

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya lagi sampai bibirnya menyentuh dada Gintoki. "Bukannya aku yang bersalah di sini?"

"Tapi aku yang paling menyakitimu."

"Mungkin."

Kagura mencium dada Gintoki, menghisapnya pelan, lalu meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana. "Ahh—" lengguhan pelan Gintoki terdengar ketika hisapan bibir Kagura menguat, "Kagura—"

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Sebelah tangan Gintoki merengkuh punggungnya dan sebelahnya yang lain menekan tengkuknya. Tidak merabanya hanya menekannya. Seakan-akan menahan hasratnya, Gintoki melengguh pelan ketika Kagura menggesekkan selangkangannya tepat di ujung batangnya.

"Kau akan menali tanganku seperti aku yang menalimu dulu?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung. Kagura sibuk menggesekkan selangkangannya pada batang keras Gintoki.

"Kau ingin kutali?" tanya Kagura dengan desah rendah di akhir kalimat tanganya. "Aku akan menalimu kalau kau memang mau."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana? Aku ingin menyentuhmu dengan kedua tanganku."

Kagura hanya tersenyum tipis. Batang gintoki yang panjang dan mengacung itu ia masukkan ke dalamnya dengan sekali dorongan. Agak sedikit sulit dan kesat. Kagura baru melakukannya pertama kali dalam hidupnya sehingga rasanya tidak cukup meyakinkan.

"Kagura—"

Keduanya melengguh pelan ketika penetrasi itu terjadi. Kagura yang berada di atas Gintoki dan Gintoki yang ada di bawahnya. Rasanya penuh dan sesak. Batang Gintoki yang panjang dan keras itu menyentuh langsung titik terdalamnya, membuat Kagura mendesah pelan walaupun tidak ada gesekan yang terjadi.

"Gin-chan—ah—"

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya menekan pinggul Kagura, mengusapnya ke atas lalu berhenti tepat di bawah kedua buah dada Kagura. Kedua ibu jarinya menekan pelan rusuk Kagura, memijatnya agar sedikit membusungkan dada.

"Bagaimana rasanya, menaikiku?" ucap Gintoki rendah. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak pelan, meremasi setiap sisinya tanpa terkecuali. "Apa menyenangkan?"

Kagura menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya membengkak. Setiap napas yang ia ambil terasa berat dan panas. "… Rasanya penuh—"

Batangnya yang berada di bawah sana terasa lebih keras dan menusuk. Kagura melengguh pelan ketika berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya, rasanya sedikit sulit dan berat. Milik Gintoki terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang kecil.

"Ah—" Kagura menahan napasnya, pinggulnya yang bergerak naik turun itu tetap pada jalannya. Sedikit agak cepat dari pada sebelumnya karena emosi Kagura yang mulai tidak stabil.

"Gin-chan … Gin-chan—" panggil Kagura dalam setiap lengguhannya. Gerak pinggulnya yang semula kasar dan tidak beraturan kini mulai membuat ritmenya sendiri. Bergerak naik dan turun secara vertikal dan terkadang memutar beberapa kali.

Suara becek dan tamparan pelan kedua kulit mereka terdengar pelan. Derit kasur dan gesekan sprei juga ikut berbisik. Kagura mempercepat temponya, memperlebar sudut selangkangannya, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar mengikuti arus nafsunya.

Sebelah tangan Gintoki turun memegangi pinggul Kagura, menahan gerak perempuan itu agar tetap pada tempo. Sebelahnya yang lain menarik tubuh Kagura agar mendekatinya, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, agar saling mencumbu.

Keduanya melengguh setiap kali ada kesempatan. Tubuh mereka yang saling menyatu, bibir mereka yang bertautan. Saliva bening keduanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit bercampur dengan keringat mereka yang lengket.

Gintoki kembali meremas dada Kagura, memilin puncaknya sampai menegang, lalu menggesekkan keduanya pelan. Ketika bibirnya tidak lagi mencium Kagura, ia menghisap salah satu puncak dada itu lalu menambah banyak tanda yang ada di sana.

"Gin-chan—" pekik Kagura pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut keriting Gintoki. Tubuhnya yang masih bergerak itu mulai melengkung karena hisapan itu.

Rasanya panas tapi hangat. Setiap gerakan yang ia buat dan setiap hisapan yang ia rasakan, membuat Kagura melengguh pelan memanggil nama Gintoki. Kedua tangan Gintoki yang kekar menangkup seluruh tubuhnya dengan mudah, kesepuluh jarinya ada, menekan beberapa titik di dada dan punggung Kagura, menambah banyak rangsangan yang otak Kagura terima.

Kagura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika puncak yang ia kejar mulai ada di depannya.

Gintoki mengeram pelan. Kagura berusaha melepaskan tautan mereka, menaikkan pinggulnya sedikit tidak ingin membuat Gintoki mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam karena tahu konsekuensinya.

Gintoki tidak suka itu; ia mendecih pelan. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Kagura untuk kembali menempel dengannya, memaksa seluruh batangnya agar tetap terbenam, dan membiarkan semua cairanya keluar di dalam Kagura.

Cairan semennya keluar. Rasanya kental dan hangat. Mau tidak mau Kagura terima keseluruhannya.

Gintoki menyeringai ketika Kagura melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Cairan kental Gintoki sukses menyembur membasahi leher rahim Kagura.

"Aku benci dirimu yang selalu keluar di dalam, Gin-chan."

* * *

[x0x]

* * *

Ceritanya aku cuma mau ngasih konflik dikit. Ternyata malah kebablasan sampe 8k. Gintoki bangsat, emang harus ditampar berkali-kali dia.

Last, Bagian mana yang kalian suka?


	4. Feelings

[impression]

* * *

Okita Sougo sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Mulai dari degup jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lipat setiap kedua iris merahnya menangkap sosok kecil itu hingga pandangannya yang selalu tertuju pada rambut jingga yang panjangnya nyaris sepunggung. Sougo mungkin sudah terdengar gila, tapi Sakata Kagura selalu terlihat menarik di matanya.

Bagaimana perempuan itu tersenyum, bagaimana cara perempuan itu bicara, dan bagaimana perempuan itu menatapnya. Sougo selalu membuat seribu satu cara agar selalu dekat dengan Kagura. Ia bahkan rela masuk ke ruangan klub yang ia benci—menjadi budaknya Hongo Hiashi—hanya demi melihat wajah cantik dan senyum manis yang Kagura miliki.

Sougo menyeringai tipis. Ia yakin sekali kalau dirinya benar-benar gila.

Kagura itu tiga tahun di bawahnya, secara teknis, Kagura itu adik tingkatnya. Tidak banyak yang Sougo tahu dari Kagura. Darimana SMA-nya, bagaimana ia bisa diterima, atau bahkan tentang kenyataan bahwa Kagura itu vakum sekolah selama setahun. Satu-satunya yang Sougo ketahui dari perempuan itu hanyalah sikap sengaknya saat wawancara anggota jurnalistik tahun lalu.

Memang, tidak banyak orang yang suka bergelut di bidang tulis menulis, apalagi jurnalistik yang terlihat membosankan. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilik klub olah raga atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat diri mereka terkenal tapi tidak mengikat. Organisasi kampus ataupun kepanitiaan acara juga termasuk dalam list. Tapi semenjak Hongo Hiashi—ketua jurnalistik di fakultas mereka—menggunakan Sougo sebagai umpan, banyak mahasiswi yang mendaftar ke klub yang hampir collapse itu.

Kagura termasuk bagian perempuan-perempuan itu. Ia mendaftar ke klub jurnalistik sejak semester pertamanya. Pilihan pertamanya adalah divisi desain dan pilihan keduanya adalah divisi editorial, divisi yang Sougo pegang.

Awalnya Sougo berpikir Kagura seperti manusia-manusia musiman pada umumnya. Datang rajin di awal, kemudian hilang begitu saja di akhir acara. Terlebih kehidupannya yang penuh akan penjilat membuat Sougo menganggap semua perempuan itu sama.

Namun, Kagura terasa berbeda. Bahkan ketika pertama kali kedua mata mereka bertemu, Sougo selalu merasa Kagura itu orang yang menarik. Sougo bahkan mau bersusah payah menego Yamazaki agar merelakan Kagura masuk ke divisinya sekalipun dari segi kemampuan dan kebutuhan divisi, Kagura bisa masuk divisi desain.

Agak konyol memang, tapi perempuan seperti Kagura itu perempuan yang langka. Kalau perempuan yang mendatanginya selalu berbuat norak untuk mencari perhatiannya, Kagura malah terasa sebaliknya. Perempuan itu malah mengajak Sougo untuk berdebat dan bertengkar. Seakan memiliki seribu satu alasan, Kagura tidak pernah kalah debat oleh Okita Sougo.

Rasanya aneh. Benar-benar aneh, dibandingkan mantan pacar Sougo sebelumnya, Kagura jauh terlihat sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja. Kagura bukan termasuk perempuan pesolek, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merias diri. Pakaiannya tidak pernah lepas dari kemeja, kaus kebesaran, dan sweater. Celana jeans panjang, atau celana pendek longgar setengah paha. Kadang memakai rok, kadang pula memakai overall simpel.

Rambutnya panjang berwarna jingga terang. Kadang diikat asal, kadang diurai, kadang pula di cepol dua. Terlihat lucu dan manis. Sougo suka melihat Kagura dengan cepolannya, tapi ia lebih suka rambut Kagura yang panjang dan berantakan, terlihat seksi di matanya.

Sougo merasa dirinya gila. Benar-benar gila. Semakin ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Kagura, wajah manis dan polos perempuan itu semakin terbayang di kepalanya. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mendekati perempuan itu, ia malah semakin tergila-gila sampai melakukan hal-hal di luar karakternya.

Sougo tidak pernah diperbudak orang lain; dia selalu memperbudak orang lain. Tapi setelah Kagura muncul ke kehidupannya, ia merasa diperbudak oleh perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

[parent]

* * *

Sougo itu manipulatif agak sadis. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar mancapai tujuannya. Sermasuk dalam hal wanita sekalipun, Sougo tidak pernah setengah-setengah.

Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Sougo sudah memutar otaknya agar ia selalu dekat dengan Kagura tanpa harus terlihat seperti budak cinta. Mulai dari memberikan tugas jurnalistik yang lebih banyak dari anggota lain, mengusili Kagura setiap hari, bahkan kadang menguntiti Kagura ketika perempuan itu pulang setelah kegiatan kampus.

Agak mengerikan memang, tapi Sougo selalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya berdalih menjaga perempuan itu agar selamat sampai rumah. Lagipula jalur kereta mereka searah. Walaupun Sougo itu sadis dan manipulatif, ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menguntit Kagura sampai depan rumahnya.

Haha, lucu sekali. Benar-benar lucu. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau sekelas dengannya, Okita Sougo?

Sougo terkekeh pelan. Saat itu akhir semester genap, semua anggota klub sudah pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang. Sougo memang awalnya berniat mau pulang, tapi ia harus kembali ke ruang klub karena ada barangnya yang tertinggal.

Tapi siapa sangka, ia malah mendengarkan percakapan penting antara Kagura dengan Tokugawa Soyo, teman dekat Kagura yang terkenal sebagai putri konglomerat keluarga Tokugawa. Kedua perempuan itu sedang bicara serius tentang jadwal kuliah mereka selanjutnya.

"Kau akan mengambil mata kuliah itu? Bukannya kita baru bisa ambil kalau sudah semester lima atau enam?" ada keda sejenak, "Nanti kau sekelas dengan kakak tingkat. Apa tidak masalah?"

"Iya, tidak masalah, sih. Kelasku saat semester dua ini banyak yang seperti itu," ada jeda sejenak, "Lagipula sekelas dengan kakak tingkat itu menyenangkan—kau bisa mendapatkan banyak hal yang tidak kau dapatkan dari teman seangkatan."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, Sougo menyeringai tipis. Berhubung Sougo terlambat setahun karena banyak mengulang matkul, ia bisa mengambil mata kuliah itu agar bisa sekelas dengan Kagura.

Namun, semuanya tidak semudah yang Sougo bayangkan. Sekalipun ia sekelas dengan Kagura, bukan berarti ia dapat mendekati perempuan itu dengan mudah. Kagura selalu menolak ketika diajak jalan berdua; perempuan itu bahkan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap kali Sougo terang-terangan mengajaknya jalan.

Sougo agak kesal sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah ditolak sekeras ini oleh seorang perempuan. Mau lajang, pacar orang, sampai istri orang pun pernah menggoyangkan ekornya di depan Sougo, menggoda pria itu agar mau jalan dengannya, atau bahkan menikmati cinta satu malam di hotel.

Sialan! Apa ada pria lain?! Dunia pasti bercanda!

Sougo yakin Kagura tidak memiliki pacar. Perempuan itu tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan pria manapun selain Sougo. Setiap laki-laki yang dekat dengan Kagura sudah dia singkirkan. Entah itu memang ia singkirkan, atau secara alami menjauhi Kagura karena sifat perempuan itu yang kasar. Intinya, hanya Sougo yang mampu dan pantas berada di samping Kagura.

Alasan konyol macam apa yang Kagura gunakan untuk menolak ajakan Sougo yang mulia dan berhati besar ini?!

Membersihkan rumah seharian. Begitulah jawabannya setiap kali ditanya kenapa tidak mau ikut.

Sougo pun putus asa; ia ingin menyerah saja. Kesempatan kerja kelompok dengan Kagura pun terasa tidak menyenangkan dan menarik lagi. Sudah syukur sekelas dengan perempuan itu; sudah untung bisa sekelompok dengannya. Sougo tidak meminta apapun lagi, kalaupun Kagura memang tidak diciptakan untuknya, maka mau bagaimanapun keadaannya Kagura pasti akan jadi miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau mengerjakan tugasnya di rumahku? Cukup dekat, hanya sekali naik kereta."

Sougo terkejut. Ketika ia tidak mengharapkan apapun, dewi fortuna malah berpihak padanya. Dengan semangat yang membara, Sougo pun menyanggupi tawaran itu.

Namun, Sougo tidak benar-benar membuat karakter dinginnya hilang. Ia masih ingin dianggap sebagai laki-laki berengsek yang mendadak alim karena jatuh cinta pada perempuan polos.

Ia pun berdeham pelan, sedikit melancarkan jalan suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup, "Kenapa? Kau mau melakukan *** dan **** di rumahmu saat kita hanya berdua? Liar sekali—"

"—hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir kita hanya berdua?" potong perempuan itu cepat. Alis tipis yang tepat di bawah poninya itu mengernyit tidak paham, "Ada orang lain di rumahku, berengsek!"

Kedua pupil mata Sougo membesar sedikit, tanda kaget karena tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. "Memangnya kau tinggal dengan siapa? Kakakmu? Bukannya kau pernah bilang ayahmu kerja di Singapura?"

Kagura berdeham sedikit. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya refleks. "Aku 'kan sudah cerita, kakakku itu sukanya jalan-jalan. Rumahnya itu di sauna," katanya dengan nada guyonan, "Lagipula dia bukan ayahku. Waliku? Orang yang menjagaku? Intinya dia seperti orangtua keduaku."

Oke, jadi Sougo harus mencari restu pada salah satu orangtua Kagura sekarang? Menarik sekali.

* * *

[drives]

* * *

Ada seorang pria yang mengganggu pikiran Sougo. Bukan Hijikata-kono-yaro, tapi seorang pria yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Kagura.

Namanya Sakata Gintoki. Tubuhnya tinggi—lebih tinggi daripada Sougo sepuluh senti—rambutnya perak keriting, dan matanya malas seperti ikan teri. Dia adalah kerabat jauh ayah Kagura dan tugasnya menjaga Kagura selama perempuan itu berkuliah di sini.

Tapi … mereka tidak terlihat mirip. Sougo jadi tidak yakin.

Rambut Kagura oranye sedangkan rambut pria itu perak. Keriting lagi. Mata Kagura biru terang sewarna laut sedangkan pria yang bernama Kintoki itu memiliki bola mata merah gelap. Sougo sangsi kalau mereka memang memiliki hubungan darah.

Apa mungkin karena kerabat jauh, ya? Jadi tidak mirip?

Sebenarnya Sougo tidak peduli. Mau dia ayahnya, kakaknya, pamannya, bibinya, atau siapanya, Sougo merasa harus menjilati kakinya supaya bisa diterima di keluarga Kagura.

Sougo tidak suka setengah-setengah dalam berhubungan dengan Kagura. Kalau dia ingin diterima, maka seluruh keluarga Kagura harus menyukainya.

Tapi, jangankan dekat dan akrab, setiap kali Sougo datang berkunjung, pria itu selalu menatapnya tajam seakan ingin menggorok lehernya. Pria itu selalu berada di dapur seperti sedang mengawasi Sougo dari kejauhan. Sekalipun ada koran ataupun laptop yang menjadi kedok, Sougo tetap bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

Tidak hanya itu, senyum yang pria itu miliki, selalu terlihat aneh di mata Sougo. Seakan-akan sedang menghina Sougo, terkadang pria itu menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura tanpa perempuan itu sadari.

Sougo kesal setengah emosi. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menjilati kaki si bangsat itu. Jangankan menjilati, melihat seringaiannya saja membuat Sougo muak ingin menghajar pria itu.

Siapa 'sih, si berengsek itu?! Percaya diri sekali dia?! Sougo heran.

Pernah suatu kali—saking penasarannya—Sougo bertanya pada Kagura, "Sakata Gintoki itu siapa? Kenapa bisa kalian tinggal serumah?" tapi, bukannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain, Kagura selalu menjawab "Gin-chan adalah sumber uangku. Secara teknis, dia adalah budakku."

Oke … berarti … Sakata Gintoki itu walinya Kagura? Kalau secara umur sih, cocok. Pria bangsat itu mungkin bisa menjadi kakaknya Kagura, tapi seingat Sougo, kakaknya Kagura hanya selisih tiga tahun dengan Kagura, bukan lima belas tahun.

Kalau pacar apalagi. Tidak mungkin 'kan, Kagura memacari orang yang 15 tahun lebih tua daripadanya? Dunia pasti bercanda. Mana ada perempuan jaman sekarang yang mau sama om-om tua bangkotan seperti Sakata Gin-berengsek.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Gintoki mungkin memang walinya Kagura—orang yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Kagura selama ayahnya tidak ada—tapi Gintoki juga pria dewasa. Umurnya yang lewat dari kepala tiga itu pastinya mengerti banyak hal tentang hubungan pria dan wanita.

Sebagai laki-laki, Sougo tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kaum berbatang itu. Sougo bukan orang yang polos. Sebelum bertemu Kagura, ia sering tidur dengan banyak perempuan. Ada yang mantan pacarnya; ada pula yang hanya teman kencan. Seks dan pria itu kadang sulit dipisahkan kalau sudah bicara masalah wanita.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria berumur 35 tahun tinggal seatap dengan perempuan belia tanpa merasakan apapun? Terlebih pria itu lajang dan belum beristri. Sougo sangsi kalau pria itu normal.

Sougo pun memperingati Kagura. Bukannya bagaimana, Sougo takut Kagura kenapa-napa dan tidak ingin Kagura diapa-apakan. Sakata Gintoki itu orang yang berbahaya, bahkan sorot matanya pun terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak menganggap Kagura sebagai anak-anak.

Namun, setelah Sougo memberikan kuliahnya yang panjang, Kagura malah tersenyum lalu tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Gin-chan itu impoten dan dia juga gay."

Oke, siap. Kalau begini Sougo kan bisa tenang.

* * *

[precious]

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Kagura terlihat agak sedih. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

Sougo mencoba mencari tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran perempuan itu. Namun, setiap kali ia menampakkan kekhawatirannya, Kagura malah menggunakan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mengejek Sougo.

"Jadi sekarang kau suka padaku ya, Sadist?"

Ingin hati Sougo berteriak, "Iya, aku suka padamu dari dulu! Jadilah budakku! Maka kau akan makan sehari tiga kali, tidur di rumah yang bebas penguntit, dan hidup tentram, aman, damai, berkecukupan."

Tapi Sougo tidak pernah punya nyali untuk itu. Ada setengah dari dirinya yang bilang untuk menyerah saja. Lagipula Kagura terlihat tidak tertarik dengannya.

Selama satu setengah tahun ini pun hubungan mereka tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya seputar teman satu klub, kakak tingkat-adik tingkat vibes, dan pasangan konyol yang selalu berkelahi. Tidak ada yang spesial kecuali bagian pasangan, bukan terasuk keterangan tambahannya.

"Tumben kau memakai cincin, China? Habis maling dimana?"

Perempuan itu menatapnya kesal. Ia pun melipat kesepuluh jarinya seakan menyembunyikan cincin perak yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Orang miskin diam saja!" balasnya ketus, "Kau 'kan tidak punya uang untuk beli barang-barang seperti ini—"

"—Memangnya seberapa mahal cincin payahmu itu? Aku yakin harganya tidak sampai seperjuta uang di rekeningku."

"Diamlah! tidak ada yang ingin mendengar omong kosongmu!" Kagura memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun memasukkan seluruh bukunya ke dalam tas ransel hijau yang sering ia kenakan, mengabaikan tatapan mata Sougo yang terlihat penasaran. "Lagipula cincin ini mahal bukan karena bahannya."

Sougo tertegun sebentar. Suara Kagura yang pelan dan tidak sengak itu membuatnya terdiam. Ada satu sisi di dirinya yang ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang perempuan itu. Termasuk perasaan Kagura akan sesuatu hal-hal kecil.

"Apa itu barang yang berharga?" Sougo bertanya lagi.

"Ya, sangat berharga," ada jeda sejenak, "Yang memberiku cincin ini adalah orang yang paling berharga di hidupku."

Tidak banyak suara yang bisa Sougo dengar setelah itu. Bahkan suara berisik teman sekelas mereka yang mulai keluar ruangan pun tidak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Sougo.

Sougo terpaku. Kedua matanya menatap lurus Kagura yang mulai melanjutkan acara beberesnya.

"Kalau itu sangat berharga, kenapa kau baru memakainya sekarang?"

Kagura menatap Sougo sekilas. Kedua mata birunya teralihkan ketika Sougo balas menatapnya. Segaris senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Kagura. Perempuan itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seakan menahan sesuatu yang akan mengalir.

"Karena aku sedang merindukannya."

Sougo ingin menjadi orang yang paling berharga bagi Kagura. Hanya itu.

* * *

[expectation]

* * *

Sougo tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Semakin banyak ia memikirkan Kagura, semakin dalam yang ia rasakan pada perempuan itu. Seakan-akan sudah menjadi candu, Sougo merasa bosan kalau sehari tidak bertemu Kagura.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masuk kuliah; hari ini adalah hari terakhir pula pertemuan klub Jurnalistik. Sougo tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang. Biasanya ia senang bisa terbebas dari pekerjaan jurnalis yang merepotkan. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa melihat Kagura satu dua bulan kedepan.

Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertemu Kagura. Mengajak perempuan itu untuk kencan saja sangat sulit. Bagaimana Sougo bisa melihat Kagura selama libur akhir semester?!

Tapi, ketika kedua matanya menangkap senyum lebar terpatri di bibir Kagura, Sougo merasa sudah cukup puas. Ia mungkin hanya akan meminta foto bersama sebagai tanda perpisahan semester mereka. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sadist, kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Kagura memanggilnya saat pertemuan klub itu selesai. Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Perempuan itu biasanya akan siap-siap pulang dan mengabaikan sekitarnya setelah semuanya selesai. Sekalipun ia berbincang-bincang, pasti hanya Tokugawa yang menjadi pasangan bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Sougo asal. Kagura yang pendek itu hanya sebatas bibir Sougo. Rasanya ingin sekali Sougo menabrakkan bibirnya ke dahi yang tertutup poni itu.

"Siapa yang merindukan siapa?!" Kagura membalasnya dengan nada sengak seperti biasanya, membuat Sougo agak terharu.

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu nada favorit Sougo hilang entah kemana. Rasanya Sougo ingin merekam suara sengak Kagura dan menjadikannya lagu pengantar tidur.

"Kau ini, akhir semester bukannya menjadi lebih baik tapi malah semakin menyebalkan," ucap Kagura setengah kesal, perempuan itu bahkan sampai menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang sebagai tanda emosinya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu merayakan natal di rumahku. Kau ada waktu? Aku merasa tidak enak karena selalu menolakmu setiap kali kau mengajakku jalan."

"Bagaimana, apa ini cukup?"

Sougo tertegun sejenak. Satu hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan terjadi pada kehidupannya yang membosankan.

Tidak menunggu sepersedetikpun Sougo langsung menyanggupi ajakan itu. Mengiyakan Kagura tanpa memikirkan karakternya yang mungkin berubah menjadi konyol.

"Terima kasih, aku juga mengajak Soyo-chan dan Hongo-senpai. Ini pasti akan menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan!"

Di detik itu pula bayangan Sougo hancur. Ekspektasi selalu berbeda dengan kenyataan. Sougo harusnya tahu itu.

* * *

[flustered]

* * *

Tanggal 25 Desember pun tiba. Sougo dengan rapinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kagura. Sesekali mematut dirinya di kaya yang tertanam di sana, Sougo berusaha mengatur pernapasannya agar tidak terlihat terlihat gugup berlebihan.

Mantel biru gelap, sweater khaki lengan panjang, celana bahan warna merah gelap, dan sepatu boots coklat dari kulit. Sougo menghabiskan tujuh harinya hanya untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia pakai untuk ke rumah Kagura.

Rambutnya yang sewarna pasir itu terlihat lebih rapi daripada biasanya. Awalnya Sougo berniat menggunakan hair-spray, tapi karena sudah kehabisan waktu, Sougo mengurungkan niatnya.

Di tangannya tertenteng buah tangan yang cukup besar. Sougo memilihnya sendiri sehari sebelum tanggal 25. Uangnya yang memang berlebih itu sangat membantunya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia mungkin benci Sakata Gintoki, tapi pria itu adalah pria terdekat yang Kagura punya. Jadi, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Sougo harus menjilat kakinya.

Setelah tarikan napas yang kedua, Sougo menekan bel rumah. Berdeham sejenak untuk menjawab interkom, lalu menyiapkan senyum tersopannya.

Kagura keluar dari balik pintu sesaat setelah Sougo menekan bel. Senyumnya cerah dan hangat. Rambut jingga yang selalu jadi trademark-nya itu terurai rapi dengan sedikit kepangan di belakangnya. Blouse kuning pastel yang dipadukan dengan rok linen warna coklat selutut itu terlihat sangat pas untuk tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek.

Sougo ikut tersenyum lebar. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat daripada biasanya. Namun semua romansa yang ia rasakan itu hancur seketika Sakata Gintoki keluar dengan seringaiannya.

Pria itu keluar seketika Kagura melebarkan pintu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap berada tepat di belakang Kagura. Sebelah tangannya melingkar tepat di pinggang Kagura, mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang bahkan sudah tidak berjarak.

"Aku senang kau datang, Sadist!" seru Kagura riang seakan tidak menyadari aliran listrik yang terjadi di antara kedua pria di dekatnya, "Aku pikir kau tidak jadi datang; kau orang terakhir yang sampai."

"Tidak, aku hanya ada urusan sebentar—"

"—urusan? Kupikir kau tersesat," Gintoki menyela tiba-tiba. Seringaiannya yang tipis itu masih terpatri di bibirnya dan genggaman tangannya juga masih bertengger di sana, mengusap perut Kagura yang rata. "Aku baru mau menjemputmu ke stasiun—"

"—Tidak, terima kasih, Sakata-san. Lagipula aku _sering_ berkunjung ke sini," ucap Sougo penuh penekanan, kedua matanya melotot menatap tangan Gintoki yang mulai bergerak ke atas tepat di bawah dada Kagura, "Aku lebih dari hafal jalan-jalan di daerah ini, tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku."

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa. Kau memang sering berkunjung ke _rumah-_ku. Maafkan atas ketidakingatanku itu, Soichirou-kun."

"Tidak apa apa, Sakata-san. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sougo."

"Oh, Sofa-kun."

"Sougo—"

"—Sonoka-kun?"

"Sougo—"

"Snoopy-kun?"

"—wah, apa itu, Sadist? Kelihatannya berat."

Kedua pria yang dari tadi berkonfrontasi di depan pintu itu mendadak menghentikan perang dingin mereka. Keempat bola mata yang sama warnanya itu sontak menatap Kagura yang sedang tersenyum lebar di antara mereka.

"Wah, wah, tidak usah repot-repot begini Souma-kun, kami tidak enak menerimanya."

"Sougo. Lagipula kalau kau keberatan, aku akan memberikan ini khusus untuk Kagura," ucap Sougo dengan sedikit seringaian, "Maaf kalau tidak seberapa, China. Aku kehabisan waktu untuk memilihnya."

Kedua mata kagura membulat. Ia pun menerima buah tangan yang dibungkus keranjang anyaman bambu itu dengan hati-hati. "Untukku? Apa kepalamu tidak sedang terbentur?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat mahal, rasanya aneh kalau Okita Sougo, manusia sadis yang kejam itu, memberikan barang semahal dan sebagus ini.

"Ya, untukmu, China. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai seleramu."

Kagura tertawa pelan, "Kau mengerikan. Apa kau tidak salah makan?" ucap Kagura setengah bercanda, membuat Sougo agak mencelos, "Tapi ini bagus sekali. Kau pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu dan uang untuk membelinya."

"Terima kasih, Sadist. Aku suka hadiahnya."

Hati Sougo mendadak menghangat. Melihat senyum lebar Kagura, membuatnya senang dan melupakan perilaku tidak mengenakkan yang tadi ia terima.

Ia … benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kagura.

* * *

[brother in law]

* * *

Sougo sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan hatinya kalau semisal pesta yang diadakan di rumah Kagura terasa ramai dan berisik. Lagipula ia sudah tahu dari awal kalau perempuan itu mengajak dua temannya yang lain: Hongo Hiashi, ketua klub Jurnalistik, dan Tokugawa Soyo, sahabat karib Kagura. Kedua orang itu mungkin tidak seberisik Yamazaki, tapi keduanya sama-sama jadi gila kalau sudah menenggak minuman beralkohol.

Namun, ternyata hati yang ia siapkan kurang banyak. Apa yang ia bayang kan selama ini jauh dari kenyataannya.

Hijikata Toshirou dan si bangsat Kamui itu ada di sana. Keduanya duduk di sofa berbincang dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tokugawa Soyo, Hongo Hiashi, beberapa teman Sakata Gintoki yang tidak ia kenal (kalau tidak salah namanya Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotarou, dan Sakamoto Tatsuma). Ada juga Kondo Isao—atasan Hijikata (Sougo tahu karena Hijikata itu kakak iparnya dan Kondo itu sering datang ke rumahnya)—dan seseorang berkaca mata yang bernama Shimura Shinpachi. Sougo kenal pria itu karena ia adalah teman satu ospeknya dulu.

Berengsek! Ternyata pesta natal yang dibilang Kagura itu benar-benar pesta, mengundang banyak orang ke rumahnya bukan cuma Sougo, tapi orang-orang lain yang jumlahnya lebih dari lima orang.

Sialnya, orang-orang yang masuk ke lingkaran pertemanan Kagura adalah orang-orang yang selalu masuk daftar orang yang ingin Sougo pasung kepalanya (baca: Hijikata dan Kamui). Membuat Sougo semakin kesal dan ingin menendang meja atau kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yo, pecundang, kau datang juga?"

Senyum polos Kamui adalah hal kedua yang ia benci setelah seringaian sampah Gintoki. Pria berambut jingga itu duduk di pojok sofa. Rambutnya panjang dan masih dikepang seperti dulu saat ia masih berkuliah. Menjijikkan sekali, seperti perempuan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Setidaknya aku diundang, bukan orang yang datang tanpa undangan."

"Aku? Tidak diundang?" pria itu menjedah seraya menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Nasi dan telur mentah, apa enaknya, sih? "Aku diundang kok. Iya kan _imouto_?"

Kedua mata biru Kamui menatap Kagura yang sedang membawa beberapa kotak pizza. Perempuan itu mendengus keras lalu menggeplak kepala Kamui setelah ia meletakkan kotak-kotak pizza-nya.

"Cih, kalau ada makanan banyak saja baru mau datang! Kakak macam apa kau ini!"

Kakak? Jadi—selama ini? Kamui itu … kakaknya Kagura?

Pantas saja Sougo tidak asing ketika melihat wajah Kagura. Warna rambut dan sifat menyebalkan mereka saja sama persis.

Sougo jadi kesal, halangannya untuk mendekati Kagura semakin sulit. Sudah ada Sakata Gintoki yang bajingannya bukan main, sekarang malah ditambah si bangsat Kamui. Cobaan macam apa ini ya gusti?

"Sudahlah, namanya pesta adalah pesta, semua orang berhak menikmatinya," suara menyebalkan milik Hijikata ikut menimbrung percakapan, membuat Sougo mendecih saking kesalnya. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan pestanya, mungkin kau bisa berpesta di pabrik O'mayo. Aku akan memberikanmu gratis; aku baik 'kan?"

Sougo menatap Hijikata jijik. Begitu juga orang lain yang mendengar tawarannya. Tidak ada yang mau mendengar suara bau tembakau itu di sini. Bahkan Sougo bertaruh Kagura akan menendang Hijikata-kono-yaro ketika pria itu menyalakan rokoknya.

Tapi perkiraan Sougo salah. Si kono-yaro itu malah menyalakan rokok di depannya—tepat di depan Kagura—dan Kagura tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Hei, hei, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku! Matikan rokokmu itu, berengsek!" Gintoki berteriak dari dapur. Pria itu bahkan sampai berlari sambil membawa air untuk mematikan rokok Hijikata. "Kau mau membakar rumahku atau bagaimana?"

"Kau terlalu kaku, Gintoki" seorang pria berambut raven—Takasugi—mulai bicara. Sebuah kiseru yang cukup panjang itu menyala mengeluarkan asap di ujungnya. Dari penampilannya Sougo sudah bisa menebak kenapa pria raven itu mau repot-repot membantu argumen Hijikata. Mereka sama-sama perokok.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk merokok sekali-kali," pria itu menjeda seraya menghembuskan napasnya, "Rasanya cukup enak ketika kau menghisap asapnya dan bebanmu terasa hilang begitu saja ketika kau menghembuskannya. Sangat cocok untuk orang yang gampang stress sepertimu"

"Apa?! Merokok?! Kau pikir aku mau menghisap batang penuh penyakit itu?!" Gintoki menjeda sejenak sembari menaruh botol air yang ia bawa tadi, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka tubuhku yang sehat dan bugar."

"Sehat dan bugar? Bukannya kemarin gula darahmu tinggi, ya?" kini pria lain yang berambut coklat tebal—Tatsuma—ikut menimbrung setelah sekian lama dia tertawa konyol sendirian, "Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan makan manismu kalau tidak kau akan impoten nanti—"

"—Diam kau, Keparat! Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" balas Gintoki ketus. Dengan emosi ia menuangkan sake ke dalam slokinya lalu menenggaknya langsung, "Kalian berdua! matikan rokok kalian atau aku akan menyiram mulut kalian dengan selang yang ada di depan rumah!"

"Ayolah, satu rokok tidak akan membakar rumah." kilah Hijikata malas. Tembakaunya yang masih baru itu ia hisap dalam-dalam. Wanginya yang menyengat langsung memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Kau terlalu paranoid."

"Ya benar, Kakak ipar, satu rokok tidak akan membakar rumah," Kamui ikut menambahkan sekalipun mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, "Yang akan membakar rumah hanyalah rasa cemburu dan orang ketiga. Kau seharusnya tahu itu karena kau—"

Gintoki melempar sendok ke Kamui sedangkan Kagura melotot seketika kakakknya berbicara. Keduanya langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk lalu menghajar Kamui seakan pria itu sudah melakukan dosa tak termaafkan.

Melihat itu, semuanya tertawa keras. Tepatnya orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sana tertawa keras seakan mengerti lelucon kotor macam apa yang dimaksud Kamui.

Sougo ikut tertawa. Namun sedetik kemudian dia terdiam.

Tunggu, siapa yang dimaksud 'kakak ipar' oleh Kamui?

* * *

[chambers]

* * *

Semuanya nyaris mabuk. Orang-orang dewasa—termasuk Kamui dan Hongo—sudah teler duluan setelah meminum belasan botol sake. Tokugawa juga sudah tertidur. Perempuan itu bahkan tertidur sejak pukul sepuluh malam karena tidak kuat menahan kantuk.

Sekarang pukul satu lewat. Tidak banyak yang terjaga selain Sougo di ruangan ini.

Kagura dan pemilik rumah pergi entah kemana. Mereka pamit sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu untuk mengambil beberapa botol sake yang ada di gudang. Agak lama memang, Sougo jadi khawatir dan ingin menyusul.

Mungkin itu sebagai salah satu cara agar ia bisa dekat dengan Gintoki. Sougo mungkin kesal dan benci dengan pria itu, tapi ia tidak menyerah pada keinginannya, mengambil seluruh hati keluarga besar Kagura, dan menjadikan ia sebagai menantu paling disayang.

Sougo pun turun ke lantai satu (acara minum-minum tadi ada di lantai dua). Setelah melewati dapur dan halaman, Sougo pun menemukan gudang yang dimaksud. Terletak paling ujung lorong dan dindingnya terlihat paling tua. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu dan agak terbuka sedikit menampilkan cahaya kuning lampu neon.

Kagura pasti ada di sana. Kedua kaki Sougo melangkah mendekati ruangan yang di maksud. Kakinya yang tidak beralas itu bergesekan pelan dengan lantai kayu yang menjadi alas pijakannya. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali selain gesekan pakaiannya yang hanya berapa hertz.

Sesampainya di sana Sougo hendak membuka pintu kayu itu. Namun, gerak tangannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam ruangan.

"Gin-chan—"

"Pelan-pelan, Kagura. Orang bisa mendengar."

Lengguhan pelan dan desahan rendah sayup-sayup terdengar dari tempat Sougo berdiri. Serentetan suara becek dan derit kursi yang terdengar agak berisik itu bisa Sougo dengar. Suara nyaring Kagura dan eraman berat Gintoki, terdengar saling sahut menyahut seakan sedang berbicara.

Tubuh Sougo mendadak membeku. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengenali suara-suara itu.

Sougo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit. Kedua matanya berusaha mengintip ruang berdebu itu dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Dalam bayangan yang samar, Kagura sedang duduk di pangkuan Gintoki, kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, dan pinggulnya bergerak naik turun sesuai irama napasnya. Bajunya berantakan. Blouse kuning pastel yang Kagura kenakan itu lepas sampai mengekspos bahunya yang putih bersih, rok linen yang sepanjang lutut itu tersingkap sampai seperempat pahanya. Tali bra yang harusnya menggantung ketat di bahu itu teruntai longgar di lengannya, strapnya lepas tidak ada yang terkait sama sekali.

"Gin-chan—ah—jangan—"

Suara lengguhan Kagura kembali terdengar. Kagura menunggingkan sedikit pantatnya, menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, seakan sedang memenetrasi sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Rambut pria yang berwarna perak terlihat bergerak liar di depan dada perempuan yang sedang mendudukinya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang mengulum dada Kagura.

"Diam, mereka bisa mendengar suaramu kalau kau berisik," itu yang Sougo dengar, Gintoki menarik rok Kagura ke atas, lalu menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan kain itu, "Gigit ini, jangan sampai suaramu terdengar."

Kagura mengangguk pelan. Perempuan itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda, membiarkan Gintoki menciumi bahunya yang polos.

"Jangan cium bagian itu, Gin-chan."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak—nanti ada orang yang lihat bekasnya."

Gintoki hanya terkekeh pelan. Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Kagura, Gintoki malah meninggalkan banyak tanda di leher dan bahu perempuan itu. Mengalihkan perhatian Kagura dengan meremas dadanya, Gintoki pun memperdalam ciumannya di leher bagian kanan Kagura yang masih sepi.

Dari balik tubuh Kagura, kedua mata merah Gintoki bertemu dengan milik Sougo. Pria perak itu mengetahui Sougo sedang mengintip aktivitas intimnya.

Tapi Gintoki tidak marah. Ia juga tidak memanggil pria bersurai pasir itu di tengah-tengah acara seksnya itu. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyeringai tipis, menghina Sougo di sela-sela aktifitasnya mencumbu Kagura.

* * *

[blanket]

* * *

Mereka berdua kembali tiga puluh menit setelahnya. Tidak terlihat begitu berantakan untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi yang jelas, baju mereka tidak sama seperti apa yang terakhir kali Sougo lihat, dan mereka terlihat seperti habis mandi.

Kagura tidak lagi memakai blouse, perempuan itu menggunakan sweater berwarna hijau alpukat dan rok kotak-kotak yang sewarna dengan debu. Sedangkan Gintoki juga tidak lagi memakai kemeja kelabu dan celana bahan seperti tadi. Pria bangsat itu menggunakan sweater dan celana yang warnanya sama dengan yang dipakai Kagura. Bahkan bawahannya pun memiliki motif kotak-kotak yang sama pula.

Sougo tersenyum kecut. Apa itu baju pasangan mereka?

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Kagura mendatanginya dengan muka polos, memberikannya selembar selimut tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Wangi sabun dan sampo dapat Sougo cium dari jarak mereka yang sekian meter, membuat Sougo yakin kalau Kagura baru saja mandi.

"Aku membawakanmu selimut, kalau kau mau bantal, akan aku ambilkan."

Tidak banyak kata yang bisa dipikirkan Sougo. Perasaannya yang campur aduk membuat pria itu lebih diam dan tidak banyak menanggapi Kagura. "Dibanding aku, orang-orang itu lebih membutuhkan," kilah Sougo sarkas sembari menunjuk kumpulan pria dewasa yang tidur dengan posisi saling bertumpuk, "Aku akan pulang saja, sepertinya tidak ada tempat lagi—"

"—di luar sedang badai salju. Sebaiknya kau menginap," potong Kagura cepat, "Lagipula masih banyak selimut yang tersedia untuk mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, begitu ya?" Sougo mendesah lelah. Rasanya berat untuk bicara dengan Kagura setelah apa yang tadi ia lihat barusan. Sulit melihat Kagura dengan pandangan yang sama. "Kalau begitu maaf karena sudah merepotkan."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau jadi sopan begitu. Kau salah makan atau bagaimana?" Kagura menggelar satu per satu selimut yang ada di pelukannya untuk membungkus setiap tubuh yang tertidur di ruang keluarga rumahnya, "Kau tidak merepotkan. Kalau kau merepotkan, disebut apa orang-orang sialan ini?" lanjut Kagura sambil terus menyelimuti tamu-tamunya.

Sougo terkekeh pelan. Suara pelan Kagura yang bicara dengannya itu cukup menenangkan hatinya walaupun Sougo ingat bagaimana Kagura mendesah dengan suara nyaring itu.

"Lagipula Gin-chan senang ada banyak orang yang datang ke rumahnya. Dia mungkin orang yang berengsek, tapi dia selalu kesepian."

Ruangan kembali hening. Sougo tidak bicara, begitu juga Kagura. keduanya terdiam sejenak membiarkan deru halus dan dengkur pelan suara napas orang-orang yang tidur di sana memenuhi kedua pasang telinga mereka.

Mendengar Kagura bicara seperti itu membuat hati Sougo mencelos. Egonya berteriak tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia menginginkan Kagura menjadi miliknya; ia bahkan tidak ingin membagi perempuan itu dengan laki-laki manapun.

Namun, nuraninya bilang agar ia tidak memaksakan kehendak. Tidak berbuat lebih dari apa yang sudah terjadi, berusaha bertahan dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sougo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia harus sedih atau marah.

"Apa karena itu kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Sougo takut. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tapi matanya melihat anggukan Kagura yang cepat dan mantap. Membuat hatinya semakin mencelos; membuat Sougo sukses membatu kaku.

"Ah … begitu ya?" ucap Sougo pelan seraya mendesah berat. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding. "Kau benar-benar perempuan yang jujur," lanjut Sougo dengan suara yang amat sangat rendah.

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"Tidak," Sougo menggeleng, "Aku hanya mencoba melepaskan sesuatu."

Kagura tertegun sejenak. Agak bingung dengan ucapan Sougo barusan. "Baiklah, semoga kau lebih merasa lebih baik setelahnya," ucap Kagura asal tanpa tahu setiap kata yang ia ucapkan itu sangat berarti bagi pria yang sedang patah hati itu, "Aku turun ke bawah dulu, mengambil selimut dan bantal."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," Sougo menjeda seraya memposisikan tubuhnya tidur di karpet rumah Kagura yang tebal, "Aku bisa tidur tanpa bantal."

"Bukan untukmu, Sadist," tekan Kagura malas, "Tapi untuk pria bodoh di pojok situ," Kagura berdiri seraya menunjuk Kamui yang tidur dengan posisi kepala tertekuk, "Lehernya bisa sakit kalau bangun nanti. Lagipula dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa bantal kesukaannya."

Sougo terkekeh pelan. Tawanya terdengar cukup renyah untuk ukuran orang yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. "Dia—apa?" ulangnya seakan ingin mendengar ucapan Kagura barusan.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya. Dia bisa menggorok leherku kalau tahu aku membongkar rahasianya," ada jeda sejenak, "Kau tahu? Dia bahkan memanggil bantalnya dengan sebutan Sadaharu."

Sougo tertawa lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis selepas kepergian Kagura ke lantai terbawah rumah.

Kedua matanya pun terlihat sayu setelahnya. Menatap lurus eternit rumah yang jaraknya tinggi, memikirkan banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi.

Sougo lelah. Ia benar-benar lelah. Jauh di dalam dirinya berharap kalau apa yang terjadi barusan hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

"Oh, Soichiro-kun, kau belum tidur?"

Suara bariton itu mengganggunya. Sougo melirik satu-satunya pria yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama-nama yang aneh; ia berdiri sekitar lima meter darinya, berjalan ke arah belakang ruangan, sembari menata buku dan meja yang berantakan di daerah sana. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" lanjut pria itu lagi dengan nada yang teramat santai.

Sougo mendecih pelan. Bukannya kau tahu sendiri jawabannya? Batin Sougo dalam hati.

Sisi egoisnya bicara untuk segera menghajar pria yang ada di depannya. Melempar satu-dua bogem mentah miliknya, atau bahkan menghajar pria itu sampai mati.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana wajah lunak Kagura setiap kali membicarakan pria itu, membuat Sougo selalu berpikir dua kali untuk tidak melempar tinjunya. Sougo selalu menahan emosinya setiap kali berkaitan dengan Kagura. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan perempuan itu barang status teman sekalipun.

"Astaga, setelah menghancurkan rumahku, mereka tidur dengan pulasnya. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Bahkan Gintoki yang dari tadi merapikan buku-buku di belakang sana juga sudah tidak terdengar suaranya. Sougo menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia bebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol yang terus saja memojokkannya.

Namun, seakan tidak membiarkan Sougo bernapas lega, Gintoki malah menghampirinya. Dengan sebotol sake di tangannya, pria itu mengajak Sougo minum.

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut? Bukannya kau mau melupakan suatu hal?"

Bangsat sekali ucapannya.

* * *

[alcohol]

* * *

Sakata Gintoki bukan termasuk tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Kalau kebanyakan orang dewasa suka membual tentang kehidupan—sok-sok memberi tahu mana yang benar mana yang salah menurut dirinya sendiri—Gintoki itu cenderung pendiam dan pasif. Pria itu selalu terlihat tidak peduli dan cuek. Tidak begitu menganggap dunia sebagai persaingan semata, bahkan terkadang-kadang pria itu mencemooh gaya hidup Sougo yang teramat ambisius.

Ayolah, orang-orang selalu bilang Sougo tidak punya tujuan hidup dan Gintoki mengejeknya sebagai orang yang ambisius? Dirinya itu bodoh atau bagaimana?

Sougo tidak marah, ia malah penasaran dengan orang-orang seperti Gintoki. Terlihat pemalas dan tidak peduli dengan kehidupan. Tapi secara materi kaya dan tercukupi. Jangan buat Sougo lupa kalau Gintoki itu bekerja sebagai general manajer di perusahaan yang nilai asetnya mencapai puluhan miliar USD.

Padahal ia lulusnya terlambat. Hampir terancam dropout dari kampus. Tidak begitu punya banyak pengalaman berorganisasi di kampus, juga sifat malasnya itu mandarah daging. Tapi, anehnya, pria itu berhasil mendapatkan jabatan tinggi di perusahaan dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

Sougo sebenarnya iri. Bukan secara egonya yang tadi menguasai, namun secara rasionalnya yang mendominasi. Di umur tiga puluh lima tahun pria itu sudah sukses seperti ini. Benar-benar membuat iri saja.

"Kau sudah berpikir akan melakukan apa setelah lulus nanti?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti. Sougo selalu terdiam setiap kali orang menanyakan tujuannya.

Selama ini ia hidup dari uang kedua orangtuanya yang kaya. Kakaknya yang sudah menikah itu sesekali memberinya uang tambahan. Alasannya sih karena takut Sougo kelaparan. Tapi, bukannya bagaimana, dengan dua sumber uang yang melimpah, rekening Sougo selalu ada saldonya. Ia tidak mungkin kelaparan sekalipun setiap hari ia makan di restoran bintang lima.

Sougo mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Ia kembali meminum sake yang ada di slokinya. "Entahlah, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima mahasiswa sampah sepertiku," ucapnya malas sedikit prihatin, "Lagipula apa yang bagus dalam diriku? Tukang bolos; tukang mabuk. Satu-satunya yang hebat dariku adalah koneksi yang aku punya. Bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan di CV."

Gintoki tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu malah menuangkan sake ke slokinya, lalu meminumnya pelan. Tidak langsung menengguk cairannya seperti yang Sougo lakukan.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap ketika umurku hampir 27 tahun."

Kedua mata Sougo metolot. Ucapan Gintoki yang tidak terduga itu membuatnya kaget seketika. "Kau bercanda? Atau kau sedang merendah?"

"Bukan, aku sedang menghinamu," kilah Gintoki malas sembari meneguk minumannya lagi, "Aku kerja serabutan di sana-sini sampai umurku 27 tahun," ada jeda sejenak, "Seperti yang kau bilang, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima orang-orang sepertimu."

"Tukang bolos; tukang mabuk," Gintoki kembali menuangkan sakenya, namun kali ini ia menuangkannya pula ke sloki Sougo yang kosong, "IPK rendah, tidak punya pengalaman berorganisasi. Manusia bangsat yang tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Perusahaan mana yang mau menerima orang seperti itu?"

Gintoki mendengus; ia meneguk minumannya dalam diam. Membiarkan cairan itu turun mengisi lambungnya. "Tapi kau tahu? Pengalaman itu didapat darimanapun. Bahkan menjadi tukang sampah selama dua tahun pun cukup menghasilkan sesuatu yang besar."

"Kau pernah menjadi tukang sampah?!"

"Kau bercanda?" Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku bahkan pernah menjadi tukang antar koran, tukang cuci piring, buruh bangunan, sopir forklip—mobil, truk, truk muatan, truk gandeng—semuanya! Aku pernah bekerja jadi kasir minimarket juga."

Sougo tidak percaya. Pria yang duduk di depannya ini benar-benar sesuatu. "Oi … jangan bilang kau—"

"—apa? Melakukan itu semua karena aku belum dapat kerja?" potong Gintoki cepat dengan nada sarkasnya, "Yang benar saja, aku melakukan itu semua sejak aku masuk kuliah."

Sougo tersedak. Minuman yang nyaris ia telan itu mendadak keluar karena katup kerongkongannya terbuka.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Aku ini juga anak orang kaya sepertimu, lho," seringai Gintoki tipis, "Tidak punya bakat; tidak punya CV yang bagus. Satu-satunya yang bisa dibanggakan hanya koneksi yang kau miliki dari orang tuamu."

"Tapi sayangnya, koneksi itu terlalu memberatkan, jadi aku membuang semuanya ke tempat sampah dan berakhir menjadi seorang pecundang."

Kali ini Sougo benar-benar terbungkam mulutnya. Semua ucapan yang Gintoki ucapkan itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya terdiam, membalikkan semua logikanya, bahkan pandangannya selama ini terhadap dunia.

Ia pun sadar kenapa Gintoki bisa diterima di perusahaan itu dan mendapatkan posisi setinggi itu dalam waktu singkat. Sakata Gintoki bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Orang itu aneh dan melawan arus. Namun ketika orang itu sudah membulatkan tekatnya, rintangan sesulit apapun bukan menjadi masalah.

Bahkan dari caranya memperlakukan orang lain pun Sougo sadar, Gintoki memiliki karakter yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Pria itu bukan tipe orang yang suka memojokkan orang lain. Terlihat selama satu jam mereka bicara, tidak ada satupun kali nama Kagura disebut sekalipun keduanya sama-sama tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara ketiganya.

Seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi, pria itu bicara pada Sougo seperti berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tanpa tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa; tanpa pula seringaian khasnya. Sougo sampai heran apa benar yang di depannya itu Sakata Gintoki yang selama ini ia kenal? Sougo sangsi.

Slokinya kembali diisi oleh Gintoki. Sougo menatap pria itu dengan heran tapi dibalas dengan kekehan singkat. Sebelah tangannya yang telah bebas dari botol sake itu mengangkat slokinya sendiri, mengajak Sougo untuk bersulang pada akhir acara minum mereka.

Sougo nyengir sekilas. Ia pun membalas sulangan Gintoki dengan slokinya sendiri. Mulai menenggak cairan memabukkan itu berbarengan, tanpa sengaja kedua mata Sougo melihat sebuah cincin keperakan melingkar di jari manis Gintoki.

Sougo seperti pernah melihat cincin seperti itu. Tapi … dimana? Sougo tidak ingat.

"Sakata-san … itu—"

"—ini?" Gintoki mengangkat jari manisnya seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud Sougo, "Ini cincin pernikahanku," ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum bangga, "Kenapa? Bentuknya aneh ya?"

Sougo menggeleng. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Tidak … bukan itu," memang bukan itu yang Sougo perdebatkan, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah menikah."

"Ah, iya 'kah? Kagura tidak cerita padamu?" oke, nama Kagura mulai disebut dan Sougo tidak suka bagaimana Gintoki mengucapkan nama Kagura.

"Tidak, dia tidak cerita," ucap Sougo pelan, "Kau baru menikah atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku menikah dua tahun lalu. Belum terlalu lama memang, kami juga belum punya anak," ada jeda sejenak, Gintoki mengusap cincinnya beberapa kali "Lagipula istriku masih sangat muda—sangat muda—aku tidak mau memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat punya anak walaupun seharusnya aku sudah memiliki dua anak di umurku yang setua ini."

Kedua alis Sougo terkernyit. Menikah dua tahun lalu, istri masih sangat muda, tidak mau cepat-cepat punya anak. Semuanya terdengar aneh di telinga Sougo.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan tapi—" Sougo menjeda seraya menarik napas, "—istrimu itu … orang yang seperti apa, Sakata-san?"

"Kau tidak tahu istriku?" Gintoki menjeda sejenak, ia menegak sakenya lagi, "Bukannya kalian sering bertemu?"

Siapa? Sougo tidak ingat. Tidak pernah pernah berkenalan dengan orang yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Gintoki.

Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya Sougo melupakan satu hal penting yang selama ini menjadi pusat masalahnya.

"Tunggu, istrimu itu—"

"Kagura. Dia itu istriku," Gintoki menjeda sembari matap tajam Sougo, "Jadi, jangan main-main kau bocah. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Sialan! Rasanya Sougo ingin menyelam saja.

* * *

[suicide]

* * *

Sougo baru pulang dari rumah Kagura setelah pukul sembilan pagi. Itu hitungannya masih lebih awal daripada tamu yang lain. Hijikata, Kondo-san, bahkan si berengsek Kamui baru bangun jam sembilan pagi. Jangan tanyakan tentang Hongo dan Tokugawa. Keduanya ikut pulang ketika Sougo pulang.

Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Kenyataan bahwa Sougo sudah tidak memiliki harapan membuat pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu sedikit sakit hati dan lesu.

Sougo tidak menangis. Ia merasa tidak harus menangis karena tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Ia juga tidak merasa keharusan untuk merebut Kagura dari tangan Gintoki adalah hal yang benar. Itu hanya membuat Kagura semakin sakit.

Apa ia mati saja ya? Pikir Sougo asal. Jembatan yang sedang ia lewati itu terlihat menggoda. Sungai yang ada di bawahnya sepertinya menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk persinggahan terakhir.

Sougo menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus sungai yang ada di bawahnya. Terlihat dalam dan gelap. Menceburkan diri di tengah musim dingin sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk untuk bunuh diri.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Suara pelan dan datar itu menyadarkan Sougo. Sontak ia menoleh ke asal suara, seorang perempuan seumuran dirinya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Rambutnya lurus menjuntai sampai punggungnya, warnanya biru gelap nyaris seperti air sungai yang mengalir di bawah mereka.

Kedua matanya berwarna merah gelap. Seperti mata yang Sougo miliki, datar, hampa, dan tidak ada nyawanya. Menganggap dunia sedang mengejeknya, seperti permainan konyol yang tidak memiliki akhir.

"Menceburkan diri di sungai yang dinginnya di bawah nol derajat pasti cara yang cukup mudah untuk mati," ada jeda sejenak, "Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?"

Sougo masih terdiam. Ia belum memiliki niatan untuk membalas perempuan itu. Kedua matanya yang tadi terpaku pada paras cantik perempuan itu, kini berpindah ke cakrawala sungai yang terletak jauh di sana.

"Aku juga ingin mati."

Tiga kata yang diucapkan oleh perempuan itu. Tidak keras, tidak tajam, tapi cukup menohok hati Sougo yang berpikiran sama.

"Mungkin kita bisa mati bersama," ada jeda sejenak, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sougo tertawa keras. Ia terbahak seakan kehilangan kewarasannya. Tubuhnya membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Rasanya ironis kalau mengingat-ingat kembali seluruh percakapan mereka.

"Kau saja, aku belum mau mati," Sougo menyeringai tipis, ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, "Ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Kini perempuan itu yang terdiam. Angin pagi yang berhembus itu seakan-akan mewakili perempuan itu bicara. Helaian rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap itu berterbangan, mengingatkan Sougo akan bola mata yang warnanya lebih terang daripada rambut itu.

"Begitu 'kah? Aku kecewa," ucap perempuan itu, kedua bola matanya ikut menatap cakrawala sungai yang jauh, "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak jadi bunuh diri."

Sougo mendengus. Ia menyeringai tipis berniat menghina nyali perempuan itu yang sedalam genangan air hujan, "Kenapa? Kau takut mati—"

"—tidak, ada yang ingin kulakukan."

Jawaban yang sama. Nada yang sama. Irama yang sama. Jantung Sougo berdetak lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya.

Rasanya aneh. Tidak seperti adrenalin yang ia sukai. Lebih rileks dan tenang. Sougo tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Namaku Nobume, Yoshida Nobume. Salam kenal."

Sougo tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa ada cahaya lain pada dirinya. Bukan jingga seperti biasanya, tapi biru gelap yang dalam.

Segaris senyuman muncul di bibir Sougo. Lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya; lebih mantap daripada yang ia ulas.

"Namaku Sougo, Okita Sougo. Kau mau jadi budakku?"

* * *

[x0x]

* * *

Terima kasih reviewnya kemarin, aku bingung harus balas apa. Aku nggak begitu bagus dalam hal bicara dan mempertahankan percakapan. Maaf.


	5. Chambers

Gudang di rumah Gintoki itu tidak seperti gudang pada umumnya. Kalau gudang di rumah lain terlihat berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh barang-barang dan kardus-kardus tidak berguna, gudang di rumah Gintoki justru lebih rapi dan terstruktur.

Di pojokan ruangan sana ada tumpukan kardus; ada juga rak tinggi setinggi dua meter yang berjajar memenuhi sepertiga ruangan. Tumpukan kardus itu terlihat berdebu, ada banyak barang-barang bekas dan rusak tersimpan di sana. Sebagian kardus lainnya kosong dan terisi kain-kain kotor dan lusuh. Lain halnya dengan kardus, rak itu lebih terlihat karena posisinya membujur dari kanan ke kiri ruangan. Bagian atasnya terisi beberapa tumpukan buku sedangkan setiap sekat raknya terisi oleh puluhan botol wine dari berbagai tahun.

"Ah, sangat berdebu. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat."

Kagura mengangguk ketika mendengar suara Gintoki barusan. Ia pun mengambil satu-dua botol yang berada paling bawah sedangkan Gintoki mengambil botol yang berada paling atas.

Minuman-minuman itu tidak diurutkan menurut tahun pembuatannya, Gintoki dan Kagura benar-benar harus teliti untuk memilih mana yang harus dihidangkan mana yang tidak. Tidak mungkin 'kan, mereka menghidangkan anggur yang umurnya ratusan tahun untuk orang-orang bangsat seperti tamu-tamunya sekarang? Yang benar saja.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Gintoki di sela-sela aktifitasnya. Tubuhnya yang setinggi seratus delapan puluh senti lebih sama sekali tidak terlihat kesusahan dalam mengambil botol-botol itu, bahkan Gintoki hanya perlu mendangakkan kepalanya untuk melihat nomer tahun anggur-anggur itu. "Aku hanya menemukan satu botol. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak ada bedanya denganmu; aku hanya menemukan dua botol," jawab Kagura tanpa mengalihkan atensinya, ia menaruh tiga botol yang ia ambil ke dalam keranjang yang mereka bawa ke ruangan ini, "Lagipula kalau mereka minta lagi bilang saja kalau sudah habis. Merepotkan saja."

"Hei, apa-apaan kalimatmu itu, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Gintoki mengernyit tidak suka, tangannya yang masih menenteng botol sake itu meletakkan barang bawaannya agak keras ketika sudah mencapai ranjang, "Jangan meniruku mentang-mentang nama depanmu sepertiku!"

"Siapa yang meniru siapa?!" ucap Kagura ketus karena emosi, kedua tangannya tertenteng di pinggang tanda marah, "Kau ini selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil!"

"—iya 'kan? Kau meniruku lagi," Gintoki menyeringai tipis, ia pun melipat tangannya sombong, "Aku tahu kau memang mencintaiku, Kagura … tapi jangan begini caranya, orang akan melihatmu seperti psikopat—"

Kagura mendengus keras merasa emosi dengan pernyataan sok tahunya Gintoki. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat lalu melempar bogemnya ke dada bidang Gintoki yang membusung tepat di wajahnya, "Diam, keparat! Jangan sok hanya karena kau—"

Pukulan Kagura yang cukup keras itu mendorong tubuh Gintoki sampai menghantam rak di belakangnya, menggoyangkan rak tua itu agak kasar, hingga menjatuhkan tumpukan buku yang ada di atasnya.

Buku-buku yang cukup tebal itu pun berjatuhan satu per satu. Tubuh Gintoki yang jauh lebih dekat dan tinggi itu pun menjadi sasaran utama buku-buku itu.

Gintoki mengaduh pelan. Kepalanya mendadak pusing ketika dihantam tujuh buku yang memiliki ketebalan setebal novel kelima harry potter.

"Gin-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Kagura panik. Perempuan itu mendadak menghentikan pukulannya dan dengan sigap mengambil satu per satu buku yang menghantam kepala Gintoki, "Apa ada yang luka?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

Gintoki terdiam sejenak; kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu yang ada di belakangnya. Sembari memijat-mijat dahinya yang berdenyut, Gintoki memeriksa apa ada luka serius di kepalanya.

"Sini, biar aku lihat," Kagura menyela aktifitasnya. Kedua tangan kecil itu mengenyahkan tangan Gintoki, meraih pelipis pria itu, dan mengarahkannya ke atas agar bisa ia lihat dengan jelas. Setelah menyibak poni berantakan yang Gintoki miliki, Kagura memijat pelan dahi pria itu agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kagura pelan. Kedua matanya menatap dahi Gintoki khawatir. Takut kalau pria itu kenapa-napa. "Apa kita perlu ke dokter?"

Gintoki bingung harus menjawab apa. Secara fisik kepalanya sudah tidak apa-apa. Pusing yang ia derita hanya bersifat kontemporer dan akan menghilang beberapa menit kemudian. Namun, sikap perhatian dan khawatir Kagura itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Jarang sekali perempuan itu bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Dari jarak mereka yang hanya sekian senti, Gintoki bisa melihat bagaimana kedua iris biru itu menatapnya khawatir, bisa merasakan deru napas hangat kagura yang pendek-pendek, juga bisa mengamati gerak bibir Kagura yang merapali puluhan kata maaf dengan sangat pelan. Bagaimana lembut rambutnya terasa di pipi Gintoki, bagaimana wangi tubuhnya tercium oleh hidung Gintoki, dan bagaimana bentuk dari dalaman krem yang tersimpan di dalam sana.

Gintoki melengguh pelan; ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Deru hangat napas Kagura menerpa batang hidung Gintoki; suhunya membuat diri Gintoki merasa semakin sesak baik di atas maupun di bawah.

"Gin-chan, sepertinya kita harus ke dokter. Aku takut kalau kau nanti—"

Gintoki mencekal tangan Kagura yang berusaha beranjak meninggalkannya. Dalam sekali tarikan ia kembali mendekatkan tubuh Kagura sampai mendudukkan perempuan itu di pangkuannya. "Tidak. Tidak perlu … aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat baik," Kagura mengernyit tidak percaya. Rasa takutnya itu mengalahkan rasa was-was akan posisinya yang berada tepat di atas selangkangan Gintoki, "Wajahmu memerah, apa kau demam?"

"Tidak … tidak Kagura," balas Gintoki rendah, segaris seringaian terlihat di ujung bibirnya, "Aku hanya membutuhkan bantuanmu sedikit—" Gintoki menjeda sejenak, sebelah tangannya menarik pinggul Kagura agar semakin merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

"—bagaimana, kau mau membantuku?" desis Gintoki rendah tepat di telinga Kagura.

Kagura melengguh pelan. Sebuah tonjolan keras bisa ia rasakan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sesekali menggesek selangkangannya setiap kali ia berusaha untuk bergerak di bawah tahanan tangan Gintoki.

"G—Gin-chan, sepertinya kita harus kembali, Zura pasti sedang menghancurkan televisi kita."

Gintoki tidak menjawab ataupun mengiyakan ajakan Kagura barusan. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanya menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir perempuan yang ada di depannya ini.

Kagura tersedak; ia memekik kaget. Gerakan Gintoki yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kosong sesaat. Bibir Gintoki yang bergerak cepat itu seakan mengambil seluruh napas dan akal sehatnya, membuatnya hilang kesadaran untuk beberapa menit, sampai tidak menyadari gerak nakal tangan Gintoki di dalam roknya.

"Gin-chan—" panggil Kagura di sela-sela aktivitasnya, "Berhenti—"

Kedua tangan Gintoki yang melucuti celana dalamnya lolos begitu saja dari cengkraman Kagura, kesepuluh jemarinya yang panjang dan berurat itu terlihat lihai dalam melepaskan kancing baju yang Kagura kenakan, dan bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal itu terasa sangat ahli dalam memonopoli seluruh napas yang Kagura punya.

"Tunggu, Gin-chan. Jangan sekarang—" Kagura mendesah pelan. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar menggesekkan selangkangannya yang polos tanpa perlindungan.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura melengguh ketika menyadari tonjolan di selangkangan Gintoki membesar dan mengeras. Batangnya yang panjang mulai menegak tepat di bawah selangkangan Kagura yang terbuka lebar, bermaksud menusuknya walaupun masih ada kain celana yang menghalangi keduanya.

"Sake—sakenya—" Kagura menahan napasnya singkat, "Mereka menunggu kita—"

Milik Kagura yang masih tertutup rapat itu mulai berkedut pelan setiap kali milik Gintoki menggesek pembukaannya. Basah keringat dan cairan mulai mengalir membasahi tubuh dan pembukaan Kagura, memperbanyak sensasi yang Kagura terima, memaksa Kagura untuk semakin mendesahkan nama Gintoki dalam ciumannya.

Rasanya aneh. Setiap kali tubuhnya bergerak kasar, setiap kali miliknya bergesekan dengan kain celana Gintoki, dan setiap kali tonjolan keras itu nyaris menusuknya, selalu menimbulkan rasa-rasa aneh tepat di dasar perut Kagura.

"Nggh—" Kagura melengguh ketika Gintoki menghisap mulutnya. Ia juga mendesah ketika batang Gintoki nyaris memasukinya bersama dengan kain celana itu. Kedua kakinya yang sudah mengangkang kembali melebar sampai hampir tidak membentuk sudut apapun, memberikan semua isinya pada inti Gintoki yang mengacung keras "Gin-chan … dengarkan aku—"

Gintoki melepaskan ciumannya, ia pun mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka yang basah akan keringat. "Kau sangat basah—" bisik Gintoki rendah. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke punggung Kagura untuk melepas strap bra yang perempuan itu gunakan. "Apa kau sangat menginginkanku sebegitunya?"

"Tidak—bukan begitu," Kagura menjeda seraya menarik napas pendeknya, "Kita tidak seharusnya—"

"—Tidak seharusnya apa?" Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya menurunkan tali bra yang menggantung di bahu Kagura, meloloskan dua bongkahan yang tersimpan rapi di dalam sana, dan memijat sebelahnya dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang panjang. "Jelaskan padaku …."

"… Orang-orang akan melihat kita—"

"—Tidak … tidak akan," Gintoki menghembuskan napas hangatnya tepat di telinga Kagura, "Mereka semua ada di lantai dua. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kita sekarang," Gintoki menghisap tulang selangka Kagura dalam sampai meninggalkan tiga bercak kemerahan, "Mereka semua juga mabuk; kecil kemungkinan mereka akan sampai ke tempat ini dengan keadaan sadar."

Kagura terdiam; mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu kanan Gintoki terbenam sempurna sampai tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun bentuh wajahnya. Batang hidungnya yang mancung menggesek perpotongan leher Gintoki, menghisap seluruh wewangian maskulin yang pria itu punya, juga menghembuskan napas hangat yang dapat merangsang reseptor milik pria itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau bicara?" satu seringaian tipis terlihat di bibir Gintoki, "Bukannya tadi kau sangat cerewet?"

Kagura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki barusan. Ia terduduk pasrah di atas pangkuan pria itu. Tubuhnya membungkuk seakan menahan sesuatu sedangkan kepalanya bersandar penuh pada sebelah bahu Gintoki yang lebar.

"Gin-chan … kau berengsek—" lengguh Kagura pelan ketika Gintoki menambah tekanan pada remasannya, "Aku pasti akan menghajarmu setelah ini."

Gintoki terkekeh pelan; ia mengecup leher Kagura singkat. "Kalau kau diam dan menahan suaramu, orang lain tidak akan tahu," Gintoki memilin puncak Kagura pelan, mengulum daun telinganya agak lama, dan meninggalkan satu bekas merah tepat di bawah daun telinganya.

Kagura tidak menjawab apapun; ia bahkan tidak bicara sepatahkatapun. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menahan desahan-desahan kecil napasnya.

Namun Gintoki merasa tidak puas dengan hal itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah dada Kagura sedikit lalu menghisap puncaknya sedalam yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan dua-tiga bercak kemerahan di bulatannya dan membasahi puncaknya yang menegang.

"Bagaimana, Kagura?" desis Gintoki di sela-sela aktivitasnya, "Kau mau?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Kagura pikirkan dengan jernih saat itu. Ia hanya menatap tengkuk Gintoki dengan kedua matanya yang berkabut, mencengkram bahu lebar itu dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali mendesah pelan karena sentuhan Gintoki.

Setiap kali Gintoki meremas dadanya, setiap kali Gintoki mengulum telinganya, dan setiap kali Gintoki merangsangnya, membuat Kagura lemah pada nafsunya sendiri. Tidak bisa menggunakan akalnya sebaik yang ia bisa dan membuat keputusan irasional yang sepihak.

Kagura mengangguk pelan dari dalam benamannya pada bahu Gintoki. Ia memberikan izin pria itu untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh, termasuk melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan di ruangan yang penuh debu ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya cepat." ada jeda sejenak, Gintoki mengecup bibir Kagura singkat, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kagura mengangguk pelan. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berjengit ketika salah satu jari Gintoki memasukinya tanpa aba-aba, menggerakkan ruasnya keluar-masuk, bahkan menggoda pembukaannya yang belum sempurna.

Kedua kaki Kagura menegang; persendiannya semakin melebar setiap kali jari itu memasukinya. "Gin-chan … ah—" Kagura melengguh pelan ketika jari Gintoki menyentuh titik sensitifnya, "Aku—"

"Kenapa? Kau apa?" Gintoki menghembuskan napasnya lagi di telinga Kagura, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik pinggang Kagura yang agak menjauhinya, memenetrasi kembali jarinya yang panjang, dan memperketat dinding-dinding Kagura yang menegang.

Kagura menggigit bibirnya; kedua matanya mengerjap setiap kali jari Gintoki bergerak kasar di dalamnya, "Ah—" Kagura melengguh pelan ketika Gintoki menambah jumlah jarinya, membuat Kagura meringis kesakitan dan mendesah dua kali lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

"Jarimu—" tulang punggung Kagura menegak sempurna, pantatnya yang berisi itu agak menungging ketika Gintoki mengubah posisi jarinya menjadi teracung menusuknya ke atas, "Kau—tidak, jangan begitu. Aku—"

"Katakan, apa yang kau mau, Kagura?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Gerak kedua jari Gintoki di dalamnya terasa keras dan kasar. Dari caranya melakukan penetrasi, dari caranya menekukkan ruas-ruasnya tepat di dalam, dari caranya membuka setiap celah yang Kagura miliki, membuat Kagura kehilangan akal sehatnya untuk sesaat, membiarkan Kagura mendesah pelan menikmati rangsangannya, hingga merangkaikan satu permintaan yang membuat Kagura ingin menghantamkan kepala ke dinding.

"Tolong—"

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya melepaskan gesper yang melingkari pinggangnya, menurunkan resleting celananya, dan meloloskan apa yang menegak di dalam sana. Lalu dalam satu tarikan tangannya, Gintoki memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Kagura.

Batang Gintoki yang tumpul dan keras itu memasuki milik Kagura yang sempit. Rasanya basah dan hangat. Kulitnya yang kering dan kesat bersinggungan dengan diding kagura yang basah dan licin. Setiap gesekannya menciptakan berbagai rasa di dalam dada mereka, merangsang bagian bawah mereka untuk saling menegang satu sama lain.

"Ka—gura—"

"—Gin—chan—"

Keduanya memanggil satu sama lain ketika proses itu terjadi. Gerak Kagura yang pelan itu terasa sangat nyata bagi kedua belah pihak. Gintoki merasakan miliknya dijepit erat; kagura merasa sangat penuh dan sesak. Keduanya mendesah pelan ketika penetrasi itu berhasil terjadi.

Lengguhan pelan terdengar setelahnya. Kagura menerima seluruh batang Gintoki ke dalamnya. Kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Gintoki; kepalanya berada tepat di depan dahi Gintoki. Tubuhnya mengangkang lebar di pangkuan pria itu sampai menyingkap rok linen yang masih ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Gintoki melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kagura, kesepuluh jarinya memijat pelan punggung kecil yang selalu menggerakkan pinggul bersamanya, "Apa rasanya sakit? Ceritakan padaku?"

Kagura membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Gintoki. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Tidak … tidak mau—"

"—Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" sebelah tangan Gintoki meraih salah satu dada Kagura, meremasnya pelan sekaligus mengurutnya sesuai aliran serat ototnya, "Kau tahu? Aku penasaran—" Gintoki menjedah sejenak, ia mengulum telinga Kagura dengan pelan, menghisapnya agak dalam sampai Kagura memekik pelan.

"Kau akan meledekku—"

"—meledek? Aku?" Gintoki tertawa singkat, "Negatif thinking sekali kau ini."

Kedua tangan Gintoki menekan pinggang Kagura yang mulai bergerak. Ia menarik seluruh tubuh perempuan itu ke bawah agar tetap diam dan menerima seluruh bagiannya yang keras. Ibu jarinya yang tepat di atas tulang rusuk Kagura menekan kedua ruas tulang itu, menegakkan punggung yang agak membungkuk, mendekatkan inti yang agak menjauhi pangkalnya.

"Ah—" Kagura memekik. Milik Gintoki belum pernah mencapai dirinya sejauh ini. "Gin-chan—" ia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya, tapi ditahan oleh kedua tangan Gintoki agar tetap diam. Gerakannya yang gagal itu semakin memperdalam hujaman batang Gintoki yang menegak.

"Aku menunggu, Kagura," Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura kasar, menekan kedua bilah lembab itu dengan miliknya, melumat setiap sisinya sedikit lebih agresif daripada sebelumnya. "Kau mau membuat suamimu ini menunggu?"

Sebelah tangan Gintoki berada di tengkuk Kagura, memperdalam ciuman mereka yang berat sebelah. Sedangkan sebelahnya yang lain masih berada di pinggang kecil Kagura, menahan pergerakan acak dari pinggul perempuan itu.

Kagura menggeleng pelan. Batang hidungnya yang tepat berada di perpotongan leher Gintoki itu tanpa sengaja menggesek kulitnya. Deru napasnya yang rendah itu terdengar pelan. Rasanya lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya, semakin merangsang bagian bawah Gintoki untuk menambah tegangan ototnya.

Gintoki mengeram rendah. Gerak acak Kagura yang ia tahan malah menciptakan gesekan-gesekan kecil antara miliknya dan milik Kagura. Batangnya yang sudah sangat menegang itu hampir mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Kagura.

"Gin-chan … aku … tidak tahan—"

Suara kecil Kagura terdengar sangat pelan. Wajah perempuan itu yang terbenam seluruhnya di bahu Gintoki membuat suara kecil itu semakin terbenam nyaris hilang.

Tapi Gintoki tidak cukup tuli untuk tidak mendengar cicitan kecil itu. Satu-dua urat di batang Gintoki menegang ketika ucapan itu terdengar, membuat batangnya semakin menegak dan membesar, sampai memenuhi bagian dalam Kagura yang sempit.

Gintoki menjeda sejenak; ia melengguh pelan. Kedua tangannya pun mengangkat pinggang Kagura agak tinggi lalu menariknya kembali dengan cepat dan penuh tekanan.

Kagura memekik keras ketika merasakan milik Gintoki kembali menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit mendesahkan napas hangat. Gintoki langsung menyambar salah satu bilahnya, menggigitnya gemas sampai nyaris berdarah.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kagura? Aku hilang kesabaran," ucap Gintoki setengah membentak. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang Kagura itu turun sedikit lalu meremas kedua sisi pantat Kagura.

"—Gin-chan," Kagura memanggil Gintoki pelan, kedua tangannya yang berada di dada bidang Gintoki meremas kain kemeja milik pria itu, "—sesak. Rasanya sesak. Kau terlalu keras," ucapnya pelan dengan desah napas di akhir perkataannya.

Gintoki terkekeh pelan; ia mengecup singkat bibir yang memerah itu. Sebelah tangannya menyibak poni Kagura yang basah lalu menyatukan kedua dahi mereka yang sama-sama basah oleh peluh.

Kedua napas itu saling menerpa satu sama lain. Kedua inti itu saling menegang satu sama lain. Wajah Kagura memerah; wajah Gintoki memanas. Kedua tangan Gintoki masih berada di pinggang Kagura; kedua kaki Kagura masih melingkari Gintoki. Keduanya menyatu tanpa melpaskan satupun pakaian di tubuhnya.

Gintoki menarik napasnya; ia mencium Kagura dalam-dalam. "Kau membenci rasanya?"

Kagura menggeleng pelan. Napasnya yang pendek-pendek itu menerpa batang Hidung Gintoki. "Tidak … karena itu adalah Gin-chan."

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan pelan. Gerakannya ritmis sesuai deru napas mereka yang pendek-pendek. Kagura mengangkat tubuhnya ketika ia menarik napas, dindingnya yang sempit melonggar ketika batang Gintoki bergerak keluar dari dalamnya lalu Kagura menurunkan tubuhnya saat mendesahkan napas, dindingnya mengetat ketika batang Gintoki berusaha masuk kembali ke dalamnya.

Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar; lututnya tertekuk di kedua sisi Gintoki. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu Gintoki. Tubuhnya membusung dengan menunggingkan sedikit pantatnya. Pantatnya yang berisi berulang kali menampar paha Gintoki setiap kali penetrasi itu terjadi.

"Ah—Gin-chan—" Kagura mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Milik Gintoki yang besar itu terasa kasar dan berurat. Miliknya yang kecil dan sempit itu terasa lebih sesak dan penuh daripada sebelumnya. Gerakan ritmis yang dari tadi ia lakukan semakin sulit dan berat untuk diteruskan. Kagura merasa pegal dan linu setiap kali gerakan itu terjadi.

Gintoki hanya bisa melengguh pelan. Posisinya yang di bawah membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali memegangi pinggang Kagura agar tetap pada tempo. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah seahli ini," Gintoki beretorika, "Aku penasaran, siapa yang mengajarimu."

Kedua mata Kagura mengerjap tanda tanda memproses informasi. Ucapan Gintoki cukup jelas intinya, tapi Kagura tidak punya cukup konsentrasi untuk menjawab dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

Kagura lebih memilih menggigit bibirnya. Seringaian gintoki di bawahnya terlihat ratusan kali lebih menggoda. Semburat merah di pipinya dan ekspresi wajah yang pria itu tampilkan, semakin memacu Kagura untuk menambah tempo kecepatannya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Gintoki mendesahkan napas tepat di tulang dada Kagura, meremangkan bulu kuduk perempuan itu, menambah tegang kedua puncaknya yang memerah, "Padahal aku ingjn berterima kasih karena sudah mendidik kelinci kecilku dengan baik."

Lengguhan Kagura terdengar sebagai jawaban. Perempuan itu tidak mampu menahan napasnya ketika Gintoki menjilat sebelah dadanya, mengulum nyaris setengah bulatannya yang cukup berisi, sampai meninggalkan banyak bercak merah.

"Gin-chan … jangan ke atas—" pekik Kagura pelan ketika bibir Gintoki mulai berjalan ke atas dadanya, "Jangan … kumoh—ah—"

Sebelah kaki Kagura terpeleset ke luar kursi. Tubuhnya yang sedang berada di atas itu sontak jatuh menghantam tubuh Gintoki yang berada di bawah.

Miliknya Gintoki yang mengacung tegak itu menghujamnya lagi. Lebih dalam daripada sebelumnya, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Gerak Kagura yang terjatuh tiba-tiba itu membuat Gintoki dapat menembus lebih dari titik terdalam Kagura secara langsung.

"Diam, mereka bisa mendengar suaramu kalau kau berisik," Gintoki menarik rok Kagura ke atas, lalu menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan kain itu, "Gigit ini, jangan sampai suaramu terdengar."

Kagura tersedak ketika Gintoki menyumpal mulutnya. Kain linen yang kasar itu membuat mulutnya penuh tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun celah untuknya bernapas. Dadanya yang sesak serta napasnya yang tersendat semakin membuat kepala Kagura pusing dan sesak.

Namun, Kagura tidak berontak; ia juga tidak melepaskan sumpal itu. Ia malah mengangguk pelan sambil terus mengerakkan pinggulnya naik turun sesuai tempo.

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kedua mata ikannya menangkap bentuk dari penyatuan mereka. Bagaimana selangkangan kagura terbuka dengan lebar, bagaimana miliknya mengacung tegak ke atas, dan bagaimana milik Kagura berkedut setiap penetrasi itu terjadi.

Tonjolan kecil milik Kagura terlihat membesar dan memerah. Gintoki menjepit tonjolan itu dan memilinnya dengan kedua jarinya. Menekan organ sensitif itu sampai Kagura mendesah pelan.

Kedua mata Kagura meremang. Nyaris menangis karena kekurangan oksigen. Napasnya yang sudah pendek itu semakin memendek; wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah. Kagura terlihat sangat sensual ketika ia berada di atas Gintoki. Gerak tubuhnya yang progresif dan sesuai ritme itu benar-benar merangsang seluruh tubuh Gintoki tanpa terkecuali.

Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini Gintoki menyadari sesuatu. Sepasang bola mata merah menangkap aktivitas seksualnya dengan Kagura.

Pria itu—Okita Sougo—sedang berdiri dari balik celah pintu gudang dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Bibirnya yang kering itu bahkan sampai terbuka sedikit saking kagetnya.

Gintoki tidak marah; ia malah menyeringai lebar. Ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun; ia bahkan tidak langsung membalas sorotan mata Sougo. Satu-satunya yang Gintoki lakukan adalah menciumi seluruh tubuh Kagura dengan bibirnya, menghisap setiap bagian sensitif perempuan itu, bahkan tidak ragu meninggalkan banyak jejak di tempat yang sulit disembunyikan.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura memanggil dengan desahannya, "Jangan cium bagian itu—'"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Gintoki agak kecewa tapi ia tetap melakukan ciumannya.

"Tidak … bukan begitu—nanti ada orang yang lihat bekasnya—"

Gintoki mengernyit agak kesal, "Kau tidak suka?"

Kagura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak … bukan begitu—" Kagura menjeda sejenak, menelan ludahnya yang kering, "Aku … malu—"

Gintoki terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Kagura. Kedua matanya yang merah itu melirik kembali sosok yang berada di belakang pintu sana. Okita Sougo dengan muka bodohnya masih berada di sana tidak berkutik sama sekali.

Rasanya cukup menyenangkan menghina bocah keparat itu. Tapi makin lama mengesalkan juga karena aktifitas intimnya diintip oleh orang lain. Gintoki menyeringai sedikit; kedua matanya menyorot tajam bocah itu.

Okita Sougo pergi sesaat kemudian. Mungkin karena terlalu syok dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan? Atau mungkin ikut terangsang dan ingin melampiaskan? Gintoki hanya tersenyum kecut tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Toh pria bau kencur itu tidak mengambil apapun darinya, untuk apa Gintoki marah?

Tidak ada yang Gintoki ingin bicarakan baik sekarang atau nanti. Ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu perempuan itu perihal Sougo. Ia ingin menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya walaupun mungkin cepat atau lambat perempuan itu akan tahu tentang kenyataannya

"Ada apa … Gin-chan?" Kagura melengguh pelan ketika berusaha bicara; pinggulnya yang bergerak kasar itu membuat dirinya agak terengah ketika berusaha bicara, "Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Gintoki menggeleng, "Kau cantik. Sangat cantik," ucap Gintoki pelan sambil mengusap pipi Kagura. Ia mencium bibir Kagura; kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Kagura, menekan sedikit kedua sisinya yang lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kagura terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari netra merah Gintoki. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sejelas itu."

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Sejak kapan kau malu-malu kucing seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku—ah—"Gerak tubuh Kagura semakin lama semakin kasar dan cepat. Gintoki mengeram rendah ketika miliknya menegang lagi. Derit kursi yang mereka tumpangi makin lama terdengar makin keras. Nyaris patah kalau mereka menambah banyak tekanan pada keempat kakinya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Gin-chan—"

"Kau seharusnya bicara itu di depan kaca."

Kagura melengguh pelan; Gintoki menghisap sebelah dadanya dalam-dalam. Lidahnya yang panas dan basah itu memolesi puncaknya yang menegang; kedua jarinya yang panjang dan berurat itu menjepit puncaknya setelah itu.

"Gin-chan …" Kagura menjeda sejenak, dindingnya mengetat seakan menarik semua ototnya, "Aku akan sampai—"

Pinggul Kagura naik ketika hendak melepaskan cairannya; ia mengeluarkan batang Gintoki sebelum pria itu mencapai puncak.

Gintoki mendecih keras. Ia benci sifat Kagura yang selalu memaksanya untuk membuang cairannya di luar. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pinggang Kagura bergerak cepat; ia menarik kembali pinggul berisi itu dan membenamkan batangnya lagi ke dalam Kagura.

Keduanya melengguh keras. Kedua cairan mereka menyembur satu sama lain dan membasahi kedua baju mereka yang masih lengkap terpasang.

Kagura yang berpeluh keringat itu mendesah lega ketika pelepasannya terjadi. Kedua kakinya masih mengangkang lebar; selangkangannya masih terbuka dengan batang Gintoki di dalammnya. Ia mendangakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap eternit gudang yang kotor.

Kedua mata ikan Gintoki menatap dada Kagura yang bergerak naik-turun tidak beraturan. Kedua dadanya polos tidak tertutup apapun; puncaknya yang memerah itu masih mengacung tegang. Tubuhnya yang putih bersih itu terlihat memerah dan mengkilap.

"Kagura …" kedua tangan Gintoki menangkup pipir Kagura, mengusap kedua sisinya pelan, mengarahkan kedua bola mata itu agar masuk ke pandangannya, "Aku mencintaimu … sangat."

Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura. Ia mengarahkan seluruh tubuh perempuan itu agar bersandar padanya sedangkan dirinya sendiri berbaring pada kursi reyot yang selama ini ia duduki. Kedua dada mereka menyatu; kedua pinggul mereka menjadi satu. Gintoki melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Kagura, mempererat penyatuan mereka, memperdekat jarak mereka.

Bunyi decap lidah mereka terdengar. Bunyi rendah desah mereka ikut bersuara.

Gintoki melepaskan kemejanya cepat, melingkarkan fabrik lembab itu ke tubuh Kagura seluruhnya. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua paha Kagura, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu sedikit, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai gudang yang dingin.

Kedua inti yang saling menyatu itu kembali menegang. Batang Gintoki yang lemas itu menegak ketika dinding Kagura menjepitnya. Keduanya melengguh pelan ketika rangsangan itu terjadi. Gintoki yang berada di atas Kagura pun menekuk kedua lutut perempuan itu, memperlebar sudut selangkangannya, dan mulai memenetrasi intinya secara progresif.

Penyatuan mereka kembali terjadi; gerak pinggul mereka kembali terulang. Kagura mendesah setiap kali Gintoki mengisinya; Gintoki mengeram setiap kali memasuki Kagura. Keduanya terdiam menikmati setiap rasa yang terjadi pada kedua inti mereka.

Gintoki terkekeh pelan; Ia merasa dirinya sudah gila. Kenyataan bahwa Sougo menangkap basah dirinya sedang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Kagura sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ada kepuasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Seperti merasa hebat dan superior? Gintoki tidak yakin.

Lagipula Sougo hanya melihat bagian belakang Kagura; ia juga hanya mendengar desahan perempuan itu. Tidak masalah selama bukan bagian depan dan wajah Kagura yang pria itu lihat; kedua hal itu hanya milik Gintoki seorang. Gintoki tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun orang di dunia ini.

Entahlah, tapi setelah ini—yang jelas—Gintoki akan memberikan pelajaran untuk bocah tukang intip itu. Tentu saja, Gintoki masih punya rasa posesif. Pria bajingan itu sudah mendengar Kagura mendesah dan Gintoki ingin menyadarkan pria itu bahwa suara Kagura yang mengalun di ruangan itu hanya miliknya.

Milik Sakata Gintoki seorang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN/

In a explicit way. Forgive me.


End file.
